Latidos sepultados
by okashira janet
Summary: Después de la cuarta guerra estalla en Suna un descontento civil que obliga a Gaara a buscar refugio, sin saber que será el clan Hyuuga quien le abra las puertas. Cap6: De hombres y mujeres. Porque nadie hubiera dicho que una fogata con Kiba pudiera llegar a ser tan educativa. "Entonces Kazekage, ¿sabe cual es la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer?" el pelirrojo negó confundido
1. Chapter 1

**LATIDOS SEPULTADOS**

**Capitulo 1: Fugitivo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Kishimoto quien se ha declarado fan de Akira Toriyama y si en Dragon Ball Bulma y Vegeta quedan juntos, ¿por qué no Gaara y Hinata?

Dedicado especialmente a **Gaby-L **mi Imotou-chan, porque el 27 cumple dieciséis años (olé, que rápido pasa el tiempo, apenas ayer era un gatito cualquiera).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Huye Gaara!

—¡Sal de aquí!

—¡Ahora! —Los gritos de sus hermanos retumbaron en su cabeza, se sintió mareado, perdido, sin fuerzas.

—¡Muévete! —Finalmente Temari lo sujetó de una mano y lo obligó a caminar tras ella, en su confusión trastabilló, pero el férreo agarre de su hermana le impidió caer.

—Escucha Gaara tienes que salir de la aldea, tienes que irte lo más lejos posible. —Kankuro habló rápidamente, el pelirrojo podía escucharlo como en sueños, sin entender del todo lo que le decía.

—Podrías ir a Konoha, —la voz de Temari, esa que siempre había parecido tan fuerte y segura de si misma en esos justos instantes sonaba diferente, como si intentara convencerse a si misma de su propia fortaleza—, Naruto es el Hokage ahora, él te ayudaría.

—Sí, —Kankuro apoyó la idea asintiendo con la cabeza—, Naruto te tendrá a salvo mientras nosotros arreglamos este asunto.

—Ah… —La arena contenida en su calabaza parecía bullir en respuesta a sus confundidos sentimientos pero su cabeza no le contestaba de la misma manera.

—Escucha Gaara, —finalmente Temari giró hacía él, sus ojos almendrados lo observaron con fiereza—, eres el mejor Kazekage que ha tenido esta aldea y no vamos a dejar que nadie atente contra ti, nadie lo permitirá.

—Acabaremos con la farsa que se esta creando, —Kankuro apretó sus puños—, esos viejos del consejo se van a enterar.

—Desenmascaremos a Karui, —Temari gruñó—, caerá junto con todos sus seguidores.

—Pero no puedes estar aquí. —Kankuro lo sujetó por el hombro viendo que no hacía intento por caminar y lo empujó hacía delante. Los subterráneos secretos que comunicaban a la torre del Kazekage con las salidas de la aldea estaban húmedos, fríos.

—Te salvaremos acomode lugar. —Lejana escuchó la voz de Temari, todo aquello no tenía sentido, todo aquello le era ajeno, en su mente sólo podía repetirse un pensamiento: Golpe de Estado.

_La juventud del Kazekage no lo deja ver que desde el final de la guerra hemos quedado empobrecidos_

_El Kazekage sólo piensa en ayudar a los demás sin considerar primero a su aldea_

_Cuando nos regía su padre éramos reconocidos como unos ninjas sanguinarios y eficaces, ahora sólo somos unos enclenques que hablan de amor y paz_

_Si el Kazekage ama tanto Konoha debería irse allá en vez de jodernos la vida a nosotros con sus leyes "humanistas"_

Poder, ¿qué era el poder?, ¿qué eran los lazos?, ¿qué era lo correcto?, ¿había hecho mal en intentar seguir la ideología de Naruto?, quizás era demasiado joven pero había creído que había hecho lo correcto, como comandante general del ejercito shinobi le habían llovido los elogios pero él lo sabía, que regresaba a una nación empobrecida, que innumerables shinobis se habían perdido en batalla, que la miseria se respiraba en el aire.

Ingenuamente había creído que con valor y esperanza lograría llevar a su pueblo a la estabilidad nuevamente, pero aquello había terminado siendo una ilusión tonta de joven, cuando había hambre la gente se ponía irritable, cuando la miseria se respiraba los corazones oprimidos se levantaban, la gente exigía pero él no tenía como responderles, ¿cómo alimentar a los miles que habían quedado si la fuerza shinobi se había reducido a menos de la mitad?, ¿de donde obtener recursos para los civiles si la mayor cantidad de dinero tenía que ser invertida en reparar infraestructura, tratar a los que habían quedado heridos, volver a la normalidad las actividades ninjas?.

Gaara sabía que la recesión económica que estaban sufriendo tendría que acabar tarde que temprano, algún día los pequeños que cursaban la academia vendrían a suplir a los miles que habían muerto en batalla, paciencia, paciencia, era la cantaleta de siempre y el pueblo había terminado estallando.

_¡Necesitamos un líder que nos comprenda!_

_Claro, cómo él es el Kazekage y no carece de nada_

_¡Comida!, ¡Es todo lo que pedimos!_

Si pudiera Gaara se quitaría la comida de la boca para dárselas, ¿no entendían que eran su pueblo?, su sueño había sido crear lazos con ellos, ser reconocido y servirles, ¡ja!, que iluso había sido, un jinchuuriki siempre sería un monstruo por mucho que el bijuu lo hubiera abandonado.

—Gaara. —Temari lo sujetó de los hombros, repentinamente volvió a la realidad, al momento que estaba viviendo y al dolor insistente en su pecho—. Gaara, yo creo en ti, Kankuro cree en ti, mucha gente lo hace.

—Vive Gaara, —con dolor Kankuro colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor—, vive y vuelve cuando tus hermanos mayores hayan logrado arreglar esto.

—Después de todo hay cosas que sólo los hermanos mayores podemos hacer. —Temari sonrió cerrando los ojos, Gaara supo que luchaba por no llorar.

—No dejes que te atrapen.

—Te estaremos esperando.

—Hay gente que cree en ti.

—Vuelve Gaara, vive y vuelve. —Kankuro le dio un último empujón en el hombro, Temari apenas pudo rozarle con los dedos el alborotado cabello rojo al momento de colocarle el gorro de la capa ocultando así del mundo su rasgo más distintivo.

Sin ser plenamente consciente, con los pensamientos revueltos y todo lo que había creído que era perdiéndose dentro de él Gaara trastabilló por el pasillo oscuro que a cada dos pasos parecía querer que sus pies resbalaran.

Le habían quitado su calabaza por temor a que algo tan característico de su persona lo hiciera reconocible, en vez de eso apenas tenía un morral con su preciado elemento colgando de su cintura. Debía admitirlo, se sentía vulnerable, vulnerable y asustado. Casi tanto como cuando siendo niño se dio cuenta cabal del horror de su soledad y de las heridas profundas de su alma.

¿Por qué estaba pasando todo aquello?, su sueño se derrumbaba de tal manera que sentía que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría él también, todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había conseguido, ¿acaso era sólo un espejismo?, siempre había sabido que estar en un puesto de poder acarrearía increíbles obligaciones, pero cuando había aceptado el cargo había creído firmemente que podría sortear la adversidad.

¿Había fallado?, su respiración se estaba haciendo errática, estaba seguro de que si Shukaku continuara dentro de su cuerpo hacía tiempo que ya habría perdido el control de si mismo.

Ya no podía oír las voces de sus hermanos al inicio del túnel, ahora seguía su camino en solitario y de alguna manera era tan terriblemente triste que le destrozaba el corazón. Aún así sabía que tenía que ser de esa manera, de enfrentarse al consejo sabía que había gente que lo apoyaría, aún había ninjas que al verlo le sonreían con calidez, aún había subordinados que inflaban el pecho de orgullo por su dirigente, pero no era su fin crear un baño de sangre en su propia aldea, no.

Justo en esos momentos no quería pensar si eran más los que estaban en su contra que los que lo apoyaban, no quería saber si el plan para asesinarlo era real, no quería volver a perderse a si mismo.

¡Que difícil ser el líder de un pueblo!, suponía que ser un ciudadano más, un civil a las ordenes de una ley o un ninja que juraba lealtad a su superior debía ser infinitamente más sencillo, pero había sido él quien había elegido esa vida, él y nadie más quien había decidido crear lazos lo suficientemente grandes como para abrazar a todas las personas que le habían hecho daño en el pasado.

El túnel se acabó, la luz pálida de la luna lo bañó por entero y sintió un escalofrío al verse solo en medio de las dunas de arena, aquel era su hogar, uno del que tenía que escapar.

Volvió a trastabillar sintiéndose débil, no había comido nada desde la tarde cuando Temari había sujetado férreamente su mano por la muñeca.

—"Algo esta pasando Gaara". —Escuchar las palabras de su hermana lo puso en un estado de congelamiento total, nunca antes había escuchado la voz de Temari así, como si estuviera raspando algo en su garganta.

Suponía que si veía las cosas en reversa aquello había sido el principio del fin, toda la torre Kazekage había estallado en una revolución donde los espías se encontraban entre sus propios subordinados, aquel había sido un caos que Gaara jamás hubiese querido vivir, no, hubiera preferido haber muerto a notar como la gente que tan férreamente intentaba proteger se levantaba en su contra.

Y al final ¿de quien era la culpa?, toda era suya, había sido él el inexperto, el joven, el que no había logrado sortear el malestar de su aldea como lo habían logrado los demás, ¿no decía Naruto que a pesar de todo los lazos en su aldea se habían reforzado con la guerra?, ¿y no le había comentado el Raikage que el espíritu de la gente se había elevado después de la cuarta guerra ninja?, ¿por qué entonces él no había logrado algo similar?, le dolía en el alma no haber logrado ser lo suficiente, no haber tenido el valor, la astucia o el arrojo para llevar a su aldea a una nueva era.

Empezó a caminar lentamente sobre las dunas de arena, su cuerpo se estremecía por la frialdad de la noche en el desierto, no sentir su calabaza de arena a sus espaldas lo hacía sentir terriblemente vulnerable.

Uno, dos, tres… Sus pasos se marcaban pesadamente en la arena, casi como si arrastrara los pies, sus dientes castañeaban, con un movimiento torpe se acomodó la capa que cubría sus rojos cabellos dejando apenas un resquicio por donde pudieran asomarse sus ojos aguamarina.

Adelante, siempre adelante, eso es lo que habría dicho Naruto en la presente situación, pero él no era Naruto y nunca lo había sido. En el pasado había querido ser como él, sentir la misma fuerza que lo movía, pero luego fue relativamente fácil darse cuenta de que nunca podría ser así, porque él era Gaara del desierto y como la arena no podía tener fases intermedias o era frío como el hielo o caliente como el infierno así como la arena era una durante el día y otra por la noche.

El amor que lo movía era el amor que lo apresaba por su gente y sus camaradas, por proteger su nación y la que era su tierra, no porque hubiera nacido ahí sino porque era el desierto su única razón de ser.

Desierto

La aldea de la arena

La arena del desierto

La aldea perdida en medio de las arenas del desierto

¿Por qué no había podido ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella?, ¡la amaba tanto!, al despertar los granos de arena revoloteaban a su alrededor como besando su rostro inexpresivo, por la mañana contemplaba las dunas siempre cambiantes y al atardecer subía a la torre Kazekage sólo para ver en toda su extensión la puesta de sol como ningún otra alma era capaz de apreciar.

El viento sopló nuevamente con fuerza sobre él, sin su calabaza se sentía tan ligero que por un momento creyó que saldría volando por el embate del aire. Tuvo que apretar los dientes e inclinar la espalda hacía delante para afianzarse a si mismo sobre sus pies.

Sabía que sus hermanos lo habían hecho con las mejores intenciones, pero el morral con arena atado a su cintura no era ni por asomo algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir tranquilo. La calabaza de arena lo había acompañado desde que tenía memoria, de hecho había ido creciendo con él, cada que se volvía demasiado pequeña para contener su poder (o el de Shukaku en su momento) habían tenido que fundirla para hacerla más grande.

Para colmo ni siquiera podía decir que se deshacía de su peso cuando dormía porque ciertamente había pasado más de la mitad de su vida intentando no dormirse y la otra mitad con un insomnio trágico que había hecho imborrables las ojeras en su rostro. Así que lo más común es que se viera al joven kazekage con sus eternas ojeras de insomne paseando lentamente bajo la luz de la luna por la aldea con su calabaza a la espalda.

No tenerla en esos momentos hacía toda la experiencia incluso más angustiante, como si algo hubiese sido arrancado literalmente de su cuerpo.

Con gran esfuerzo volvió a acomodarse la capucha para que el aire no lo golpeara tan violentamente en el rostro, no estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico porque su madre vuelta una con la arena solía protegerlo siempre, pero el dolor que estaba causado por heridas en el corazón, ese si que lo conocía.

Creía que aquello había quedado atrás, que sus días oscuros y el dolor que lo acechara siempre de niño era sólo un despojo de un pasado demasiado lóbrego. Pero como siempre se había equivocado, el dolor de dejar su aldea, de hacerlo de esa manera le atravesaba el pecho como una lanza.

Trastabillo sin querer y se fue al suelo, por unos segundos arañó la arena bajo sus manos, dejando que los finos granos se deslizaran entre sus dedos, pero luego se puso de pie con decisión y siguió avanzando.

Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, sólo concentrarse en caminar, en alejarse lo más pronto posible. Dentro de muy poco se darían cuenta de que no estaba en la aldea, ¿Qué sería lo que harían sus opositores?, no podían tocar a Temari y a Kankuro, no mientras siguieran dentro del consejo de la aldea, demasiadas cosas peligraban de hacerlo, no debía preocuparse por ellos.

—"Son fuertes". —Se dijo a si mismo sin dejar de caminar. No intentaba autoconvencerse, ciertamente sus hermanos lo eran. Quizás hasta eran más fuertes que él, ¿quién era en realidad Gaara del desierto?, ¿no era acaso un muchacho perdido que ni siquiera podía combatir a sus propios sentimientos?, ¿no era ese que solo servía para luchar y que no podía llevar a su aldea la paz que tanto anhelaba?

La capucha le tapó los ojos, ¿qué haría una vez que estuviera con Naruto?, ¿pedirle ayuda como un cachorro apaleado?, siempre lo había sido, el monstruo perdido que Naruto tenía que rescatar, el hombre débil que Naruto había tenido que regresar de la muerte, el kazekage inútil que ni siquiera había podido ahorrarle a Naruto el tener que pelear contra Madara.

Naruto, Naruto, su vida estaba ligada a la del rubio, ¿quién era en realidad el protagonista en la vida de Sabaku No Gaara?, se sentía como un triste, perdido y miserable personaje secundario que se arrastrara débilmente intentando encontrar la luz del protagonista, intentando que algo de la fuerza salvaje de Naruto entrara en él y le ayudara a respirar de nuevo.

—Naruto. —El nombre del rubio se le murió en los resecos labios e inconscientemente se abrazó a si mismo con tanta fuerza que le quedaron doliendo los brazos, ¿de que servía su fuerza física y sus terribles técnicas de combate si era incapaz de vivir como un humano?, ¿de que servía su escudo perfecto si no podía protegerlo de los sentimientos que le arañaban el corazón?

Caminó, ¿cuánto caminó?, no lo sabía, su silueta era apenas una sombra que se deslizaba entre las dunas de arena, ¿qué estaría pasando en su aldea?, ¿habría muertos?, ¿lo estarían buscando?, ¿dónde lo buscarían?, la ultima pregunta le provocó abrir los ojos con sorpresa, si el Kazekage desaparecía repentinamente, ¿no sería lo más lógico ir a buscarlo donde su gran amigo el Hokage?, ¿no había sido él mismo quien había declarado en la cuarta guerra ninja que era Naruto su más preciado amigo?

Lo infantil de sus actos hasta ese momento lo golpeó en la cara como una bofetada, ¿qué pretendía yendo a Konoha?, ¿acaso quería ocasionarle problemas a Naruto?, paró de golpe y sintió como si todo el aire se escapara de sus pulmones, había salido ya del desierto y una melancólica tarde pintada de nubes de tormenta se abatía sobre él, Konoha estaba ya a unos pasos, pero no podía presentarse como el Kazekage y provocar quizás una guerra entre aldeas.

¿Buscar refugio político?, ¿no sonaba eso cobarde?, ¿no debería haber desoído a sus hermanos y quedarse a luchar?... ¡No, no!, la gente, ¡su gente!, moriría si él se veía inmiscuido.

No pudo evitarlo, se sentó en la orilla del camino, encogió la cabeza sujetándosela con las manos y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿a dónde ir?, ¿cuál era la decisión correcta?. ¿Volver?, ¿qué ganaba si volvía?, una guerra civil, su bando contra el contrario, más miseria para su aldea, prefería morir antes de que algo como eso sucediera.

Abrió los ojos observando la tierra seca a su alrededor y casi como una ironía una pesada gota de agua cayó junto a su pie, no tardo mucho tiempo para que a aquella solitaria gota de lluvia le siguieran muchas más. No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando ya se encontraba completamente empapado, ¿sería que Dios le estaba mandando una tormenta?, nunca había sido creyente en realidad, pero parecía como si alguien conspirara para hundirlo más y más en la miseria, ¿sería ese el pago por todos sus pecados cometidos?

La tierra bajo sus pies se empezó a volver lodo, el empapado cabello rojo se le pegó al rostro aún a costa de la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, no podía caer más bajo, echado al lado del camino como un vago común, sin sueños, sin anhelos, confundido, solo.

Gaara del desierto no sabía llorar, pero de haber sabido hacerlo estaba seguro de que las lágrimas de desesperación habrían corrido por su rostro. Tenía dieciocho años, era apenas un joven aprendiendo a ser hombre, ¿podría ser que aquello fuera una prueba?, ¿era solo la representación irónica de lo que siempre había sido su destino?

Cerró los ojos, quizás fue por eso, por eso y por la tormenta que no escuchó el ruido del carruaje al detenerse a unos metros de él, estaba seguro de que en cualquier otra ocasión habría alzado la cabeza con la desconfianza que le era habitual, con los reflejos propios de su cargo, pero se encontraba tan débil y aturdido que no logró reaccionar hasta que repentinamente la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su cuerpo.

Instintivamente alzó el rostro, ¿había dejado de llover aunque los truenos y los rayos siguieran cursando los cielos?

—Kazekage-sama. —Una chica estaba parada frente a él, llevaba ropa de entrenamiento, una polera muy grande y unos pantalones a tres cuartos de altura, lo cubría amablemente de la lluvia con un paraguas.

—¿Qué…? —Gaara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no tanto por no haberla escuchado acercarse (eso se debía solo a su profundo grado de distracción), ¿pero como había sabido quien era?, no llevaba la calabaza, su cabello y el tatuaje estaban ocultos por la capucha y en medio de la tormenta estaba seguro que sus facciones no se veían claramente.

—¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? —La voz de la chica era tan suave que apenas podía escucharla con el estruendo de la tormenta.

—Yo… —En realidad no supo que contestar, de hecho no sabía que debía hacer, acababa de notar que la joven llevaba el distintivo de Konoha alrededor del cuello—. Hyuuga. —En un chispazo reconoció los característicos ojos que lo observaban.

—¿Ne-necesita ver a Naruto-kun? —Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron tenuemente—. Puedo llevarlo.

—No. —Gaara negó lentamente—. No puedo…

—Hinata-sama. —Un joven se asomó del carruaje abriendo la puerta sin importarle mojarse la cabeza— Suban pronto o se van a resfriar.

—Sí Nii-san. —La chica asintió con suavidad, Gaara posó los ojos en el muchacho, a él si que lo reconocía, era Neji Hyuuga, el genio del clan Hyuuga, al instante volvió a posar la mirada en la chica frente a él, Hinata, ya la recordaba, ¿cómo olvidar el combate que lo había alterado tanto en las preliminares para Chunnin?

—Venga Kazekage-sama. —La joven adelantó una mano hacía él, no parecía tener dudas de ningún tipo en ayudarlo.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero… —Gaara se colocó lentamente de pie, estando así era mucho más alto que ella—. Por el momento no sería conveniente que se sepa que estoy en Konoha.

—Podría… —La chica bajó la mirada, la volvió a subir y jugueteó con sus dedos—. Po-Podría quedarse en los terrenos del clan si lo desea, nadie sabría… —Gaara frunció un poco el ceño, ¿por qué aquella joven le estaría ofreciendo alojamiento sin conocer antes la situación que lo rodeaba?. Al instante cayó en la cuenta, él era Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena y ella era Hinata Hyuuga, primogénita del reconocido clan Hyuuga, aquello no era más que una obligación, como representante de su clan no podía pasar por alto a un dirigente de su alcurnia.

—No quisiera causar molestias. —Habló con frialdad, pero ella no pareció achicarse ante su tono de voz.

—Hemos escuchado que en la aldea de la arena se esta despertando una revuelta civil. —La joven parecía bastante entretenida en observar el mango del paraguas, Gaara tuvo que contenerse de suspirar, al parecer las noticias corrían muy rápido.

—Siendo así sabrá que refugiarme en Konoha sería contraproducente para la política y gobierno de nuestras aldeas, no es mi intención despertar conflictos de esa magnitud. —Gaara se irguió cuan alto era, aunque le pareció que sus palabras perdían fuerza estando como estaba, mojado hasta el tuétano y con la capucha tapándole la mitad del rostro como un vulgar ladrón.

—El clan Hyuuga no mantiene vigilancia adicional de la aldea. —La chica pareció titubear un instante, pero luego se llenó de valor—. Puede perder cuidado, si gusta le daremos alojamiento hasta que decida que es lo que debe hacer.

—Hinata-sama. —La voz de Neji volvió a alzarse por encima de la tormenta—. Suban ya. —En realidad Gaara no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, tímidamente la chica lo tomó de la mano y jaló de él, antes de darse cuenta ya había subido a la carreta que no tardo demasiado en empezar a traquetear por el camino.

—Mis saludos y respetos Kazekage-sama. —Neji Hyuuga sentado frente a él le dirigió un respetuoso saludo con la cabeza y él se lo devolvió automáticamente, Hinata se había sentado junto a su primo, eran los únicos viajando dentro del vehiculo.

—Neji-nii, —Hinata colocó una mano sobre el brazo de su primo para llamar su atención—, el Kazekage debe pasar desapercibido…

—Entiendo. —El muchacho dio una cabezada, luego no quedo más que el silencio, lentamente Hinata retiró la mano del brazo de su primo y los tres giraron la vista hacía su respectiva ventana mirando el grado de la tormenta que se azotaba contra ellos.

De reojo Gaara miró a ambos primos, aunque reinaba el silencio no se notaba que estuvieran particularmente ansiosos o intrigados por haberlo encontrado en circunstancias tan extrañas, aunque, ¿de que se asombraba?, eran dos miembros del clan Hyuuga, el clan que parecía decir con cada poro de su piel "yo no me meto en tus asuntos, saca las narices de los míos", por lo menos eso era lo que siempre decía Naruto cuando se quejaba infantilmente con él.

La carroza dio un bote particularmente grande y Gaara tuvo que aferrarse al asiento, ahora que caía había mojado la banca y su vestimenta chorreaba agua que humedecía el piso. Pensó en disculparse, pero no parecía que los muchachos frente a él lo tomaran muy en cuenta.

—Ya vamos a llegar. —Neji anunció poniéndose de pie, Gaara dirigió su mirada aguamarina hacía él sin saber si aquello debía significar algo—. No creo que pregunten, pero por si acaso diré que es un hijo del señor feudal que va a arreglar unos asuntos con el clan. —Gaara asintió con la cabeza y se cubrió aún más con la capucha tapando sus hebras rojizas. No estaba muy seguro de si estaba tomando la mejor decisión (ahora aparte de estar en una aldea ajena entraría con engaños, ¿no lo hacía eso un criminal?), pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, la carreta pasó por la entrada de Konoha sin que se dieran siquiera el tiempo para echar una mirada dentro de la misma.

—El clan Hyuuga tiene ciertos privilegios. —Hinata aclaró avergonzada ante la aparente falta de seguridad de su aldea.

—Supongo que la tormenta ayudo también. —Neji se encogió de hombros sin tener ganas para tratar de excusar la negligencia de los guardias de la entrada.

—Entiendo. —Gaara asintió y luego giró la mirada por la ventana pensando en su aldea, ¿habría guerra?, ¿serviría de algo su desaparición?, ¿cómo estarían sus hermanos?, sus pensamientos más lúgubres rondaron sin compasión su mente hasta que repentinamente la carroza se detuvo.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a junta del consejo?

—No, llevémoslo al ala este hasta que sepamos… —Los primos cuchichearon entre sí, Gaara supuso que estaban decidiendo su destino y alojamiento.

—Le diré a Idawa que no mencione a la persona que hemos recogido. —Neji se encogió de hombros—. Con lo despistado que es seguro no se dio cuenta de que era el Kazekage.

—¿Al ala este entonces? —Hinata juntó las manos en su regazo.

—Sí. —Neji asintió con firmeza y luego se dirigió hacía Gaara—. Con su permiso. —Sin más bajó de la carreta y corrió entre la lluvia.

—Nosotros también. —Hinata parecía un poco más cohibida ahora que su primo ya no estaba con ellos—. Voy a llevarlo al ala este, es el área de meditación de la familia principal, no tiene seguridad.

—Entiendo. —Gaara se levantó con lentitud, la ropa mojada le había aterido las piernas a juego con el viaje en carreta, se sintió un poco torpe cuando bajó de un salto los escalones. Hinata abrió el paraguas y los cubrió a ambos, aunque para hacerlo tenía que alzar mucho el brazo por la diferencia de alturas.

—Por aquí. —La siguió mansamente hasta entrar a un primoroso corredor, la familia Hyuuga tenía un exquisito sentido del arte y la frugalidad—. E-esta será su habitación. —Le pareció que la joven se veía un poco nerviosa y quizás un poco insegura.

—Se lo agradezco en verdad. —Gaara entró a la habitación, como sala de meditación que era no había muchas cosas, lo que más llamaba la atención era un espejo que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación.

—Para nosotros es muy importante saber leer las facciones, —Hinata habló suavemente, casi con un sonido musical—, pero antes que leer a los demás… nosotros debemos leernos a nosotros mismos.

—Esa es una buena filosofía. —Gaara comentó con amargura, ¿se conocía a sí mismo?, ¿conocía el terror visceral a la soledad que encerraba dentro de su corazón?

—Ka-Kazekage-sama… —Hinata juntó las manos sobre su pecho, pequeñas gotas de lluvia brillaban entre sus cabellos oscuros—. Yo-yo no sé que es lo que esta pasando en su aldea, pe-pero… usted es… usted es un buen hombre.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Con su seriedad habitual Gaara giró completamente hacía ella, no era un buen hombre, era un buen ninja y los conceptos eran abismalmente diferentes.

—Yo… —Hinata posó la mirada en sus pies—. Cuando la guerra iba a iniciar… Neji-nii y yo estábamos ahí cuando todo el mundo empezó a pelear por viejas rencillas entre sus aldeas, pa-parecía que todo se iba a salir de control, pe-pero entonces usted habló y dijo que Naruto-kun lo había salvado, —los ojos de la chica se iluminaron—, usted dijo que quería proteger a Naruto-kun, no por ser el jinchuriki sino porque era su amigo. —Gaara sintió que los ojos de la chica se llenaban de luz—. Por eso cuando Neji-nii y yo activamos el Byakugan y vimos que era usted… ¡de verdad queremos ayudarlo!, usted lo dio todo por Naruto-kun…

—No estoy muy seguro de haber ayudado a Naruto en la guerra…

—Pero gracias a usted la alianza ninja fue solo una. —Hinata se encogió un poco sobre si misma—. U-usted fue quien le dio fuerzas a todos para pelear… —Gaara abrió la boca presto a desprestigiarse, pero justo en ese momento Neji entró al salón sacudiendo la cabeza, se encontraba tan mojado como él.

—He traído un futón y ropa seca.

—Neji-nii te has mojado.

—No es nada. —El joven dejó las cosas en el suelo y luego subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Gaara—. Por ahora el resto del clan no sabe de su presencia aquí, esta habitación de meditación le pertenece a Hinata-sama así que nadie debería acercarse.

—Se los agradezco. —Gaara se echó la capucha hacía atrás dejando al descubierto su rojo cabello.

—Debería darse una ducha. —Neji señaló hacía la izquierda—. Hay unos baños terminando estos pasillos. —Gaara asintió, tomó la ropa que le habían proporcionado y se perdió en el pasillo.

—Él se ve muy triste. —En cuanto Hinata dejó de verlo giró hacía su primo compartiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué estaría ahí sentado en medio de la nada? —Neji frunció el ceño—. Creí que era un vagabundo.

—Seguramente debe tener sus motivos para abandonar su aldea.

—No lo dudo. —Neji se cruzó de brazos—. Pienso que deberíamos pedir una audiencia con Hiashi-sama y compartirle nuestros actos.

—¿Crees que-que se moleste? —Hinata apretó con fuerza sus dedos índices uno contra el otro.

—Quien sabe. —Neji sonrió socarrón—. Ayudamos a infiltrarse en la aldea a un Kazekage fugado.

—¡E-eso suena más grave de lo que fue! —Hinata chilló asustada, por toda respuesta Neji le revolvió el largo cabello con una sonrisa, su relación se había vuelto mucho más cercana después de luchar espalda con espalda en la cuarta guerra ninja, de hecho muchas cosas habían cambiado, no solo entre ellos, también en la aldea.

—Como sea, —el joven recupero su usual seriedad—, él tiene razón, esto le traerá problemas a Naruto y a la aldea si llega a saberse así que debemos actuar con cautela.

—Sí. —Hinata observó el salón—. Me pregunto que estará pensando.

—¿El Kazekage? —Neji arqueó ambas cejas—. Dudo que pudiéramos siquiera imaginarlo.

…**.**

Gaara dejó que el agua tibia corriera por su espalda desnuda y cerró los ojos, en Suna darse un baño tranquilo era casi criminal dada la escasez de agua, pero ahí en Konoha todo parecía surgir del suelo con relativa facilidad.

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus hermanos?, ¿cómo estaría la aldea?, ¿estaba tomando decisiones correctas o equivocadas?, no tenía ni la menor idea de si estaba metiendo en problemas a esos dos jóvenes Hyuuga al quedarse en su casa, ¿si los acusaban después por ayudarlo?, no pudo evitar dar una larga y profunda respiración con pesadez.

Por pura inercia cerró la llave del agua y empezó a secar su cuerpo con una toalla, le habían traído una yukata y unas sandalias de estar en casa, aquella no era una ropa que usara normalmente, pero bueno, le estaban dando alojamiento, no podía quejarse.

Luego de haberse vestido se observó en el espejo, las ojeras estaban más marcadas que nunca, últimamente podía conciliar un par de horas el sueño, pero en su travesía por el desierto no había descansado nada.

Descuidadamente buscó su calabaza para colgársela en la espalda, pero luego recordó con pesar que la había dejado y no le quedo de otra más que colocarse el morral con arena en torno al hombro, el peso era tan desigual en comparación que sentía que se volvía ligero como la brisa.

Salió del cuarto de baño sintiendo que no era él quien estaba ahí, que era alguien más, que no era él quien se encontraba en Konoha tomando un baño irreal.

Iba con la mirada fija en sus pies, pero tuvo que levantar los ojos al escuchar las voces de los jóvenes Hyuuga.

—¿Mañana me hará usted de desayunar?

—¿Por qué?

—Mi estomago no podrá soportar que Hanabi-sama me use una vez más como conejillo de indias.

—Neji-nii, que malo. —La joven sonrió con suavidad, Gaara se detuvo en seco, hacía tiempo que no veía una sonrisa de esas, una tan tranquila y delicada.

—He soportado con valor una semana. —El joven fingió dolor—. No me pida más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Esta bien. —Gaara vio como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban tenuemente—. Po-Podría traerle al Kazekage también…

—Cierto, —el joven soltó un suspiro—, deberíamos irnos inventando algo para poder pasar por ahí con un plato extra de comida.

—¿Entrenamiento? —La joven preguntó con timidez, Gaara recordó vagamente una escena donde Neji siendo niño intentaba matarla.

—Es poco creativo pero todos nos creerán. —Neji se encogió de hombros—. Últimamente es lo único que hacemos.

—Tienes razón. —La chica volvió a sonreír, Gaara sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía, ¿por qué las personas en la aldea de Naruto podían sonreír de esa manera libre y tranquila?, ¿por qué él no había podido lograr algo similar con su propia gente?

—Kazekage-sama. —Los jóvenes parecieron reparar en él—. ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Pensaba. —Gaara echó a andar de nuevo hasta llegar a la altura de ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que con un poco de calma lograra encontrar la respuesta que esta buscando. —Neji se cuadró frente a él.

—Nosotros debemos volver a nuestras habitaciones, —Hinata pareció titubear—, Neji-nii duerme en la mansión secundaria y yo en la principal, pero si necesita algo…

—No se preocupen. —Gaara pensó que un gesto amable vendría bien en aquel momento, lastimeramente no era bueno con los gestos ni con las emociones—. Estaré bien.

—De-de acuerdo. —Hinata colocó una mano junto a su boca, como si quisiera decir algo más.

—Con su permiso entonces. —Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse Neji la tomó de la mano, hizo una corta reverencia hacía Gaara y salió de allí llevándose a la joven con él. Cuando se vio solo Gaara giró la mirada por el salón y se detuvo en la contemplación del reflejo que le regalaba el espejo.

—¿Eres de verdad tú Sabaku No Gaara? —Tenía la impresión de que hasta que no pudiera contestar esa pregunta no podría irse de aquel lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Bien, al final no me pude resistir (rueda por el suelo), esta vez le toca a Gaara, ya era justo y necesario. Como siempre gracias a todos por leer.

_22 de septiembre del 2012 Sábado _


	2. Pensamientos difusos

**LATIDOS SEPULTADOS**

**Capitulo 2: Pensamientos difusos**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Gaara abrió los ojos a las cuatro de la mañana sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, afuera caía una tormenta que estremecía los techos. Ver llover para él era realmente extraño, en Suna no llovía casi nunca, vivir en un lugar tan seco como ése quizás tuviera algo que ver con la misma aridez de sus habitantes.

Lentamente se puso de pie con el morral lleno de arena colgando del hombro, sus ojos aguamarina se posaron en el espejo que le devolvió la imagen de un muchacho con el rojo cabello desorganizado, piel muy blanca y vistiendo una yukata que le caía por debajo de las rodillas. Era decididamente extraño verse a sí mismo de esa manera.

No tenía nada que hacer así que caminó por el pasillo y terminó sentándose con los pies colgando, el cielo negro era surcado por chispazos de colores, el viento hacía crujir los paneles de papel.

¿Cómo estarían sus hermanos?, imaginaba que Temari estaba buscando una solución diplomática aunque tuviera que hacer uso de toda su brutalidad y Kankuro seguramente la apoyaba y fulminaba a muerte con una mirada a quien se metiera en su camino. Le vino a la mente un último recuerdo de las chicas que lo seguían chillando a todos lados, el único rostro claro para él era el de Matsuri, sus cabellos castaños y su sonrisa boba cuando gritaba:

—¡Gaara-sama! —¿Lo extrañaría?, era tonto pensar cosas como esas, pero sentía que necesitaba saber que era importante para alguien, de cualquier manera aún no era bueno descifrando sentimientos que vinieran de un plano más romántico, de hecho no era bueno en lo absoluto.

Kankuro casi siempre era quien le avisaba que alguna chica lo estaba viendo más de la cuenta y Temari era quien había limado poco a poco y con mucha paciencia su carácter antisocial y arisco. De cualquier manera la gente de la Arena no se caracterizaba por ser una pera en dulce, Gaara suponía que estaba bien no ser tan expresivo, después de todo era propio de la región en la que había nacido.

Un rayo cayó peligrosamente cerca y como en un sueño recordó a Sasuke Uchiha lanzando ataques eléctricos con su espada. Sasuke, a pesar de todo, había logrado volver a un hogar, había tenido amigos que habían creído en él y que habían pasado por encima de todo para llevarlo de vuelta, ¿habría alguien en su aldea que sintiera una amistad tan grande por él?

Cerrando los ojos recordó a su pueblo hacía ya un par de años, cuando había sido revivido luego de morir a manos de Akatsuki, en ese momento su pueblo había ovacionado su vida, mucha gente había llorado y su nombre había sido repetido como un himno de alegría y esperanza. ¿Dónde estaba ahora ese hombre?, ¿dónde el dirigente que había logrado tocar el corazón de su gente?

La tormenta creció en intensidad, el viento aulló, ¡que fuerte era el viento!, siempre elegante, siempre cambiante, tan intenso. El viento siempre le recordaba a Temari, su hermana era ruda, valiente y decidida, pero cuando quería podía ser chispeante, divertida y agradable, el viento también era así, maleable, libre.

—¿Eres libre Sabaku No Gaara? —Se preguntó a si mismo para después cerrar los ojos y tomar aire con fuerza, el agua alcanzaba a mojarle los pies desnudos, ahí el clima era fresco, pero no podía compararse en ningún modo con el ambiente helado del desierto por la noche.

Con los ojos cerrados se recreó en la imagen del desierto por la noche, la luna bañando las dunas de arena, casi reflejándose en el suelo, la oscuridad de la noche, la quietud de un mundo que dormía y el viento helado enredando sus cabellos color fuego. Suna tenía una belleza tranquila, una belleza que no cualquiera podría ver, ¡era tan diferente a Konoha!, Konoha bailaba en vida y verdor, era alegría con sus calles coloridas y su gente sonriente, era brillo con sus riachuelos y sus bosques.

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, recordó cuando siendo niño se abrazaba de su oso llorando en la soledad, justo en esos instantes se sentía tan solo como cuando era niño, tan solo como cuando todos le daban la espalda, pero quizás ahora la soledad era peor, sí, sí lo era, porque después de haber conocido un mundo donde tenía amigos se veía repentinamente obligado a esconderse, a huir, a caer de su puesto.

Cuando era niño había llorado un par de veces en la soledad de su habitación, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, era un hombre y no cualquiera, era el dirigente de una nación, era Gaara del desierto, el hombre que se había equivocado al guiar a su aldea, lo había hecho de la misma manera en que había errado su padre.

De todas maneras, ¿a que desequilibrado se le había ocurrido ponerlo en el poder?, ¿quién le otorgaba el nombre de Kage al jinchuriki del Shukaku?, cierto, aquella bestia se había ido de su interior, pero un jinchuriki siempre sería un jinchuriki, había algo en el corazón que inevitablemente seguía doliendo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata se había levantado a las seis de la mañana, no porque quisiera sino porque la tormenta azotaba de tal manera la ventana que no pudo conciliar por más tiempo el sueño y de cualquier manera no era como si tener al kazekage escondido en las salas de meditación fuera como para andar por ahí de rositas.

Viendo que no volvería a dormirse decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, normalmente disfrutaba mucho la sensación del agua corriendo por su piel y el shampoo en el cabello, pero esta vez se encontraba tan distraída que hizo todo mecánicamente. Se colocó el kimono ceremonial y sujetó su cabello con dos pinzas a los lados, debía pedir una audiencia con su padre, ¿se molestaría o la aprobaría?, de cualquier manera a esas alturas no había gran cosa que su padre pudiera hacer más que apoyarlos.

Estaba segura de que Neji ya estaría en el comedor o en el recibidor esperando por ella, así era Neji después de todo, no hablaba demasiado pero no la dejaba sola, acciones más que palabras, así era su primo.

Ya en su habitación retorció un poco las manos y tomó aire con fuerza, desde la guerra que su padre era un poco más comprensivo con ella, pero sinceramente lo que había hecho podía traerle un sincope a cualquiera.

"Padre, el kazekage esta escondido en mi sala de meditación", no, había formas más civilizadas de provocarle un infarto.

"Padre, dadas nuestras relaciones con Suna y la importancia de nuestro clan me vi en la necesidad, ya que el kazekage estaba en un apuro, de…", no, ahora parecía como que se había visto forzada a darle hospitalidad.

"Padre, entenderá que…"

—Hinata-sama. —La voz de Neji se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y la chica no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto.

—Voy Neji-niisan. —Sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta, Neji estaba ahí, el traje ceremonial del clan le quedaba como anillo al dedo, o quizás era que a la gente guapa todo le quedaba, distraídamente pensó que su primo si que había sido agraciado por los dioses.

—¿Esta lista?

—No. —Hinata tomó aire con fuerza—. Pero vamos. —Apenas pasaban de las ocho de la mañana pero ninguno de los dos podían esperar por más tiempo, pidieron la audiencia y luego esperaron arrodillados en la pose clásica de espera en la sala de ceremonias.

Por varios minutos Hinata se entretuvo alisando el kimono que caía a los lados de sus rodillas, aquella habitación la ponía nerviosa, había sido ahí dónde se había decidido que matarían al tío de Neji, ahí dónde se le había hecho a un lado como heredera, ahí dónde se decidió que no importaba para la familia.

De reojo volteó a ver a Neji, como siempre su primo destilaba autocontrol y confianza, ¿cómo podía hacer cosas como aquella?, antes de la guerra Neji había sido un jounnin de elite, pero ahora era como si las penurias pasadas lo hubieran engrandecido, era valiente, fuerte y aún humano, aún suave cuando tenía que serlo, Neji era como el junken una suavidad que podía matar, un movimiento fluido, una danza hermosa y letal. ¿Qué era ella en comparación?

—Neji, Hinata. —El patriarca hizo su entrada luciendo tan serio como siempre, aunque algo de extrañeza contorneaba sus pupilas.

—Hiashi-sama.

—Ottou-san. —Ambos muchachos se inclinaron al tiempo en una perfecta reverencia, los brazos bien estirados al frente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Directo al grano, como siempre.

—Ottou-san… —Hinata tomó aire, Neji la miró de reojo, como listo para ayudarla en el momento en que titubeara—. Ayer le di alojamiento a alguien en nombre de la familia Hyuuga.

—¿Alguien? —Su padre repitió arqueando las cejas, no parecía haber sorpresa en su voz, pero Hinata supo que estaba intrigado, no solía ser muy comunicativo con sus expresiones, que alzara las cejas era una muestra clara de que aquello no había estado en sus planes.

—E-es… —Se regañó a si misma mentalmente por tartamudear—. Es… es Gaara-sama.

—¿El Kazekage? —Hinata asintió lentamente e inconscientemente escondió un poco la cabeza entre los hombros.

—El Kazekage se encontraba en una situación precaria, lo hemos recibido en nuestro honorable clan en calidad de invitado, pero en realidad justo ahora su paradero es…

—Desconocido. —Hiashi interrumpió a Neji que había salido en ayuda de su prima—. Se han mandado reportes a todas las aldeas, Suna esta en crisis.

—El Kazekage… —Hinata intentó decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué.

—El Kazekage que se ha reportado desaparecido en realidad se encuentra en nuestros terrenos, ¿puedo saber por qué aún no se ha dado la alarma de un chakra ajeno?

—Él-él esta en mi sala de meditación. —Hinata tartamudeó enrojeciendo tenuemente.

—Una idea inteligente. —Hiashi se puso de pie—. Si lo encontraron en el camino era inevitable que le ofrecieran ayuda como innegable aliado del Hokage.

—¿E-entonces? —Aún desde el suelo Hinata giró la mirada hacía su padre.

—Hago este asunto su responsabilidad por completo, tomen las medidas que crean necesarias. —El patriarca se alejó dándoles la espalda—. El clan Hyuuga se lava las manos de las decisiones que tomen por su propia voluntad. —Sin más el hombre salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno, —Neji se levantó pesadamente estirando las piernas—, fue más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Tu crees? —Hinata se levantó mortificada.

—¿Nos dio carta blanca, no?

—E-es como si en realidad no se hubiera enterado de nada.

—Precisamente. —Neji sacudió imaginarias pelusas de su pantalón—. Ahora la responsabilidad es nuestra.

—Bu-bueno, supongo que… que esta bien. —Hinata soltó un suspiro y luego giró a ver a su primo—. Lamento que por mi culpa…

—Yo también quería ayudarlo. —Neji le restó importancia al asunto—. Por cierto, deberíamos llevarle algo de comer.

—¡Oh! —Hinata sintió que enrojecía—. Lo olvide por completo.

—Como llevamos puesta la ropa ceremonial podemos decir que iremos a meditar. —Neji caminó con las manos metidas dentro de las enormes mangas—. Aunque creo que resultara perjudicial que vayamos los dos siempre a ese lugar solos.

—Oh. —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, después de todo estaban en una edad volátil y ya varios miembros del clan habían murmurado uno que otro comentario mordaz a pesar de su parentesco.

"Relaciones entre primos no son tan extrañas después de todo", eso había dicho Neji, pero Hinata se había puesto blanca, ¿por qué le parecía que Neji no se escandalizaba todo lo que debería con ese asunto? (de hecho no se escandalizaba en lo absoluto), bueno, era Neji después de todo.

Como llevaba puesta la ropa ceremonial sólo llenó una canasta con pan, leche y frutas, Neji la cargó por todo el patio mientras ella sostenía una sombrilla por encima de sus cabezas, seguía lloviendo, bueno, después de todo era temporada de lluvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara estaba sentado aún en el pasillo cuando los vio venir, caminaban pegados uno al otro, él con el cabello suelto, ropa ceremonial que le daba un aire de príncipe antiguo y cargando una canasta que lo ladeaba ligeramente a la izquierda, ella con un kimono ceremonial que encendía de color su negro cabello con tintes azulinos, sostenía un paraguas sobre sus cabezas y a pesar de todas las precauciones parecía que la parte inferior de su ropa se estaba volviendo un desastre.

Los vio venir desde lejos, el rostro serio de él y la ligera animación en el rostro de ella mientras esperaba por sus respuestas. Podrían haber posado para una postal turística y no se habrían visto mejor, el clan Hyuuga irradiaba paz y tradición en cada movimiento e inconscientemente aquellos dos eran un reflejo de sus enseñanzas.

Gaara no pudo evitar seguir cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada, la manera grácil de moverse aún en el reducido espacio bajo el paraguas, su piel blanca y aquel aire delicado que los envolvía. Así que a eso se refería Naruto cuando le mencionaba en sus cartas que el clan Hyuuga era diferente.

"No puedo meterme con ellos", le había declarado desolado, "cada que lo intento acabo topándome con esa cordial defensa".

—Kazekage-sama. —Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la chica hizo una inclinación con la cabeza hacía él—. Buenos días. —Su voz seguía siendo débil y quizás un poco insegura, pero parecía que tomaba aplomo cuando estaba con aquel joven, Neji Hyuuga.

—Buenos días. —Gaara contestó el saludo con los ojos fríos e insensibles de siempre, pero no pareció que le afectara a ninguno de los dos.

—Ya hemos comunicado a Hiashi-sama que se encuentra aquí. —Neji le comunicó, pero al terminar de hablar sonrió de una manera un poco torcida, la chica enrojeció y le dio un ligero codazo a su primo.

—Neji-nii… —Se había puesto roja y él le sonrió en respuesta, Gaara los miró comprendiendo apenas que había una camaradería agradable entre ellos, a pesar de lo que recordaba haber visto en los exámenes para Chunnin aquellos dos habían logrado superar sus problemas.

—Le-le trajimos algo para que almorzara. —Hinata extendió tímidamente la canasta hacía él, parecía un poco intimidada, de cualquier manera Gaara sabía que causaba ese efecto en las personas. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó una pieza de pan, Neji sirvió tres vasos de leche y los tres desayunaron en silencio viendo la lluvia caer, sinceramente Gaara no sabía si era un silencio agradable o incomodo, tampoco podría definir si era un momento melancólico o si simplemente se agradecía el silencio y ya.

De reojo giró a ver a Neji que incluso comiendo parecía elegante y distante, sus ojos color plata estaban fijos en las nubes cargadas de tormenta, usualmente Gaara no era el tipo de persona que perdiera tiempo observando a las personas a su alrededor, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en aquel lugar y perderse en la introspección traía a la superficie monstruos dormidos.

Viendo que Neji no representaba gran entretenimiento giró a ver a Hinata de reojo, ella tenía migajas de pan junto a la boca y comía con la cabeza inclinada como si le diera vergüenza que la vieran, sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas para decir que era por el clima que sólo estaba fresco como mucho.

—¿Kazekage-sama? —Se sorprendió cuando ella giró cohibida hacía él, ¿por qué había alcanzado a sentir su mirada?, ella no tenía el Byakugan activado.

—No es nada. —Sin embargo le contestó con la propiedad de siempre.

—Uh… entiendo. —No pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse cuando ella aceptó esa respuesta que en realidad no aclaraba nada, estaba seguro de que Temari o Matsuri habrían seguido insistiendo hasta sacarle la verdad, quizás aquel comportamiento se debía a que no eran cercanos.

La chica volvió la vista al frente, su cuerpo un poco encogido sobre sí mismo. Gaara podía no comprender mucho acerca de la vida cotidiana, pero estaba seguro que aquella era una pose de defensa y de poca seguridad, ¿cómo podía una chica aparentemente hermosa mantener una pose como esa?, ciertamente no era muy ducho en asuntos de mujeres, pero podía reconocer la belleza, su hermana era una mujer guapa, aquella chica también lo era, sólo que de una manera diferente, ¿cómo decirlo?, si su hermana era viento aquella chica era el agua reflejada en un estanque, clara, limpia y delicada.

Sin venir a cuento volvió a pensar en Suna, en la manera en que la luna se reflejaba a veces en las dunas de arena, en la calma que le brindaba. Si había una mujer para él probablemente fuera Suna, la amaba entera, la amaba como quizás no lograría amar nunca a nadie.

—Debo irme. —Repentinamente Neji se puso de pie.

—¿A-a dónde? —La voz de ella sonaba angustiada, o quizás era que Gaara estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa clase de tono en otras personas ante la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con él.

—Gai-sensei. —El muchacho sonó cansado—. Quiere que le ayude a Lee con algo de la séptima puerta según entendí.

—Oh. —Hinata juntó ambas manos en su regazo—. Di-dile… no se excedan… —Parecía preocupada, Neji por toda respuesta le acarició al descuido la cabeza y echó a andar hacía el patio.

—¡Neji-niisan, llévate el paraguas!

—Quédeselo usted. —El muchacho levantó una mano en medio de la lluvia que ya mojaba de mala manera su ropa—. Prefiero enfermarme yo.

—Neji-niisan… —El muchacho se alejó, por un momento Gaara y ella sólo existieron en la necesidad de ver su espalda alejarse, pero luego la voz del pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

—¿Se refería a Rock Lee?

—Sí, —Hinata giró lentamente hacía él—, Lee-san.

—¿Ya puede abrir la séptima puerta?

—Eso creo… —Hinata titubeó y luego, recordando lentamente, giró hacía él con los labios entreabiertos, ¡cierto!, había sido Lee la primer persona que lograba quebrar su defensa de arena absoluta, tiempo después Shino se lo había contado, la manera en que habían peleado, la decisión en los ojos de Lee y la oscuridad en la mirada de Gaara.

En aquel tiempo habían sido Gennin, apenas unos niños de doce años que no conocían gran cosa de la vida y que en el mejor de los casos jugaban a ser mayores, habían tenido buenas misiones aunque sin un gran peligro al que enfrentarse, pero aquel examen había sido como enfrentarse a la realidad, la verdadera oscuridad del mundo en ese entonces había estado personificada en Gaara del desierto.

—Fue un buen contrincante. —Gaara murmuró, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho más para si mismo que para ella así que no acoto nada más. Recordaba aquella época, Lee y ella habían sido vecinos de habitación por un tiempo, las enfermeras decían que un par de chicas iban a ver al joven casi todos los días, en su caso Shino y Kiba se turnaban para verla. Lastima que sus amigos no fueran muy dados a llevar flores, a ella le gustaban las flores, pero nunca nadie le había llevado una cuando había estado hospitalizada (¡y mira que había estado en el hospital infinidad de veces!).

Una tenue melancolía pintó su mirada al recordar esos tiempos, amarga infancia que dolía cada vez que pensaba en ella y que sin embargo había sido el inicio de su camino ninja.

Gaara a su vez también se perdió en sus recuerdos, cuando era niño Rock Lee le había desequilibrado, de hecho casi la mitad de Konoha lo había hecho. Había sido esa chica sentada ahora a su lado peleando con su primo, la sangre saliendo de su boca y manchando el piso, había sido Rock Lee siendo protegido por su maestro, reconocido como un subordinado y amado por eso, había sido Sasuke con aquel rayo quebrando su barrera de arena, orillándolo, había sido esa chica Sakura enfrentándolo simplemente con un kunai, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo en amor, protegiendo hasta el final y había sido Naruto, el inicio y el fin.

¿Sería que la gente de Konoha era así?, ¿capaz de impactar el corazón de los demás?, quizás era el contacto con Naruto, había algo en él que cambiaba a la gente a su alrededor o quizás sólo era el espíritu de la Hoja, Naruto se lo había explicado poniéndose serio por una vez en la vida, había fuerza en sus palabras y su mirada mientras intentaba explicar el amor y la unidad de su pueblo.

Pensar en eso le hizo sentirse nuevamente débil, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos lo llevaba inexorablemente a pensar en su propia tierra, en su propia gente, en su abandono, ¿era su decisión la correcta?

Cerró los ojos oyendo la lluvia caer, ¿por qué llovería tanto?, tenía los pies fríos por la humedad circundante, su cabello se mecía lentamente en el viento.

—Lo-lo olvidaba. —La voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Su-su ropa. —Lentamente Hinata extendió la ropa que el día anterior se había empapado, incluso la capa estaba ahí.

—Gracias. —Gaara sujetó todo automáticamente, aquel vestuario le recordaba demasiado a lo que había sido antes, a sus obligaciones como Kage, a la dignidad de su puesto. Nuevamente hubo silencio entre ellos y esta vez Gaara se dio cuenta de que era incomodo, situaciones como aquella le habían sido harto comunes en sus primeros días _post-Naruto _en Suna, pero hacía ya bastante tiempo desde eso, sin darse cuenta había dejado que Temari y Kankuro hablaran por él durante las reuniones amistosas de tal manera que no sabía comportarse por si mismo.

—Y-yo… —Finalmente la chica se armó de algo de valor y se puso de pie, lucía nerviosa—. Lo dejare para… —En realidad no sabía para qué, sólo comprendía que aquello era incomodo para ambos. Por suerte Gaara asintió con la cabeza y ella fue libre de hacerle una pequeña reverencia, tomar el paraguas y retirarse.

—Le traeré la comida luego.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez a las tres de la mañana, había logrado dormir dos horas y media lo cual definitivamente debería preocuparlo, usualmente en Suna lograba dormir cuatro horas, si el día anterior había tenido una pelea o un entrenamiento fuerte incluso lograba descansar cinco horas. Y una vez (pensó con divertida melancolía) había logrado dormir cinco horas y media y sus hermanos casi habían organizado una fiesta.

Se había puesto la yukata para dormir pues una vez había escuchado a Naruto decir que en Konoha se dormía con ropa ligera.

"_Yo duermo en boxers dattebayo" _era una aproximación más exacta de lo que recordaba había dicho, de hecho Gaara solía tomar cada palabra de Naruto como un libro de leyes personal que debía aprender al revés y al derecho.

De cualquier manera estaba casi seguro de que no sería buena idea dormir en ropa interior en un lugar como lo era la mansión Hyuuga, de hecho no se imaginaba a ninguno de ellos durmiendo tan ligeros como Naruto lo había planteado. Como invitado solo podía ver y tratar de imitar tratando de causar la menor molestia posible.

Por tres horas se entretuvo jugueteando con la arena del morral, la hacía deslizarse por el suelo, formar finos hilos frente a él y luego regresar a la bolsa, luego la hacía danzar entre sus manos, girar alrededor de él y formar pequeños escudos. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a la cantidad, los escudos eran más delgados y los golpes menos contundentes, además seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo a cada momento, se sentía tan vulnerable como un recién nacido arrojado al foso de los leones.

Cuando aquello dejo de distraerlo se decidió a caminar por los salones de meditación, había varios ahí además del salón de la heredera, por cierto que la tarde anterior Neji había llegado por la noche dejándole como indicación de que si sentía el chakra de alguien se sentara por ahí sin hacer ruido hasta que la presencia se hubiera alejado.

Aquel no era problema en realidad, antes de ser Kage Gaara había sido un despiadado asesino, sabía perfectamente bien como pasar desapercibido y enseñanzas como esas no se iban por más años que pasaran.

Después de recorrer todos los salones y verse en todos los espejos se paró a un lado de un pilar a ver caer la lluvia, cerca de las ocho de la mañana Neji Hyuuga llegó corriendo, aunque sus facciones seguían siendo elegantes no se veía tan propio como el día anterior, además venía solo.

—Hinata-sama le manda esto. —De cualquier manera dejó una canasta en el pasillo—. Hoy es posible que no podamos pasar por aquí hasta más tarde porque hay reunión en el clan.

—Entiendo. —Gaara simplemente lo miro con la intensidad de sus ojos verdes, en aquel corto espacio de tiempo había comprendido que Neji Hyuuga no era de los que se intimidaban con tan poco.

—Siendo así. —Neji hizo una rápida reverencia y echó a correr por donde había llegado, nuevamente no llevaba paraguas, ¿sería que no tenía miedo a mojarse?, o quizás es que le gustaba hacerlo.

Gaara tuvo un rápido parpadeo y extendió la mano hacía afuera con la palma hacía arriba, las gotas de agua golpearon su mano, estaba fría y causaba cosquilleo en su piel a pesar del escudo de arena.

Aquello era raro porque usualmente no podía sentir las cosas a su alrededor debido a la arena que lo protegía, aunque era lógico, siendo agua era capaz de mojar la arena, el agua era a lo único que debía temerle, podía ser su aliado o su más mortal enemigo.

En Konoha llovía mucho. Se lo había estado repitiendo constantemente.

Abrió la canasta, dentro había almuerzo y comida, debía ser cierto entonces que no podrían darse una vuelta hasta tarde. No supo si aquello lo hacía sentir solo, cuando estaba en su oficina trabajando sin descanso siempre estaba solo, cada dos horas alguien entraba interrumpiéndolo, pero casi siempre la breve entrevista no duraba más de diez minutos.

Le dio una mordida a un onigiri y sintió que su pecho se relajaba, lo cierto es que creciendo como Temari como cocinera aquella comida le sabía al cielo y ciertamente no sabía si era porque Hinata cocinaba muy bien o si, por el contrario, su hermana era muy mala.

"_Deberías comer la comida de Hinata-chan, es mejor que el ramen, ¡dattebayo!" _En un recuerdo vago recordó la respuesta, si Naruto decía que era mejor que el ramen entonces era un hecho que la chica era buena cocinera, aquello era raro, que recordara a ninguna kunnoichi se le adiestraba en un arte como ese.

¿Sería que el clan Hyuuga les enseñaba algo como eso?, parecía poco probable de personas que tenían la palabra _nobleza _impresa en la frente. Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar algo, hasta ahora no había podido ver el sello del pájaro enjaulado, Naruto le había hablado de él y hace años en el torneo para Chunnin Neji se había quitado las vendas para que el rubio pudiera verlo, pero él había estado demasiado lejos para apreciarlo. De cualquier manera no es como si pudiera pedirle a Neji que se lo enseñara para aliviar su curiosidad.

Por muchos años él había tenido al Shukaku sellado en su cuerpo, ¿sería parecido el sentimiento?, además no entendía muy bien como funcionaba el sello de los Hyuuga y Naruto no parecía más ducho en el tema que él.

En semejantes pensamientos se le fue la mañana, una bastante tranquila por no decir aburrida, lo único que mejoro un poco su tarde lluviosa fue que la comida era incluso más sabrosa que el almuerzo, fuera de eso no le quedo de otra que perderse en sus pensamientos y aquello hacía todo aquel ambiente aún más sombrío.

Negro y blanco nunca habían tenido límites tan poco definidos, de tanto pensar le estaba doliendo la cabeza, de haber tenido su calabaza de arena hubiera formado la escultura de su madre y se habría arrullado en sus brazos como lo haría un niño.

El sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas cuando escuchó un peculiar chapoteo, el ruido lo alerto, pensó en esconderse, pero sorpresivamente notó que aquel ruido tan poco agraciado era causado por ambos primos.

Ambos caminaban sobre el encharcado patio con ropa de entrenamiento, ella intentaba cubrirlos con un paraguas, sus pasos no eran delicados, de hecho parecían cansados en un punto que rayaba con el agotamiento mortal, ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, como si hasta hace poco hubiesen estado entrenando o algo parecido.

—Kazekage-sama. —Neji se dejo caer sin ceremonias en el pasillo al lado de él después del saludo inicial.

—Ka-Kazekage-sama. —Hinata repitió el saludo y pese a su reticencia terminó por dejarse caer al lado de su primo, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

—He de suponer que fue un día largo. —Gaara comentó con diplomacia.

—Muy largo. —Neji también había cerrado los ojos, aunque no estaba resoplando como su prima.

—No era necesario que vinieran. —No quería causar molestias después de todo.

—Que-queríamos venir. —Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, aún seguía sonrojada, Gaara se preguntó si es que habían llegado hasta ahí corriendo—. El Kazekage debe estar… es muy solitario por aquí. —Ella pareció enrojecer de una manera escandalosa, Gaara la observó curioso sin explicarse el repentino cambio.

—Hinata-sama… —Neji resopló—. No siento la pierna.

—Yo-yo no siento el brazo. —Ambos soltaron un suspiro y volvieron a cerrar los ojos, sin poder evitarlo Gaara parpadeó.

—¿Un combate? —Era inevitable, estar solo todo el día despertaba a límites insospechados su curiosidad.

—Una demostración ante el clan en realidad. —Neji arqueó una ceja sin abrir los ojos.

—Neji-niisan no-no tiene piedad. —Lentamente Hinata abrió los ojos y giró a ver a su primo con ternura, Neji suspiró cansado y le sujetó una mano.

—Como guardián debo darle pelea, si no, no tendría caso mi misión de protección.

—¿Pe-pelea? —Gaara intuyó que aquella pregunta sonaba divertida—. Me haces polvo.

—Ya no tanto. —El joven finalmente abrió los ojos, ambos se vieron cariñosamente por un par de segundos, inconscientemente Gaara dio un paso atrás o ellos habían olvidado que él estaba ahí o él aún no era capaz de comprender ese tipo de sentimientos.

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos volvieran a cerrar los ojos rendidos, estuvieron así por un par de minutos hasta que Neji se levantó soltando lentamente la mano de su prima que resbaló sin fuerza por el suelo de madera.

—¿Se ha dormido? —Gaara se dio cuenta de que la pregunta que había formulado tenía más sorpresa que extrañeza.

—Fue un combate extenuante. —Fue una ligera inflexión en la voz, pero se dio cuenta de que Neji Hyuuga se había puesto a la defensiva.

—Lo digo por mí. —Gaara supo que tenía que aclararlo—. Nadie duerme frente a mí. —Neji lo miró hondamente, de alguna manera Gaara se sintió incomodo, recordó que hacía muchos años esos ojos blancos habían leído a la perfección a la chica que ahora dormía tranquila frente a ellos, ¿estaría haciendo lo mismo con él?

—Me gustaría decir que es porque Hinata-sama confía en mí, —Neji se encogió de hombros, parecía relajado después de detallar el rostro del pelirrojo—, pero en realidad es porque siente que usted no es ninguna amenaza. —Ante tales palabras Gaara arqueó ambas cejas, él era el Kazekage, era una amenaza para cualquiera sin lugar a dudas.

—No entiendo.

—Hay animales peligrosos en este mundo, —Neji colocó las manos flojas en sus caderas y miró al cielo, inconscientemente Gaara hizo lo mismo—, pero incluso ellos no atacaran sin motivo. —Eso por lo menos sonaba un poco más claro, Gaara giró a ver de reojo a la chica que descansaba en el suelo, la mano encogida ligeramente junto a la cara y el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

—Tú también eres un animal salvaje Neji Hyuuga. —No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Lo soy. —Neji siguió contemplando el cielo.

—Y tus colmillos fueron dirigidos hacía ella en el pasado. —No podía evitarlo, aquello despertaba confusión en su mente, cierto, en su momento él también había tratado mal a sus hermanos, pero en ningún momento había llegado tan lejos como para intentar matarlos, para parar el corazón de alguno de los dos, y de cualquier forma sus hermanos nunca le habían dado una mirada tan tierna y dulce como la que esa chica le había entregado a su primo.

—Hay animales salvajes que logran ser domesticados. —El muchacho se encogió de hombros, el recuerdo ya no causaba ninguna conmoción en su interior.

—¿Cómo? —A destiempo Gaara notó que sonaba tan anhelante como un niño, como cuando siendo muy pequeño le hacía preguntas a Yoshamaru pensando que él tendría la respuesta a todo.

—Con amor. —Neji respondió con simpleza.

—Amor… —Conocía la palabra, él amaba a Suna, la amaba por encima de todo lo demás, de alguna manera Suna también lo había domesticado a él—. ¿Tú la amas?

—Más que a mi vida. —Gaara abrió la boca, dudó y giró la vista hacía ella, apenas una chica insignificante durmiendo de cualquier modo en un piso de madera, la misma que había logrado domesticar al genio del clan Hyuuga, un hombre que no nacía en esa familia más que una vez cada cien años.

—¿Ella te ama a ti? —Porque él amaba a Suna, la amaba con todo su corazón, pero… ¿lo amaba su tierra de vuelta?, ¿sus habitantes lo amaban de regreso?

—Quien sabe. —Neji se encogió de hombros con humor—. A veces pienso que si pudiera hacerlo Hinata-sama podría amar hasta a las piedras.

—No entiendo. —Gaara lo miró fijamente.

—Hinata-sama me ama, —Neji se agachó y la tomó entre brazos haciéndola ovillo sobre su pecho, realmente no volvía a aceptar un combate de cuatro horas seguidas en su contra, al final del mismo estaba seguro de que ambos empezaban a ver doble—, ¿cómo me ama?, quien sabe, Hinata-sama es capaz de sentir amor por casi cualquier cosa o cualquier persona, lo extraordinario sería que no sintiera amor por mí.

—¿Por qué alguien así es ninja? —Gaara frunció el ceño, ya había notado antes que era gentil, pero no imaginaba que llegara a tanto.

—Fue su destino, igual que el destino me ha colocado como su guardián y a usted en su camino.

—¿Dices que me encontraba en ese camino y ella me encontró por un motivo? —Gaara frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—En este mundo no existen las coincidencias. —Neji se tronó el cuello soltando un suspiro—. El destino es maleable, eso es lo que aprendí de Naruto, nada es absoluto, pero a veces la vida regala oportunidades.

—¿Cuál fue tu oportunidad? —Gaara sintió los granos de arena removerse en el morral que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

—Naruto, —Neji sonrió de medio lado, como si aquello le causara gracia—, él me puso en el camino correcto y entonces encontré a Hinata-sama, no, Naruto me hizo verla.

—¿Ella? —Una hermosa chica gentil que no parecía muy fuerte y que a simple vista no calificaba para ninja.

—Es hermosa la lluvia cierto, —Neji volvió la vista al exterior—, pareciera tan suave y sin embargo puede volverse una tormenta.

—Naruto también fue mi oportunidad. —Gaara se paró a su lado con los brazos cruzados, por alguna razón se sentía más cercano a Neji Hyuuga ahora.

—Ahora solo tiene que concentrarse en _eso _que el destino quiere que vea. —Neji hizo un movimiento para acomodar la cabeza de su prima sobre su hombro—. Es una lastima Hinata-sama no quería que estuviera solo, lo cierto es que a ella le espanta la soledad. —Gaara tuvo que apretar los labios para no decir que a él también le asustaba.

—Esta bien, ya es tarde. —Porque era el Kazekage, hombres como él no tenían permitido el miedo ni el dudar.

—Lo es. —Neji soltó un suspiro—. No creo que pueda sostener el paraguas, ni modo. —Dio un paso hacía el patio, pero el agua no lo tocó, giró la mirada hacía arriba y se encontró con un escudo de arena—. Eso es muy práctico.

—Pero debes apresurarte. —Gaara seguía con los brazos cruzados, su mirada esmeralda lo veía fijamente en la oscuridad—. Dentro de poco se mojara. —Neji parpadeó.

—¿No la hará más fuerte entonces? —Pero no espero una respuesta, en lugar de eso echó a andar con su prima en brazos, Gaara los vio irse y por primera vez desde que estaba ahí sintió un deseo meramente egoísta y sinsentido, sintió que quería volver a verlos la mañana siguiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Antes de que los exámenes lleguen a arrasar con todo terminé este capitulo, la lastima es que la lap esta fallando y ya me cansé de presionar las teclas como si quisiera exprimirlas para que se marque la letra (horror).

Agradezco a:

**Farah Maysoon**

**Diosa Luna**

**Ama Amaya-chan**

**LuKuran**

**HoshNoTsuya**

**Hina-hime**

**Pitukel**

**Kik**

**Stefany BM**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Chibieiki**

**VejiBra**

**Almar-chan**

**Priscicklla**

**Mefurin-Chan**

**Adlgutie**

**Zhura**

**Ro0w'z**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Ali1895**

**Unmei100**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**TSUKI**

**HinataElric**

**Aika Natsuki**

No saben lo feliz que me pone el recibimiento ofrecido al pelirrojo, en cuanto a dudas es posible que éste sea un amor lento, por lo cual será un fic largo, creo.

Por ahora Gaara tiene la mente en otra parte, pero hay que darle tiempo, el pobre esta confundido.

Un beso y gracias por leer. Ciao

_8 de Octubre del 2012 Lunes _


	3. Amistad es

**LATIDOS SEPULTADOS**

**Capitulo 3: Amistad es…**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Gaara estaba sentado en el pasillo viendo la lluvia caer, la luna emergía brillante en el cielo, antes, no podía negarlo, lo que significaba la luna para él era una emoción vibrante y maligna de matar.

No podía, de ningún modo, decir que extrañaba al Shukaku excepto por la fuerza extra que le brindaba, pero había momentos en que recordaba aquellos días y había algo latiendo en su corazón, no sabía como definirlo, ¿sería que estaba tan enfermo como para extrañar aquellos días de matanza?, no, no era eso.

Quizás sólo era melancolía, a veces las personas extrañaban tiempos pasados aunque no hubieran sido precisamente buenos. Cuando se acercaba la luna llena Gaara sentía que la sangre en sus venas empezaba a vibrar, la gente a su alrededor también lo notaba, era como la marea que se excitaba con el girar de la tierra, el Shukaku era después de todo una bestia y él sólo era su contenedor.

Hacía poco había tenido una platica con Naruto, el rubio le había comentado que Kurama y él se habían vuelto amigos, aquel planteamiento lo había descolocado en primera instancia, ciertamente el rubio tenía una facilidad apabullante para llegar al corazón de las personas con sus palabras, pero no habría imaginado que su grandeza pudiera abarcar el comprenderse con una bestia como aquella.

En el pasado jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacerse amigo de Shukaku, ¡ni en broma!, de hecho la razón por la que era insomne era porque no quería cederle la batalla sobre su mente, porque no quería cederle ni por un segundo el control. Si era Gaara del desierto y mataba por placer no era por culpa de Shukaku, no, era él quien disfrutaba del poder que había en sus manos, Shukaku apenas era la razón que lo movía hacía delante.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había intentado hablar con Shukaku de una manera _real _por decirlo de alguna manera, a veces, claro, tenían sus conversaciones, pero eran más del tipo.

"_Vamos a matar Gaara, quiero matar Gaara" _y él le contestaba de acuerdo al estado de animo que tenía en aquellos momentos, a veces le seguía la corriente y se ponía igual de loco que él, a veces lo despachaba con una mueca de fastidio. Por encima de todo la dualidad que tenía para creer que el Shukaku era su madre o que su madre era el Shukaku ahora le parecía espantosa.

Lentamente juntó sus talones y colocó las manos tras su espalda, empezaba a creer que Konoha le dejaría ver todas sus lluvias, la violenta tormenta, la suave brisa, la de gotas pesadas y gordas la que caía de ladito y la que no lo dejaba dormir, aunque últimamente no dormía demasiado de cualquier forma.

¿Estarían llegando informes de Suna al resto de las aldeas?, suponía que no, sería poco probable que se dejaran ver ante los demás como un lugar vulnerable pese a la alianza que había entre ellos, era de humanos desconfiar después de todo.

Si Hinata o Neji se enteraran de algo, ¿se lo dirían?, no estaba muy seguro, los Hyuuga eran algo nuevo para él en todo sentido, de hecho sentía que su modo de comportarse tenía cierto parecido con el suyo, por lo menos el de Neji lo era.

Neji no hablaba más de la cuenta, solía portarse muy formal y respetuoso, aunque parecía que tenía más facilidad que él para demostrar sus sentimientos y no le causaba ninguna clase de problema sonreír de vez en cuando. De Hinata no estaba muy seguro de que pensar, no parecía especialmente fuerte, tenía ese tartamudeo poco esperable de alguien que representaba un clan tan importante y parecía bastante dependiente de su primo, aunque quizás era sólo que la estaba comparando con su hermana.

—"Siempre haces eso", —le había dicho Kankuro frunciendo el ceño—, "comparas a todas las chicas con Temari". —No lo hacía a propósito, suponía que de algún modo su hermana era su ejemplo femenino, aunque Kankuro le había dicho con un suspiro que Temari era demasiado fuerte para que alguien lograra alcanzar sus expectativas y que por lo tanto debía dejar de hacerlo.

—"¿Qué buscas tú en una chica entonces?" —Le había preguntado a su hermano con seriedad, por toda respuesta Kankuro había mirado al cielo, soltado un suspiro y luego había hecho la pantomima de tener unos pechos muy grandes. Aquello obviamente trajo consecuencias catastróficas porque la siguiente vez que vio a su hermana lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue su pecho.

—"Gaara", —Temari había fruncido el ceño entre divertida e incomoda—, "¿qué estas haciendo?" —Luego Kankuro no había parado de gimotear por toda la casa "Tiene complejo de Edipo, tiene complejo de Edipo y ni siquiera eres su madre". Gaara realmente había pasado unas semanas muy incomodas después de eso, sobre todo porque Temari lo buscaba para acariciarle el cabello como si estuviera halagada y enternecida, algo que definitivamente nunca había hecho en el pasado.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza miró la luna, pasaban de las tres de la mañana, de nuevo había logrado dormir muy poco, el día pintaba para ser igual de monótono y vacío que el anterior. Sin pensarlo siquiera hizo un par de sellos y el jutsu del tercer ojo apareció, generalmente aquella era una técnica de espionaje bastante aceptable, aunque no era que quisiera espiar en esos momentos, colocó sus dos dedos sobre su ojo derecho que se encontraba cerrado y guió a su ojo flotante hacía la lluvia bien protegido por un escudo de arena, la visibilidad no era buena en medio de la noche a pesar de la luz de la luna, recorrió lentamente los jardines y se dio un par de vueltas entre las rosas que en la oscuridad tenían cierto toque de romántico sacrificio. Nunca había visto los territorios Hyuuga, se la había pasado enclaustrado en aquel lugar de meditación desde que Hinata lo había dejado ahí, se suponía que nadie debía saber de su estancia, pero dudaba mucho que aquel jutsu fuera descubierto. Así que dejo a su ojo avanzar un poco más moviendo la pupila ya de un lado ya del otro, visualizando todo a su alrededor, no paso mucho tiempo para que se encontrara con una mansión enorme, su ojo se deslizó a ras de suelo para no ser detectado por algún incauto que aún estuviera despierto como él.

Había muchas puertas, incontables pasillos y la misma decoración frugal pero elegante que le llamó la atención cuando llegó a la sala de meditación, seguramente en aquel lugar vivía un montón de gente. Eso de pertenecer a un clan debía ser extraño, él siempre había vivido con Temari y Kankuro solamente, a veces Baki se daba una vuelta, pero aquello era todo, además no era como si sus hermanos y él interactuaran mucho en el pasado y aun ahora había días que apenas y se veían en la cena o en la mañana antes de que cada quien se fuera a realizar sus respectivas obligaciones.

No fue planeado, simplemente se descubrió a si mismo intentando localizar el chakra de Neji, vagamente recordó algo de una mansión principal y una secundaria, supuso que había ido a parar a la secundaria cuando reconoció el chakra del joven tras de una puerta. Para entrar tuvo que volver su ojo arena y materializarlo de nuevo del otro lado, cuando era pequeño y apenas empezaba a utilizar aquella técnica solía marearse tanto con las subidas y bajadas que más de una vez terminó con mareo, o vomito en el peor de los casos, pero ahora ya tenía un férreo control sobre su sistema nervioso y a pesar de que su visión cambiaba vertiginosamente él no tenía que adecuar su cuerpo a tales movimientos.

Neji Hyuuga dormía boca abajo en una cama tan grande que incluso lo hacía ver pequeño, la sabana lo tapaba hasta la cintura y su brazo envuelto en una camisa de franela se extendía hacía arriba como si aún dormido se mantuviera en una posición alerta por algún posible ataque.

Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero su cabello ya no lucía tan cuidado y prolijo como siempre, de hecho le cubría la cara en una maraña castaña que lo rejuvenecía por lo menos unos tres años, llevaba la frente cubierta por sus típicas vendas así que Gaara no pudo ver realizado su deseo de ver el sello de cerca.

Lentamente su ojo lo observó desde varios ángulos, ver dormir a los demás siempre le parecía curioso, quizás porque no era algo que él pudiera hacer fácilmente. Kankuro a veces despertaba con un chillido:

—"¡Gaara, deja de verme en la oscuridad!" —Según su hermano aquello era acoso del bueno, pero sinceramente no lo veía de aquella forma, ¿qué era el sueño?, un mundo lejano donde la realidad se distorsionaba y las cosas más increíbles podían pasar. Le gustaba ver cuando la respiración bajaba de tal manera que los pulmones funcionaban por pura inercia, incluso los shinobis más preparados eran vulnerables durante el sueño.

Acercó su ojo un poco más, Neji dormía con la boca abierta… Luego sólo pudo ver como los ojos del joven se abrían de golpe y un kunai disolvía su técnica, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo parpadear, bueno, ahora que caía Neji era un jounnin y el genio de su familia, aunque el hecho de que lo hubiera sentido mientras dormía hablaba bastante por si mismo.

—Neji Hyuuga. —Murmuró despacio retirando su mano de su ojo, parecía que cada vez aquella persona lo asombraba más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Buenos días Neji-niisan.

—Buenos días Hinata-sama.

—Luces desvelado... —La joven parpadeó observando a su primo que tenía ojeras, cosa que casi nunca sucedía.

—Me desperté en la noche, —Neji sacudió la cabeza—, creo que estaba soñando que alguien me observaba y ya no pude volver a dormirme.

—Oh. —Hinata titubeó, nunca había tenido un problema como aquel así que no sabía que decirle exactamente.

—No tengo mucho apetito a decir verdad.

—¿A-algo ligero? —Hinata preguntó con timidez, pasaban de las ocho de la mañana.

—Sí. —Neji se subió en un banco y apoyó la frente en la barra de la cocina—. Por lo menos hoy no me toca entrenar con Lee por la mañana.

—¿Tuvo alguna misión? —Hinata se amarró alrededor de la cintura un mandil.

—Sí, algo del país del arroz, no le entendí bien. —Neji apoyó la barbilla en una mano—. Aunque es capaz de llegar por la tarde y querer que entrenemos. —El joven ahogó un bostezo—. Los alumnos de la academia pronto se van a graduar. —Hinata sabía a que venía aquello, Neji era un jounnin, era probable que un día sin más le obligaran a aceptar un equipo.

—Neji-sensei… —La joven murmuró bajito y luego sonrió girando hacía él—. Suena bien.

—Ya me han llamado así en el pasado. —El joven rodó los ojos recordando su misión con unos chicos de la academia hacía ya varios años.

—Lo harás bien Nii-san. —La joven volvió su atención al desayuno, ¿estaría bien algo ligero para Gaara también?, desconocía la alimentación que se llevaba en la aldea de la arena.

—Por ahora quiero pensar que volverán a molestar a Kakashi-sensei con eso. —Desde que había sido asignado al equipo 7 Kakashi no había tomado discípulos bajo su mando, ojala y Naruto buscara diversión y obligara a su antiguo maestro a tomar chiquillos bajo su cuidado.

—¿Qué otros jounnin hay disponibles?

—Los mismos de siempre. —Neji tragó—. ¡Oh! Y Aburame Shino, pero sinceramente no le veo pinta de maestro.

—No. —Hinata ahogó una risita.

—Sakura-san es medico jounnin así que no creo que califique tampoco.

—Quieres desayunar aquí o… —Hinata miró alrededor, no había gente de la mansión principal de pie aún, sin embargo el hecho de que últimamente se fueran juntos _sabrá Dios dónde _tan temprano empezaba a poner en alerta a algunos.

—Si gusta le llevare de almorzar al Kazekage y usted puede llevarle la comida. —Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Eso sería bueno. —La chica se relajó, había quedado con Kiba y Shino de entrenar en la mañana.

—Trato hecho. —Neji asintió con la cabeza y tomó el obento que su prima le extendió.

—Nos vemos luego Nii-san. —El joven agitó una mano en el aire y se perdió por el patio de la mansión que llevaba al área de meditación, si era sincero tenía sueño y pocas ganas de hacer nada, cosa que era bastante raro en él.

Se encontró a Gaara sentado en el pasillo viendo insistentemente hacía el camino, como si esperara impaciente que sus visitas diarias llegaran, aquello lo hizo sentirse mal, seguramente el joven se encontraba muy aburrido allí.

—Buenos días Kazekage-sama.

—¿Y Hyuuga Hinata?

—Creo que tenía algo que hacer. —Neji se sentó a su lado y abrió el obento, el aroma provoco que Gaara cerrara los ojos disfrutando la sensación—. Es algo ligero, lo lamento pero anoche no podía dormir así que no me siento del todo bien. —Gaara giró a verlo de reojo, pero era claro que el joven no era consciente de su técnica nocturna, se pregunto si debía decirle que él era la causa de su desvelo—. Hoy ha parado de llover un poco. —Neji miró hacía el cielo plomizo.

—Pero ha llovido toda la noche. —Gaara recalcó.

—¿Ha estado despierto toda la noche?

—No duermo mucho. —Gaara supuso que era obvio si se veían sus marcadas ojeras.

—¿Y eso? —Sin prestarle demasiada atención Neji se llevo un poco de arroz a la boca, Hinata siempre sabía darle a la comida su punto justo de sazón.

—Antes el Shukaku estaba dentro de mí y si me dormía tomaba el control.

—¿Ninguno de los dos dormía?

—No. —Gaara también probó un poco de arroz, era extraño como aquella chica podía hacer que el simple arroz supiera tan bueno.

—Eso debió haber sido muy pesado, ¿pero por qué no duerme ahora?

—¿La costumbre? —Gaara frunció el ceño—, no, quizás sea que aún no puedo estar en paz.

—Sin dormir es usted un ninja excepcional, —el joven Hyuuga arqueó ambas cejas—, me imagino que si lograra descansar a la perfección su fuerza sería monstruosa. —Gaara apenas sonrió ante semejante idea, ciertamente no creía que hubiera un solo día de su vida en que pudiera dormir de corrido y sin preocupaciones.

—¿Qué haces cuando duermes Hyuuga Neji?

—¿Qué hago? —Neji pareció sorprenderse de la pregunta y dejó una zanahoria a medio camino hacía su boca—. Descanso. —Parpadeó y decidió completar la respuesta—. Y sueño claro.

—¿Qué sueñas? —¿Era su imaginación o el Kazekage estaba haciendo esas preguntas con suma seriedad?

—Pues, supongo que tiene que ver con lo que estuve haciendo, a veces son misiones y en otras ocasiones cosas cotidianas, ¿usted no sueña? —Gaara negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, —Neji se encogió de hombros—, Sakura-san me dijo que todo el mundo soñaba, sólo que algunos no lo recordaban al despertar.

—¿Eso es cierto? —El pelirrojo parpadeó.

—Bueno, Sakura-san es medic-ninja así que debe ser cierto.

—¿Y como puedes recordarlo?

—No lo sé, —Neji frunció un poco el ceño, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar demasiado en lo que soñaba—, a veces me despierto y el recuerdo esta ahí, a veces no esta, no siempre me acuerdo.

—Oh. —En el rostro de Gaara no estaba más que la seriedad de siempre, pero por alguna razón Neji no quiso matar sus esperanzas.

—Aunque quizás Hinata-sama pueda darle algún consejo, ella usualmente siempre se acuerda de sus sueños.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —El pelirrojo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro, un día escuché que le decía a su compañero de equipo como hacerlo, dijo que vendría a traerle la comida así que podría preguntarle.

—Entiendo. —Gaara fijó su mirada en el patio, de nuevo había empezado a llover.

—¿No se siente cansado por no dormir mucho?

—No en realidad. —Gaara colocó una mano en el tatami, sus ojos verdes miraron el cielo—. Es porque antes no podía dormir absolutamente nada.

—Me imagino, aunque antes tenía al Shukaku.

—Sí. —Ambos se sumieron en el silencio, pero era uno agradable, no como cuando estaba con su equipo y Lee en seguida se ponía a picarle las costillas preguntándole que le pasaba. Gaara cerró los ojos, el aura de Neji Hyuuga era serena como la luna reflejada en un lago, hasta ahora no se había topado con una persona como esa, en su aldea por lo general todos eran impulsivos, chillones o mandones, su mejor amigo, Naruto, era la antitesis del chico que tenía enfrente.

—Tú me das una sensación muy parecida a la que me da Naruto pero a la vez muy diferente. —Gaara habló luego de un rato.

—Me pregunto si debería preocuparme por eso. —Neji sonrió de medio lado pero Gaara, que no pareció entender, lo observó fijamente.

—¿Preocuparte?

—Olvídelo, —a veces Neji olvidaba que pese a ser el Kazekage, el hombre que había liderado una guerra y quien había unido a los corazones en uno solo seguía siendo un muchacho poco ducho con los sentimientos—, supongo que yo quizás me estoy volviendo agradable para usted.

—¿Agradable?

—Amistad, —Neji carraspeó, no creía que el Kazekage pudiera confundir sus preferencias sexuales, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar—, quizás me esta tomando amistad.

—¿Esto es hacer un amigo por el método normal?

—¿A que se refiere con eso?

—Es que Naruto se volvió mi amigo al enfrentarnos en batalla.

—Naruto es un caso especial, —Neji sonrió con sorna—, se hace amigo de casi todo mundo de esa manera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Neji toda la mañana, de eso a pensar en lo que podía estar pasando con su aldea prefería lo primero, su aldea no se vería librada de los problemas por más que él se deshiciera en nervios. Le empezó a dar hambre cerca de la una de la tarde, pero eran las tres y todavía no veía rastro de la chica Hyuuga, no que se estuviera quejando, un Kage nunca se quejaba, no señor.

De cualquier manera estaba sentado con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla y la espalda echada sobre la pared cuando repentinamente la vio aparecer, para su desconcierto no parecía traer comida y corría desesperadamente hacía él. Supuso que en otras condiciones habría reaccionado de otra manera, pero se sintió tan extrañado que sólo atinó a levantarse y cruzar los brazos delante de su pecho preguntándose que razón tendría aquella chica para correr de ese modo.

—Hyuuga Hi… —No pudo terminar la frase, ella lo sujetó de la mano y corrió con él a la habitación, aquello fue tan sorpresivo que en cuanto lo metió dentro ambos cayeron, ella encima de él.

—¿Uh? —Consideró decirle que su pecho (demasiado grande) en su cara no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente, pero nuevamente pensó que quizás aquello no fuera buena idea.

—¿Hinata-sama? —La voz de alguien ajeno se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, ambos jóvenes se pusieron en tensión.

—¿S-sí Tokuma-san? —Parecía que la chica iba a colapsar, Gaara sintió su pecho subiendo y bajando aplastando parcialmente su rostro, estaba seguro de que aquella no era una situación normal, sobre todo porque se notaba a las leguas que aquella joven no sabía mentir.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-sí.

—Olvido la comida sobre la mesa.

—De-déjala afuera. —La chica seguía respirando agitadamente por la carrera que había tenido que hacer—. Vo-voy a meditar un rato.

—Entiendo. —Afuera se escuchó como alguien dejaba algo sobre el suelo y daba media vuelta, Hinata estaba por dejar caer la cabeza en el suelo con un suspiro cuando la voz se escuchó de nuevo haciendo que su estomago se apretara—. ¿De verdad esta bien?, la vi un poco agitada.

—¡Mu-muy bien!, —era pésima para mentir, debía tranquilizarse—, gra-gracias Tokuma-san.

—De acuerdo. —Esta vez los pasos dieron media vuelta y parecieron alejarse, Hinata sostuvo la respiración por tanto tiempo que cuando volvió a inhalar le dolieron los pulmones. Estaba por relajar su cuerpo con un suspiro cuando con horror recordó la posición que mantenía, en cuanto bajó la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Gaara observándola con la seriedad de siempre, eso y que prácticamente tenía los senos aplastándole el resto de la cara.

—¡Pe-pe-pe-pe-perdón! —El rostro se le puso completamente rojo, sintió que el mundo se volvía negro y luego nada, Gaara no estuvo muy seguro de lo que había pasado cuando sintió el cuerpo femenino desplomarse sobre él sin la menor resistencia, no era muy pesada así que no podía decir que fuera difícil mantener aquella postura, pero estaba seguro de que si se había desmayado era porque se había incomodado, ¿de verdad había gente que perdía el conocimiento por algo como eso?

La cabeza de la chica había caído en el hueco que se formaba en su hombro, lentamente se incorporó a medias y la chica resbaló hasta ovillarse en su regazo, que chica tan extraña, si habían terminado en circunstancias tan peculiares había sido por algo que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos así que no tenía porque reaccionar de aquella manera.

Parpadeando Gaara hizo memoria y llegó a la conclusión de que nunca había tenido un acercamiento tan marcado con nadie, ya no se diga con una chica y bien que había sido un accidente, pero de cualquier manera la sensación era extraña.

—¿Y ahora? —Frunció un poco el ceño y la miró durmiendo sobre sus piernas, no sabía si debía ponerla a un lado, dejarla ahí o hacer otra cosa, además, ¿por qué estaba tan roja si se había desmayado?, quizás el efecto requería más tiempo para desaparecer. Como no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación puso las manos tras su espalda y se dedicó a verla, fuera de los ojos y el color de su piel no había demasiado parecido con Neji, el tono de su cabello era diferente al resto de los Hyuuga, ni era negro ni azul, si no como un tono intermedio. Miró su pecho y descubrió lo que le había causado daño hacía unos momentos, el zipper de su chaqueta le había raspado la barbilla, distraído se froto la zona dañada, ¿tardaría mucho en despertar?, tenía hambre.

Estiró el brazo al frente y delgados hilos de arena empezaron a avanzar por el suelo, momentos después la arena le llevaba hasta las manos el recipiente con comida, también se aseguró de cerrar apropiadamente la puerta, no cometería errores que conllevaran a que lo descubrieran de nuevo.

—"Espera a los demás para comer Gaara". —La voz de Temari se repitió en su cabeza, pero de verdad tenía hambre y no parecía que aquella chica fuera a despertar. Así que abrió el recipiente y cerró los ojos inhalando el delicioso aroma, la joven en su regazo apenas se removió un poco, pero luego volvió a descansar inerte.

Comió lentamente, luego tapo todo y se preguntó cuando despertaría, sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrojadas y su pálida mano estaba apoyada en su rodilla, ella era una persona importante para Neji Hyuuga y sin embargo era tan débil, tan frágil, expuesta en sus manos como una muñeca de porcelana.

La observó tan intensamente que estuvo casi seguro de que había despertado por la fuerza de su mirada, apenas abrió los ojos elevó la mirada desconcertada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Gaara mirándola con fijeza, de no estar tan aturdida hubiera gritado, pero sólo se quedo ahí, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos preguntándose que diablos hacía durmiendo sobre el regazo del Kazekage.

—Y-yo-yo…

—Espera. —Gaara alzó una mano, la arena la envolvió y la incorporó suavemente—. No te desmayes de nuevo. —Hinata sintió que las orejas le ardían, ¡se había desmayado frente al hombre más fuerte de Suna!, seguramente tenía un pésimo concepto de ella como kunnoichi.

—Lo lamento. —Rápidamente hizo una reverencia dejando que el cabello le cubriera las ardientes mejillas.

—¿Qué estabas soñando?

—¿Eh? —Confundida levantó la mirada hacía él.

—¿Qué soñabas? —No era que no lo hubiera escuchado antes, pero ¿por qué le preguntaría algo como eso?

—Uh… estaba en un campo de flores con Hanabi-chan. —Gaara arqueó una ceja y ella jugueteó con sus dedos—. Mi-mi hermana.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —¿Hacer qué?, ¿desmayarse?, no era que lo hiciera a propósito de cualquier modo.

—¿Ha-hacer qué Kazekage-sama?

—Soñar.

—Bueno… —Hinata parpadeó—. Todos soñamos en realidad.

—¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

—Hum… —Por alguna razón el pelirrojo parecía bastante interesado en el asunto—. Cu-cuando acabas de despertar el sueño esta ahí, como si estuviera flotando, só-sólo hay que adelantar la mano y agarrarlo.

—¿Agarrarlo? —Gaara frunció el ceño.

—Sí, —Hinata pareció apocarse—, co-como si fuera un globo, entonces hay que tomarlo del hilo y jalarlo hacía ti antes de que se vaya.

—¿Y entonces recuerdas?

—A mí me funciona. —Hinata bajó la mirada hacía sus manos que se entretenían en enredar sus dedos unos contra los otros. La verdad se sentía sumamente incomoda, nunca había tenido un acercamiento de aquel tipo con un chico y la primera experiencia había sido catastrófica en todos los sentidos, por lo menos él parecía no tomar el incidente en cuenta. ¡Además había estado sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo tirada encima de él!, ¿por qué Gaara no la había colocado en el piso?, sentía que volvería a desmayarse de solo pensarlo.

—Estas incomoda. —Gaara sentenció con su tono sin timbre de emoción.

—¡Yo…!, —de cualquier manera no ganaba nada negándolo—, un poco.

—¿Te incomodo?

—No, no es el Kazekage, e-es… —Hinata respiró hondo, no era su intención que él sintiera que no era bien recibido o algo así, ¡era ella quien lo había convencido de esconderse en ese lugar!

—¿Es por lo de hace rato? —Hinata asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que las circunstancias te obligaron a hacerlo, yo tampoco debía estar tan distraído para no notar que se acercaba alguien más.

—¡Lo-lo lamento! —Hinata se inclinó ante él.

—No te preocupes, —Gaara se cruzó de brazos—, no me molesto. —Hinata subió al instante la mirada luciendo sorprendida y sonrojada y él fue consciente de que había dicho algo moralmente incorrecto, después de todo los senos para las chicas eran algo importante, la cuestión es que él usualmente veía a todos a su alrededor como ninjas así que le era difícil notar las sutilezas del genero opuesto—. Quiero decir que no es importante.

—Uh… bueno… —Los hombros de la chica parecieron relajarse, Gaara hubiera podido soltar un suspiro, las mujeres eran un tema difícil y extraño, hablar con Neji era más sencillo, aunque ahora que caía la razón por la que hablar con esta chica era más difícil era porque a ella la veía de otra manera, no tenía esas dificultades, digamos, con Matsuri y el resto de su club de fans.

Extrañado por el descubrimiento frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿por qué veía a esta chica de manera diferente a las demás?, ¿sería porque era engorrosamente débil y parecía que fuera a quebrarse si la trataba con la dureza de siempre?, ¿sería porque era la persona amada de Neji y al sentir amistad por el joven los lazos se extendían hacía ella?, o quizás era por qué cuando cerraba los ojos la podía ver extendiéndole la mano mientras lo cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde con la comida y-y todo lo demás, —Hinata suspiró—, mis compañeros no querían acabar el entrenamiento.

—Entiendo. —Sin embargo la miró de reojo, ¿pues que esperaba?, si era una kunnoichi era lógico pensar que entrenaba, aunque tuviera esa apariencia lo cierto es que había dado una pelea por demás decente en el examen para Chunnin, por lo menos en comparación de aquellas otras dos chicas que habían terminado empatadas en knock out.

—Kiba-kun dice que todavía no hay un levantamiento civil en Suna, pe-pero que el ambiente esta muy tenso.

—No puede haber levantamiento si no hay contra quien luchar. —Gaara replicó con decisión—. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

—S-sí. —Hinata mordió ligeramente de labios—. Naruto-kun e-esta muy preocupado por usted.

—Me imagino. —Gaara la miró atentamente preguntándose porque su rostro habría adquirido ese aire suave al hablar del rubio.

—_Gaara, ¿alguien te ha dicho que te ama?_

—_Sí. —Contestó parco._

—_¡No, no tus fangirls!, un "te amo" real._

—_¿Cómo sabes cuando es un "te amo" real? —Gaara parpadeó, el rubio frente a él sonrió enseñando todos los dientes en su infantil sonrisa zorruna. _

—_Sólo lo sabes._

—_No entiendo._

—_Si no lo entiendes es que nunca lo has sentido y eso quiere decir que nunca te lo han dicho. _

—_¿A que viene todo esto Naruto?_

—_Que entonces te he ganado en algo. —El rubio se señaló a si mismo con presunción mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente—. A mí ya me lo dijeron._

—_¿Quién?_

—_Una chica._

—_¿Qué chica?_

—_Un caballero no tiene memoria._

—_No estoy seguro, —Gaara entrecerró los ojos—, pero creo que esa frase no aplica en este contexto._

—¿Kazekage-sama?

—Nada, —Gaara negó suavemente con la cabeza—, me acorde de algo.

—Uh… —Hinata llevó una mano junto a su boca y miró hacía el espejo de la pared, en él podía ver reflejado al Kazekage, sentado con la espalda muy recta a pesar de que no tenía un apoyo y ella con los hombros deprimidos, como si estuviera a la espera de alguna reprimenda, aquello la hizo avergonzarse de alguna manera.

—Alguien viene. —Gaara anunció abriendo mucho los ojos como para darle énfasis a la frase, Hinata se apresuro a levantarse.

—Es Neji-niisan.

—Ya veo. —Ambos aguardaron en silencio hasta que el joven entró al salón luciendo descompuesto, llevaba el cabello enredado, el traje sucio y mugía algo como "última vez que le ayudo a Lee".

—¿Nii-san?

—Hinata-sama, Kazekage-sama. —Gaara le contestó el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Que paso Nii-san?

—Voy con Lee porque según él vamos a entrenar y se pone a enredarse en el palo de entrenamiento como serpiente, —un tic brincó en la ceja del genio—, nos golpeamos hasta que Tenten tuvo que separarnos.

—Oh… —Hinata tuvo que esconder con una mano la risita que escapaba de sus labios, por más que Neji renegara del asunto lo cierto es que le tenía cariño a su estrambótico compañero de equipo.

—Hinata-sama, ¿podría darme un masaje?, de verdad lo necesito.

—Cla-claro… —La chica enrojeció tenuemente y Gaara ladeó la cabeza, tomando en cuenta de que se había desmayado por su acercamiento anterior no veía como iba a lograr una hazaña como la que se proponía ahora.

—Gracias. —El muchacho murmuró agradecido y se echó al suelo boca abajo, el pelirrojo comprendió porque no se sacaba la playera, seguro ella no podría soportarlo. Con lentitud la chica se puso en cuclillas a un lado y colocó las manos sobre los hombros del joven empezando movimientos lentos y casi hipnóticos, Gaara ni siquiera estaba recibiendo el tratamiento y se sentía relajado. La chica avanzó por los omoplatos de su primo y luego de un breve titubeo llego hasta su columna baja pero sin pasar a terrenos más escabrosos, Gaara encontró ese comportamiento tan extraño como lo era ella en su conjunto.

—Pensé que los masajes eran diferentes. —Gaara se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Diferentes, cómo? —Neji le contestó con una voz tan relajada que no parecía que fuera él.

—Cuando a alguien le duele la espalda Temari le pone la rodilla en medio y le jala los brazos hacía atrás hasta que truena. —Tanto Neji como Hinata giraron sorprendidos hacía él y el joven Kazekage sintió el lejano bochorno de haber dicho algo verdaderamente estupido, ¡malditos fueran sus hermanos!

—Bueno, prefiero el método de Hinata-sama. —Neji se encogió de hombros y luego cruzó los brazos a modo de almohada—. Estoy listo para dormir ahora. —Aquello obviamente llamó la atención de Gaara, después de los masajes de Temari uno quedaba listo para volver al combate, no para dormir.

—¿A-así esta bien? —Hinata dejó sus pequeñas manos quietas justo en el espacio en el que la espalda de su primo se curveaba para dar paso a un firme trasero, Gaara notó que no parecía incomoda, quizás algo sonrojada, pero nada más.

—Gracias Hinata-sama, ahora el problema será no quedarme dormido aquí.

—Podrías dormir con el Kazekage-sama. —Hinata bromeó, pero por la manera en la que su primo respiraba parecía que había tomado el asunto en serio—. O-oye Neji-niisan.

—No me molesta, —Gaara lo miró atentamente—, se duerme con los compañeros durante las misiones de cualquier forma.

—Ya escuchó Hinata-sama… —Verdaderamente la pelea con Lee debía haber sido brutal, Neji estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Voy por otro futon, —Hinata miró a su primo con cariño y se levantó con suavidad—, ya vuelvo. —Gaara la vio salir y luego se giró a ver a Neji, le faltaba poco menos que un suspiro para dormirse, era extraño, realmente pocas personas tenían la confianza para dormirse enfrente del Kazekage y ese par de primos ya lo habían hecho sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

¿Sería algo propio del clan Hyuuga?, o quizás es que normalmente los invitados eran de confianza, algo así había dicho Neji, que un animal salvaje no atacaba sin razón.

Hinata regresó cuando ya su primo dormitaba pacíficamente, Gaara se preguntó si sería por el cansancio o por el masaje, la chica botó el futon en el suelo al lado de su primo y luego giró a verlo dudosa, como preguntándose como lo iba a arrastrar encima.

—Yo lo hago. —Gaara se cruzó de brazos, la arena salió de su morral y se coló bajo el cuerpo de Neji quien abrió un ojo en automático (¡si que era bueno!), pero al notar que lo estaban transportando no se quejó.

—Gracias. —Gruñó de cualquier modo cuando su cabeza se acoplo a la almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Nii-san. —Hinata suspiró sonriendo y tapó a su primo con una sabana—. Lee-san seguramente estaba muy entregado hoy.

—Ese chico siempre esta entregado. —Gaara se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados, siempre que se lo había topado estaba igual de dinámico y vivo.

—Así es Lee-san. —Hinata ladeó el rostro, pero su mirada seguía fija en su primo—. ¡Oh! —De pronto pareció reaccionar—. Ya es tarde y no le he traído cena.

—Comí muy tarde. —Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—Le traeré algo.

—No es necesario.

—No, yo… —Hinata ya se dirigía a la puerta, pero entonces el pelirrojo la sujetó de la mano reteniéndola.

—No es necesario. —Ella giró en redondo y él se encontró a si mismo sin soltar su muñeca, quizás porque le parecía bastante factible que ella hiciera algo como ponerse a cocinar a esa hora—. No tengo hambre.

—Bu-bueno… —La soltó con lentitud, ella tenía una muñeca pequeñita, se preguntaba como podía usar el junken con una mano tan fina.

—Creo que Neji-niisan tampoco ceno.

—No creo que hubiera podido hacerlo de cualquier forma. —Gaara arqueó una inexistente ceja, ella sonrió de aquella manera suave en que lo hacía cuando se dirigía a su primo.

—Tiene razón. —Era más fácil hablar con ella cuando su primo estaba presente, aún cuando estaba dormido, tal vez sólo tenía un problema de confianza.

—_Ella es muy tímida._

—_¿Quién?_

—_La chica que me dijo que me amaba. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No me estas prestando atención?_

—_Lo estoy haciendo. —Era solo que Naruto solía brincar de un tema de conversación a otro._

—_Antes pensaba que era rara, —el rubio se rascó la cabeza—, siempre estaba ahí siendo extraña, pero luego me di cuenta que no, que era timidez._

—_¿Cómo pudo decirte que te amaba entonces?_

—_Eso… —Naruto se sonrojó._

—Lee-san siempre esta entrenando, —se dio cuenta de que ella había decidido hablar y él se había perdido en sus pensamientos—, Tenten-san siempre tiene que estar en medio de ellos.

—¿Tenten es esa chica de moños?

—Su-supongo. —Gaara cerró los ojos recordando la batalla poco divertida que había protagonizado en contra de su hermana, después de todo era imposible que una chica cualquiera se enfrentara contra Temari de la arena.

—Siempre he hecho equipo con mis hermanos, creían que ellos eran los únicos que podían conmoverme para que no los asesinara.

—Oh. —Hinata golpeó su dedo índice uno contra el otro—. Pe-pero la gente cambia.

—Lo hace, —Gaara la miró intensamente—, pero aún así nadie tenía la suficiente confianza para hacer equipo conmigo, al principio por miedo y después porque los Kages trabajan solos.

—Pero… incluso los Kages, —la voz de ella era suave, Gaara se imaginó que era tan suave como sus manos—, incluso ellos necesitan a sus personas importantes.

—Kankuro y Temari siempre están ahí, a pesar de todo.

—A-antes no tenía a nadie, —Hinata miró nuevamente a su primo—, Nii-san me odiaba, mi-mi padre me despreciaba y-y no tenía amigos, pe-pero ahora tengo todo eso y fue porque logre cambiar, aunque sea un poquito. Y estoy segura de que el Kazekage ha cambiado mucho más que eso, po-por eso sus personas especiales seguirán aumentando. —Finalmente la joven le sonrió, Gaara se sorprendió al descubrir que era la misma sonrisa amable y calida que le daba a su primo, eso y que al parecer no había sido miel sobre hojuelas ser la princesa del clan Hyuuga—. ¡Oh! —Hinata miró el cielo—. Debo irme. —Parecía que estaba por llover—. Ha-hasta mañana Kazekage-sama.

—Hasta mañana. —Y se sintió bien decirlo. Ella corrió por el patio, su largo cabello con destellos azules se agitó con el aire, Gaara vio pequeños granos de arena danzar a su alrededor, fue una linda imagen. Luego miró a Neji dormir, de alguna manera entendía porque la amaba ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sé que debería estar escribiendo otros fics (¡Y estudiando!) pero Gaara me intoxica. Además ¡saque 94 en cardio!, luego de haber sacado 60 el parcial pasado, valió la pena matarme estudiando todo el parcial (Oka Jan llora, ¡si se pudo, si se pudo!)

Agradezco a:

**Diosa Luna**

**a-satoshi**

**poison girl 29**

**Pitukel**

**VejiBra**

**Mefurin-chan**

**LastWizard**

**Ro0w'z**

**Stefany BM**

**Brujhah**

**Chibieiki**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Sakurapris**

**NANA-chan53**

**Aika Natsuki**

**RukiaCC**

**Zhura**

**Ladyshinigami4**

**Gaby L**

Gracias a todos por leer. La parte de Lee enredándose en el tronco, es que hoy me vi el primer capitulo del anime de Lee y me morí de risa. Un beso Ciao

_22 de Octubre del 2012 Lunes_


	4. Y tú sabrás

**LATIDOS SEPULTADOS**

**Capitulo 4: Y tú sabras**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Gaara despertó, pero antes de abrir los ojos estiró la mano y capturó el sueño que intentaba desvanecerse en el aire… pero no era un sueño…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Hinata-neesan.

—Mmm. —Hinata dio una vuelta en su futon y se arremolinó entre las mantas, los días en que no tenía misión o entrenamiento eran escasos y los atesoraba como la oportunidad de levantarse más tarde, por lo menos para no despertar cuando la luna seguía en lo alto.

—¡Nee-san! —El grito tuvo la cualidad de despabilarla.

—¿Ah?

—Es que… —Hanabi trepó de un salto en su cama, las rodillas juntas y las manos en puños sobre ellas, el chaleco de Chunnin ciñéndose a su cuerpo.

—Que linda te ves. —Aún entre sueños Hinata le acarició el cabello, Hanabi sonrió suavemente sonrojándose, pero casi al instante negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, eso no era lo que quería que dijeras!

—¿Qué?

—Voy en una misión. —La niña colocó la espalda completamente recta, años de enseñanza Hyuuga en modales dejaba su huella.

—¿Misión, a donde?

—Hum… a la Niebla, creo…

—¡A la niebla! —Cualquier rastro de sueño se desvaneció—. ¿Por qué irías tan lejos?, ¿por qué tú? —Hanabi había sido el único gennin de Konoha que había pasado el examen para Chunnin ese año, Konohamaru había berreado hasta el cansancio acerca de eso, pero su hermana tenía dotes de líder, la principal cualidad de un Chunnin. De cualquier manera acababa de ascender, ¡tenía doce años! Y cierto que la edad en un ninja no era realmente importante cuando la vida corría peligro desde el mismo instante en que portabas una bandana pero…

—Voy con mi equipo. —Hanabi pasó saliva e intentó parecer valiente, pero fracasó porque le temblaban un poco los puños—. Volveré en dos semanas.

—Dos semanas. —Hinata sabía que sonar tan desalentada no sería algo bueno para su hermana menor, pero no podía evitarlo, en las misiones la vida no era exactamente algo que se pudiera asegurar, ¿por qué Hanabi había ascendido tan rápido?, con los triunfos también venían las responsabilidades.

—Todo estará bien Nee-san. —Como siempre fue Hanabi quien pareció recuperarse más rápido del impacto.

—Lo lamento. —Hinata soltó un suspiro—. ¿Llevas lo necesario?

—Hai.

—¿Cepillo de dientes, cantimplora, kunais de repuesto?

—Todo. —Hanabi estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos.

—¿Dinero?

—Suficiente.

—Acuérdate de llevar vendas y píldoras, siempre pueden ayudar.

—De acuerdo.

—¿A que hora te vas?

—Dentro de un rato. —Hanabi se sonrojó, aún debía ser muy niña si despertaba a su hermana a esas horas sólo para despedirse, pero no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera era Hinata la única que le daba esa sensación de estar en casa.

—Espera, te preparare un almuerzo. —Sin mayor preámbulo la joven se levantó y se colocó a toda prisa su ropa del diario, Hanabi salió tras ella con la mochila al hombro y la sensación de que el estomago volvía a ocupar su lugar original en su cuerpo y no se revolvía por ahí intentando sacar su contenido de mala manera.

—¿Torta?

—Suena bien. —Era tan temprano que las estrellas seguían tintineando en el cielo y no había nadie de pie—. Creo que Koh también tiene una misión. —La niña balanceó los pies en el aire.

—¿En serio? —Hinata empezó a menear entre los sartenes, hacía tiempo que no veía a su protector.

—Lo vi salir cuando iba camino a bañarme.

—Ya veo. —De cualquier manera en el clan siempre había gente entrando y saliendo, normalmente se ponía en la pizarra si alguien tenía alguna misión, pero con el asunto de Gaara Hinata realmente no había pasado por ahí. Esperaba no ser llamada para ninguna misión, de preferencia Neji tampoco debería salir, ¿qué harían con el asunto de Gaara si ambos eran requeridos?

—Hace unos días que no veo a Neji-niisan. —Hanabi volvió a balancear los pies en el aire.

—Lo vi ayer, —Hinata ahogó una risita—, Lee-san lo ha dejado como trapeador.

—Oh. —Hanabi también sonrió—. Típico de él.

—Así es.

—No me gusta Konohamaru. —Hanabi resopló sin que viniera a cuento—. Siempre esta por ahí diciendo que será el Hokage y no quiere trabajar en equipo. —Hinata sonrió, su hermana había sido colocada en el equipo con Konohamaru por ser la mejor kunoichi, el peor de su generación había sido Udon, Konohamaru había sido el agregado _regular _para conformar el trío habitual de dos hombres y una mujer, por supuesto, lo común era que el mejor de una clase fuera un hombre, Hanabi era un genio en muchos sentidos. Pero por esa misma razón Konohamaru estaba amargado un poco con ella, no era como si pudiera marcar tan fácilmente a una chica como a su rival.

—Dale tiempo. —Hinata sonrió sintiendo el vapor de los alimentos en la cara—. Al principio Kiba-kun tampoco tenía un buen juego de equipo.

—¿De verdad? —Aún de espaldas a ella Hinata sonrió ante el tono de la pregunta, Hanabi tenía un enamoramiento infantil por Kiba y aquello era del todo comprensible, después de todo Kiba era guapo y le gustaban los niños, cada que iba a visitarla le despeinaba el cabello a Hanabi y le sonreía, además había escuchado que los amigos de los hermanos mayores causaban ese efecto.

—Sí, quería mandarnos, se enojaba cuando las cosas no salían bien y gritaba todo el tiempo. —Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no había cambiado demasiado, excepción clara que ahora seguía las indicaciones de Shino, era el más inteligente y agudo de los tres después de todo.

—¿Cómo Chunnin debo hacer que los demás me obedezcan, cierto? —La niña titubeó cuando Hinata colocó el obento en sus manos.

—Por supuesto, ser un líder es muy importante, pero intenta escuchar siempre a tus subordinados. —La joven le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Es la hora cierto?

—Sí. —La castaña tomó aire con fuerza—. Nos vemos Nee-san.

—Que te vaya bien. —Hinata dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran lentamente por el cabello de su hermana—. Cuídate.

—¡Sí! —La niña dio media vuelta, le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió del salón, Hinata soltó un suspiro, ¡que rápido crecían!, y que vieja sonaba pensando cosas como esa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, bueno, estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho, además uno se volvía adulto a los doce años en el mundo shinobi. Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva tenía seis años sobreviviendo a un mundo cruel, ¡había sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra ninja!, tendría buenas historias que contarles a sus nietos.

Pensar en nietos le hizo sonrojarse, automáticamente la imagen de un chico rubio apareció en su mente, pero tuvo que agitar la cabeza para no pensar en aquello, Naruto era el Hokage, ¡el hombre más importante de Konoha!, ella era apenas la hija de un clan de renombre que no aportaba gran cosa para con su familia, peor aún, seguía siendo una Chunnin.

Además, independientemente de que ahora Naruto estuviera tan lejos en posición de rangos lo cierto es que no parecía que el joven tuviera tiempo para romances o cosa parecida. Ahora siempre que se veían había un ambiente extraño alrededor, sonrojos y palabras que no salían, las conversaciones eran torpes, pero luego ambos sonreían y sabían que estaba bien, quizás su momento aún no había llegado.

—Y quien sabe si llegue. —Hinata murmuró tristemente dejando salir un suspiro. Inconscientemente sus dedos se deslizaron por la barra de la cocina, aún era muy temprano pero no creía que pudiera volver a dormir así que se puso a hacer un almuerzo en forma, cocinar siempre la relajaba, quizás porque sabía que aquella era una cosa que sabía hacer bien, cuando la gente le daba las gracias por los alimentos sabía que lo hacían de corazón.

Preparó almuerzo para cuatro y dejó el de su padre tapado en medio de la mesa, había días en que hacía cosas como aquella, sabía que en la tarde su padre le daría un seco agradecimiento por la comida, pero detalles como ese la hacían feliz.

Colocó todo en una canasta y echó a andar por los jardines, empezaba a amanecer, era uno de esos días con el rocío aún bañando las hojas de los árboles, en definitiva uno de esos amaneceres tranquilos y suaves.

Se entretuvo un momento en ver la franja naranja que tintineaba en el cielo queriendo dar paso al sol cuando notó una mirada sobre ella y alzó automáticamente la vista, Gaara del desierto estaba ahí, los brazos cruzados y las ojeras más marcadas que nunca, su cabello como el fuego se encontraba levemente humedecido, señal que había estado parado largo rato ahí sin importarle que la brisa de la madrugada lo atacara.

—Bu-buenos días Kazekage-sama. —Sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada hacía el suelo, de alguna manera aquel hombre la intimidaba a pesar de saber que era amable y honorable en el fondo.

—Buenos días. —La voz de él fue la misma carente de emoción de siempre.

—Se ha levantado temprano… —No supo que más comentar, cuando estaban a solas era como si las palabras se evaporaran.

—¿Han llegado noticias de Suna?

—No, no en realidad. —Esta vez ella sí que lo miró al rostro mortificada.

—He tenido una pesadilla. —Él aclaró al descuido—. Un futuro poco halagador.

—N-no creo que deba preocuparse, —Hinata volvió a desviar la mirada hacía un lado, era incapaz de sostener la contemplación de aquellos ojos verdes—, Naruto-kun esta muy interesado en ese asunto, s-si algo hubiese pasado él… él ya lo habría dicho.

—Me imagino. —Sin embargo el joven no cambió la postura forzada que venía manteniendo desde que ella lo había divisado, brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y rigidez total.

—Ne-Neji-niisan… ¿ya desperto?

—Justo ahora. —La voz somnolienta se dejó escuchar a juego con el joven que salía descalzo al corredor—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Ambos contestaron al tiempo.

—¿No es un poco temprano para el almuerzo Hinata-sama?

—Hanabi-chan fue temprano a una misión y… —La joven no dijo más pero Gaara supuso que aquello era suficiente respuesta porque Neji asintió con la cabeza sin pedir más explicación.

—Dormí como un tronco. —Neji levantó ambos brazos al cielo desperezándose, Gaara lo miró de reojo, sabía que aquella afirmación no era cierta, de hecho lo había despertado alrededor de las tres de la madrugada con una mirada desequilibradamente fija, de esas que hacían que Kankuro chillara gritándole acosador, pero Neji se había limitado a observarlo con la misma fijeza.

—"¿Sucede algo Kazekage-sama?". —Gaara quería contarle de su pesadilla, pero supuso que uno no podía desvelar a su anfitrión por algo tan banal así que negó con la cabeza.

—"No puedo dormir".

—"Entiendo".

—"Saldré afuera un rato". —Y eso era lo que había hecho hasta esos momentos, pensar en su aldea, repasar en su mente el rostro de todas las personas que había dejado, cuestionar su pesadilla y mirar el horizonte.

—Yo… —Hinata extendió el almuerzo hacía su dirección luciendo un poco nerviosa, Neji parpadeó y recibió la canasta—. Ha-había olvidado que quede con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun…

—Están entrenando mucho últimamente. —Neji acotó con sequedad, pero Hinata no pareció notarlo, no así Gaara que giró a verlo de reojo.

—¡Sí!, —la chica jugueteó con sus dedos y luego alzó la mirada con timidez—, entonces…

—Entiendo. —Neji sacó uno de los obentos y se lo entregó—. No se esfuerce demasiado.

—¡Sí!, —la joven sonrió y luego le dirigió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a Gaara—, hasta luego Kazekage-sama.

—Nos vemos. —Gaara le devolvió la inclinación y luego la vio marcharse, por alguna razón algo alrededor pareció apagarse un poco.

—Es temprano, pero deberíamos almorzar o se enfriara.

—¿Tú también te iras? —Gaara preguntó como al descuido, Neji frunció un poco el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, también debo entrenar con mi equipo.

—Entiendo. —El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se sentó en el corredor, Neji lo hizo frente a él, ambos comieron en silencio, pero Gaara notó que el joven lo estaba viendo más de la cuenta—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, —Neji se limpió la comisura de los labios—, nada. —Apenas terminar el joven se puso de pie—. Debería intentar dormir.

—No suelo hacerlo una vez que me he despertado.

—Por lo menos debería intentarlo. —Neji recogió la canasta y le puso una mano sobre un hombro.

—Intentare. —Después de todo no podía ponerse remilgoso con las personas que lo estaban alojando en su hogar, aunque sabía de antemano que sería una perdida de tiempo.

—Nos vemos.

—Sí. —Y luego de unos minutos volvió a quedar en la soledad, una que compartía con sus sombríos pensamientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Iban a ser las dos de la tarde y normalmente a esa hora no tendría un apetito tan escandaloso, pero la cuestión es que había almorzado a las cinco de la mañana y su estomago parecía reclamar al respecto.

Una vez más giró la mirada hacía el camino que se extendía adelante esperando por alguien que no llegaba, toda esa situación le causaba un malestar impreciso en el estomago, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y que no sabía como describir, en su vida habían sido pocas las veces que se había visto en una posición tan pasiva, cierto, era un hombre paciente, pero aquella era una situación que lo cruzaba de manos por completo.

Suspiró y elevó la mirada al cielo que milagrosamente lucía despejado, Konoha era un buen lugar cuando aquello pasaba, con nubes esponjosas y muchas aves columpiándose en los árboles. Seguía el vuelo de un pájaro amarillo particularmente inquieto cuando lo sintió, dos chakras acercándose.

—Hoy es un buen día. —Hinata comentó con alegría inusitada, llevaba puesta una manga larga negra en lugar de su usual vestimenta y se veía relajada y feliz, Neji también traía una manga larga del mismo estilo y color, en cada brazo llevaba una canasta enorme e incluso Hinata cargaba un enorme bulto entre las manos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Por lo inusual del cuadro Gaara salió a su encuentro.

—Algo así. —Sin mayores palabras de por medio Neji le soltó una canasta encima y por lo sorpresivo Gaara la capoteó en el aire con tan mal tino que se dio un golpe en la barbilla y luego quedo ahí, medio tieso y confundido.

—¡Ne-Neji-niisan! —Hinata le chilló a su primo escandalizada.

—Se lo dije, —el Hyuuga sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo—, a veces es un joven común.

—¿Qué es…? —Gaara balanceó la pesada canasta en sus brazos.

—Queremos mostrarle algo. —Hinata bajó la mirada y se sonrojó casi en el acto.

—Por aquí. —Neji echó a andar más allá de los terrenos de la sala de meditación.

—Creí que… los guardias… —Gaara murmuró desubicado, pero aún así los siguió sujetando la canasta con ambas manos, ¿cómo es que Neji la había llevado en un solo brazo?, era increíble lo que lograba la necesidad.

—Hay… hay una reunión por fin del mes en el clan así que… —Hinata lo miró de reojo, el rubor seguía ahí—. No-no creo que haya problema…

—Cuando éramos pequeños Hinata-sama y yo encontramos éste lugar. —Neji explicó mientras se acercaban a las murallas que rodeaban el complejo Hyuuga.

—Ne-Neji-niisan estaba persiguiendo una mariposa…

—Era una abeja, —Neji arqueó arrogante las cejas—, quería picarnos.

—¿No era una mariposa? —Hinata insistió intentando hacer memoria.

—No, acuérdese que fue porque se posó en el vaso de su jugo.

—¡Oh!, —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos—, e intentaste matarla a-a pesar que te dije que…

—Que no lo hiciera. —Neji rodó los ojos, luego giró hacía Gaara—. Hinata-sama siempre ha sido así de piadosa con la naturaleza, por eso se lleva tan bien con su equipo.

—Yo… —Hinata apretó aún más el bulto que llevaba entre brazos.

—Como sea, cuando aquel animalejo dirigió su ponzoñoso ser hacía nosotros.

—Po-porque intentaste matarla Nii-san…

—Porque intenté matarla, —al final se lo concedió—, el caso es que encontramos esto. —Se habían detenido frente a una pared tan igual al resto que Gaara se preguntó, qué, exactamente, se suponía que debía ver—. Veamos, —Neji tanteó la pared como si buscara un interruptor—, por aquí…

—Qui-quizás… —Hinata se encogió sobre si misma—. La primera vez que lo encontramos fue-fue un accidente porque…

—Sólo nos estrellamos aquí, que raro. —Neji recargó su peso contra la pared, Hinata y Gaara se asomaron por los lados y entonces (y para asombro general), la pared rodó sobre si misma mandándolos a los tres de golpe y porrazo al otro lado.

—¡Outch! —Neji que había caído hasta abajo se compadeció del estado de su columna vertebral, Gaara (que realmente no entendía que había pasado) había caído encima, en un acto reflejo la arena había salido de su morral y mantenía las dos canastas y el bulto que Hinata llevaba en brazos en el aire, por último Hinata había caído en la parte derecha de su primo, a un lado de Gaara.

—¡Lo-lo lamento!

—Uh… —La voz apagada de Neji (o era quizás el pasto que había tragado) llegó ahogada hasta ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Gaara se medio incorporó usando los codos como punto de apoyo y giró a ver a Hinata tendida a su lado.

—E-es… —Tener al Kazekage tan cerca la ponía nerviosa—. Es un pasadizo secreto que encontramos cuando niños.

—La pared gira. —Los ojos verdes brillaron en comprensión.

—¿Podrían quitarse de encima? —Neji carraspeó.

—Oh. —Con su elegancia habitual Gaara se puso de pie y jaló con él a Hinata—. Mis disculpas.

—No es nada, —el joven Hyuuga resopló—, la primera vez que pasó esto Hinata-sama no paraba de llorar porque no podíamos volver a girar la pared y terminamos estampándonos una y otra vez como moscas esperando que virara.

—E-eso debió haber sido gracioso. —La joven sonrió suavemente.

—No, no lo fue. —Neji colocó ambas manos en sus caderas—. Parecía como si nos hubiéramos peleado con perros salvajes después de eso, usted no debe recordarlo muy bien porque era muy pequeña.

—Oh. —Luego cayó el silencio, como si entre ambos primos aquello hubiera despertado algo que dormía, Gaara no supo que era, pero podía sentirlo en el aire, algo incomodo entre ellos dos.

—E-el lugar… —Hinata señaló titubeante el claro adelante, pero luego pareció sonreír relajada—. Ese es el lugar.

—Es… —Gaara sintió que sus labios se entreabrían.

—¿Un buen lugar, no? —Neji le palmeó la espalda y echó a andar, Gaara quiso decir que era más que un buen lugar, era un círculo de flores en medio de frondosos árboles de un verde intenso, parecía la postal de algún reino mágico.

—Hace mucho que no veníamos. —Hinata abrió el bulto que había llevado en las manos, resultó ser una amplia manta que colocó en el suelo, luego Neji puso las dos canastas encima y ambos primos se sentaron haciendo un semicírculo.

—Hoy comeremos hasta vomitar. —Neji sonrió en dirección de Gaara.

—¿Vomitar? —La idea no parecía atractiva en lo absoluto.

—Nos han regalado mucha comida y todo el mundo en el clan esta de misión o en la reunión. —Hinata ladeó la cabeza—. Así que pensamos en hacer un picnic.

—Ya veo. —Con gracia Gaara se sentó también, nunca había estado en un picnic, pero más o menos sabía de que iba la cosa, una vez Naruto le había contado.

—_Y entonces cuando tienes todo el ramen que has podido comer y el sol esta en su punto justo te giras y la besas._

—_¿A quien voy a besar?_

—_A la chica que invitaste, claro._

—_Pensé que en el picnic se comía solamente._

—_¡Es una cita Gaara!, piénsalo, tú, la chica que te gusta, solos bajo los árboles y con el estomago lleno. _

Sinceramente no creía que las enseñanzas de Naruto aplicaran en semejante circunstancia, pero comería tal y como se lo había indicado "todo lo que puedas", no sonaba tan difícil.

No había ramen por cierto, pero aquella ensalada de zanahoria estaba logrando un deleite para sus papilas gustativas, no era la comida común que Hinata le solía llevar, pero estaba muy bueno.

—Por cierto, —Neji que comía dangos (pese a que Hinata le menciono que eso era el final y no el inicio) habló con suavidad—, aunque hubo un par de conflictos armados en Suna no fue nada de que preocuparse, por ahora la tensión sigue palpable, pero dentro de lo que cabe las cosas van bien.

—Entiendo. —Gaara colocó las manos en el suelo tras su espalda y cerró los ojos, su pesadilla había sido eso, una pesadilla, no debía tomarle más importancia que esa.

—Dentro de poco anunciaran a los nuevos jounnin sensei, ¿cierto? —Hinata preguntó con aquella voz suave que la caracterizaba, Gaara abrió con lentitud los ojos.

—Sí, —Neji arqueó ambas cejas—, rezare por no ser elegido.

—Pienso que serías un buen sensei. —Hinata ladeó el rostro—. Lo fuiste para mí.

—Enseñar el estilo de pelea Hyuuga es muy diferente que terminar de criar a tres niños, si hago las cosas mal terminare como Kakashi-sensei y todo mundo me abandonara para buscar otro profesor.

—E-eso es cruel con Kakashi-sensei… —Sin embargo Hinata no pudo evitar una delicada sonrisa.

—Era inevitable, —Gaara tomó una pieza de pollo—, esos tres buscaban retos más grandes que los que Kakashi-san pudiera ofrecerles.

—Y Kakashi-sensei es tan vago, —Neji negó con la cabeza—, Konoha se tambaleó cuando se anunció que sería el Hokage.

—Creí que era mejor opción que Danzo. —Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—Pero Tsunade-sama despertó. —Hinata acotó despacio.

—Lo hizo, —Neji engullo algo que ninguno de los tres pudo definir a simple vista, de cualquier manera parecía tener buen sabor—, por un momento pensé que nunca lo haría, después de todo sus personas importantes ya no están aquí.

—E-es triste… —Hinata se abrazó de sus rodillas—. ¿Por qué los ninjas que logran ser tan fuertes siempre están solos?

—Quien sabe, —Neji balanceó una brocheta en el aire, ¿no le haría daño comer tantas cosas diferentes juntas?—, todos los Kages están solos. —Al instante Gaara arqueó ambas cejas, no lo había pensado, pero ninguno de los cinco grandes de las naciones ninja tenía una pareja a su lado.

—Y Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei… —Hinata murmuró.

—Supongo que el camino shinobi es así, la muerte esta cerca por eso pocos se arriesgan a entregar su corazón, —Neji miró por un momento el cielo y le dio otra mordida a su brocheta—, y los que lo hacen se arriesgan a sufrir, como Kurenai-sensei.

—Aunque Kurenai-sensei e-es feliz con Asuma-kun… —Hinata sonrió melancólicamente recordando la sonrisa traviesa del hijo de su sensei.

—Personalmente tener hijos no es algo que desee. —Neji se encogió de hombros buscando otra cosa que comer, Gaara lo miró extrañado, dado su carácter serio y honorable habría esperado otra cosa de él, sin embargo para Hinata fue entendible, Neji no quería tener hijos que después quizás no vería crecer, no quería que sus hijos tuvieran que pasar por el duro camino que había tenido que pasar él al caminar por la vida sin padres.

—Yo… yo si deseo… —Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron—. Quisiera tener muchos niños, tres en realidad, pe-pero quien sabe si pueda, me conformaría con dos o-o con uno, pero quiero tener un hijo. —Gaara la miró de reojo sin dejar de comer su brocheta, ¿ya cuantas llevaba?

—Eso es muy propio de usted, —Neji arqueó ambas cejas—, cuando tenga a sus hijos yo los cuidare y les haré de caballito, ¿esta de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo Nii-san. —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos y luego giró hacía el pelirrojo con las mejillas coloreadas—. ¿Y-y usted Kazekage-sama? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero echó la cabeza hacía atrás y pensó un poco.

—Supongo… Aunque no quisiera tener hijos seguramente el concejo me lo exigiría, aunque creo que me gustaría… —Pensó en sus hermanos cuando eran niños y le tenían tanto miedo, pero aún así se mantenían a su lado, al filo del cañón—. Tres estaría bien. —Se imaginó como lucirían él y sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños—. Una niña sería bueno.

—Yo qui-quisiera una niña también, —Hinata se abrazó aún más las rodillas, no parecía cohibida si no más bien ligeramente emocionada, como si la idea de hacer una familia le fuera un sueño dulce—, niñas y niños, pe-pero si sólo pudiera tener de uno prefería que fueran niñas.

—Las niñas son más dóciles, —Neji se encogió de hombros—, supongo que para usted estaría bien. —Gaara abrió sorprendido los ojos, ¿las niñas dóciles?, aquel hombre definitivamente no conocía a su hermana.

—Pero niños ahora no. —Gaara respiró hondo—. De hecho espero que no haya niños en unos siete años por lo menos.

—Brindemos por eso. —Neji elevó un vaso con jugo de arroz y los otros dos lo imitaron, Hinata divertida y Gaara con solemnidad—. Porque los niños se mantengan lejos por un tiempo, que así sea.

—Deberías pensar en tener un hijo Nii-san, —Hinata bajó su vaso y tanto Neji como Gaara pasaron a darle un trago a su respectivo envase—, sería muy lindo de seguro.

—No intente convencerme, —Neji tomó una bola de arroz—, ya me visualice cuidándola a usted y a sus niños hasta que muera por ahí en una misión.

—¡Nii-san!

—Pero cuando tenga hijos, —Gaara también tomó una bola de arroz—, ¿no será su esposo quien cuide de ella?

—Pequeños detalles, —Neji meneó una mano en el aire—, además el esposo será el esposo pero yo soy su guardián.

—Que extraña situación. —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, el clan Hyuuga si que tenía unas leyes extraordinarias.

—E-eso no es así Kazekage, —Hinata lo sujetó del brazo intentando borrar lo que había dicho su primo antes—, estoy segura que Nii-san cambiará de parecer.

—No. —Neji replicó.

—Quizás cuando tenga treinta…

—No.

—Quizás, ¿cuándo vea a mis hijos le entre el instinto paternal? —Preguntó-vaticinó no muy convencida.

—Con algo de suerte su esposo se morirá y yo me quedare con sus hijos, así que no. —Neji sonrió luciendo divertido.

—Nii-san, —Hinata dejó caer los hombros de manera fatalista—, no-no parece que le tengas mucho aprecio a mi futuro esposo.

—Créame, lo odiare con todo mi corazón. —Gaara no pudo evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa curvó apenas sus labios.

—Es así Hyuuga Hinata, —el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos con solemnidad—, no parece que puedas echar a Hyuuga Neji de tu vida tan fácilmente.

—Eso, —Neji tomó otra brocheta—, Kazekage-sama sabe de lo que hablo.

—Oh. —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos—. No, no es que quisiera echarte Nii-san…

—Además falta mucho para que algo como eso pase. —Neji agitó una mano en el aire—. Primero tendremos que sobrevivir una vez que descubran que estuvimos ocultando al Kazekage-sama, después ya podríamos ir pensando en bodas, hijos y homicidios en primer grado.

—¡Nii-san!

—¿Homicidio?, —Gaara esta vez si que entendió—, lo lamento por la pareja de Hyuuga Hinata. —Al instante los tres echaron a reír y aunque la risa de Gaara era más seca y se acabó muy pronto fue extraño y también relajante, había descubierto una nueva cosa sobre sí mismo, que podía hacer una broma y reírse de ella, quizás estar en aquel lugar y con aquella peculiar pareja de ojos blancos fuera bueno para él.

—Creo que no puedo comer más… —Hinata colocó una mano delante de su boca y giró la mirada a otro lado.

—Ni siquiera habíamos comenzado, —Neji se burló, pero tampoco parecía como que él pudiera comer mucho más—, solo llevamos canasta y media.

—Solo… —Hinata murmuró dejándose caer sobre la manta, el largo cabello negro cubriendo su rostro—. Voy a vomitar.

—Creo… —Gaara se llevó una mano al estomago dándose cuenta a destiempo que aquello estaba tan bueno que había comido sin medirse—. Que yo tampoco puedo…

—Esta bien, —Neji se cruzó de brazos—, permiso para desmayarse concedido. —Gaara se tumbó pesadamente en la parte de manta que le correspondía, sus rojos cabellos rozaron con la negra cabellera de Hinata, luego de comer otra brocheta (quejándose por ello) Neji también se acomodó con la cabeza frente al regazo de Hinata, no se estaban tocando pero había mucha cercanía entre ellos, Gaara se imaginó más que nunca a Neji al lado de ella por siempre, debía ser lindo que alguien te quisiera de esa manera.

—Creo que dormirse después de comer tanto puede provocar la muerte. —El pelirrojo acotó con seriedad, sólo por si alguien estaba considerando perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

—Uh… no creo que pueda dormir. —Hinata murmuró, tenía una mano extendida parcialmente hacía el frente, Gaara se encontró a sí mismo observando sus delicados dedos y su piel blanca, era una linda mano y aquello era extraño tomando en cuenta el entrenamiento al que sometía su cuerpo. Ciertamente su piel era suave, pero eso era gracias a la armadura de arena que lo protegía en todo momento, un ninja normal no debería tener la piel así.

No supo porqué, pero impulsó su cuerpo un poco más arriba hasta que su cabeza hizo contacto con la de ella, al contrario de lo que creyó Hinata no se movió y aquella pose le fue agradable, había un sentimiento calido y agradable en torno a su frente. Por mucho tiempo estuvieron así, sin decir nada, apenas sintiendo la brisa en torno a su cuerpo y saboreando un hermoso día con la exquisita belleza que a veces traía el silencio. Eso hasta que Neji se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Oh no! —A pesar del grito no se veía particularmente asustado.

—¿Qué? —Antes de que Hinata pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa Neji jaló la manta tumbándolos en el proceso, envolvió a Gaara como si fuera un rollo de canela y se lo aventó de cualquier manera a su prima a los brazos.

—¡Ne-Neji-nii! —De cualquier manera abrazó a Gaara contra ella, como era bastante más alto la barbilla de él le pegó en la frente, ¡Outch!

—Así que aquí estabas Neji, mi eterno rival. —Los tres reconocieron la energética voz, al instante Hinata le acomodó la manta a Gaara de manera que le quedara como una capucha y escondió cualquier rastro de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

—Lee. —Neji resopló.

—Nunca había venido a esta parte del bosque, —el joven vestido de verde infló amplios los pulmones—, es hermoso.

—De hecho nadie había venido antes. —Neji gruñó entre dientes.

—¡Hinata-san! —Lee la reconoció al fin y elevó una mano amistosa en el aire.

—Ho-hola Lee-san.

—¿Y…? —Lee bajó la mano y miró extrañado a la masa amorfa cubierta por una manta de la que sólo podía ver unos pantalones y unos zapatos de estar en casa.

—Un primo, —Neji se corrigió—, primo lejano en segundo grado por una tía que no es parte del clan.

—¡Oh! —Lee golpeó con su puño la palma de su mano en señal de comprensión—. Ya veo. —Hinata sonrió nerviosamente, Neji se pegó en la frente "es un idiota" y Gaara intentó ver entre las aperturas de la manta.

—¡Oh, he estado con un Cuentacuentos muy divertido!, ¿quieren escuchar uno?

—No. —Neji se cruzó de brazos antes de que Hinata o Gaara pudieran abogar por su curiosidad y amabilidad innatas.

—Bueno, la cosa es que era una fiesta de papeles, todos eran verdes, había ido el papel china, el papel crepe, el…

—Te dije que no queríamos oír. —En la frente de Neji latió un tic.

—El papel higiénico, el papel brilloso…

—Al grano. —Neji arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces cuando la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo llegaron las tijeras y todo mundo echó a correr, "¡No, no, nos va a cortar!" intentaron escapar pero las tijeras eran imparables, zas, zas, asesinaban a todos, pero cuando todo parecía perdido llegó un papel completamente blanco y valientemente acabó con las tijeras, todos gritaron "¡Nos has salvado!, ¿Quién eres?" entonces el papel puso cara de rompe corazones y habló muy galán "Soy Bond… papel Bond"….

—¿Y? —Neji que se había mantenido con los brazos cruzados lo miró de mala manera.

—Y ya, ese era el cuento.

—¿Cómo qué ya? —De tan molesto Neji se empezaba a poner morado.

—Creo que no entendí… —Hinata que seguía abrazando el rollo humano que era el Kazekage parpadeó.

—¿Quién es Bond? —Gaara estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la arena él sólo, ¿acaso quería que reconocieran su voz?, lo mejor sería estarse calladito de ahora en adelante.

—No sé, —Lee se encogió de hombros—, es que el Cuentacuentos era un civil y…

—¡No vengas aquí a contarnos chistes que ni tú entiendes! —Neji lo amenazó con el puño.

—¡Oh!, —Lee alzó un puño al cielo y sus ojos ardieron en llamas—, pero aprendí una canción con coreografía y toda la cosa que…

—Ni se te ocurra. —En los ojos de Neji el deseo asesino era palpable.

—Va así, —Lee carraspeó—, _¿cómo sabrá que la amas?_

—Lee, —Los ojos de Neji se volvieron dos furiosas estrellas malignas—, no cantes.

—¿No la has escuchado tú Hinata-san? —Lee pasó por completo de su compañero de equipo y sonrió en dirección a la heredera Hyuuga.

—Hum… —Hinata se sonrojó, Gaara sintió los pálidos dedos apretándolo un poco por encima de la manta—. Creo que sí…

—Continúa por favor. —Lee extendió una flor hacía ella, Gaara abrió un pequeño huequito en la manta por dónde podía asomar un ojo, pudo ver a Neji tomando aire para no ahorcar a su amigo.

—Hinata-sama no va a cantar Lee.

—Vamos. —Lee sonrió de esa manera en que le brillaban los dientes, cohibida Hinata recibió la flor.

—_¿Cómo verá tu amor? —_No era la mejor voz, más bien era tambaleante y demasiado baja, pero Lee pareció darse por bien servido.

—_¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?_ —Lee cantó inflando el pecho, antes de que pudiera evitarlo Hinata fue jalada hacía él—. ¡Continúa Hinata-san!

—_¿Cómo le muestras cariño? —_Gaara podía estar equivocado, pero le parecía que Hinata se estaba resistiendo para no desmayarse de la vergüenza, por su parte sólo pudo sujetar la manta contra su cuerpo ahora que no tenía a Hinata para mantenerla en su lugar por él.

—¡Lee!, deja en paz a Hinata-sama.

—_¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas, sí, la amas?_ —Lee siguió cantando y tímidamente Hinata lo siguió, eso hasta que Lee la sujetó de la cintura, le dio una vuelta en el aire y la hizo rodar sobre sí misma para enredarse en su propio brazo, el resultado fue que la joven se desmayó al instante.

—¿Hinata-san?

—Eres un idiota. —Neji le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le quito a su prima de los brazos.

—Es que así iba la coreografía. —Lee se sobó el sitio lastimado.

—Me vale un comino como va la coreografía, vámonos primo en segundo grado. —Gaara parpadeó y tratando de no pisar la manta caminó tras ellos.

—Por cierto, —Lee emparejó al pelirrojo—, ¿por qué llevas esa manta encima?

—Tiene hipersensibilidad a la luz solar, —Neji contestó por él—, puede morir.

—¡Pero eso es horrible! —Lee entró en modo serio al instante—. No poder sentir la luz del sol sobre la piel y…

—Lee, —Neji respiró hondo—, hazme un favor y toma las dos canastas que dejamos, pasare por ellas a tu casa mañana.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos oscuros del joven se encendieron, regularmente Neji no iba a su casa si podía evitarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Y entrenaremos?

—Claro.

—¡Yosh! —Aquello fue suficiente para que Lee zampara carrera y pronto de él sólo quedo una estela de polvo a su paso.

—Sólo nos ha jodido el día. —Neji gruñó, Gaara se destapó la cabeza.

—Pero no canta tan mal.

—Usted, Kazekage-sama, no tiene buen oído de seguro.

—Quizás… —No es que se pudiera cultivar mucho en ese ámbito cuando estaba metido hasta el cuello en guerras políticas y ninjas la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ahora será mejor que volvamos, —Neji sujetó a Hinata con una mano y con la otra trató de hallar el interruptor, tal posición incomoda provocó que el cuello de Hinata se doblara de mala manera.

—Te ayudo. —La arena sujetó a Hinata y la llevó con delicadeza hasta los brazos que el pelirrojo ya tenía listos para recibir su encargo.

—Gracias. —Neji tanteó la pared—. Siempre pasa lo mismo. —La idea de estamparse repetidamente en la pared no parecía agradable y Neji había dicho que se activaba una alarma si intentaban cruzar la muralla saltando.

—Era…

—¿Aquí? —Nuevamente la pared giró, en automático, pues esta vez estaba prevenido, Gaara creo una esfera de arena y dio media vuelta en el aire para que Hinata cayera sobre él, Neji por otro lado azotó nuevamente en el suelo.

—Debo aprender un truco para esto. —El castaño bufó y se puso de pie, Gaara hizo lo mismo siendo ayudado por la arena, la manta se había caído al piso así que Neji la recogió y la hizo bola bajo su brazo—. Aún siento deseos de vomitar.

—Hacía mucho que no comía de esa manera, —Gaara lo pensó y se corrigió—, creo que nunca había comido de esa manera.

—Y luego llega Lee a molestar. —Neji bufó, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo delató—. Siempre es tan pesado. —Ambos echaron a andar.

—Ella tiene facilidad para desmayarse. —No era una pregunta.

—Siempre lo hace cuando algo la supera en un plano de cercanía, pero curiosamente es muy confiable en un asunto shinobi, supongo que todo depende de cómo se mentalice.

—¿Por qué Rock Lee estaba cantando una canción como esa? —Después de todo había sido a causa del muchacho que Hinata se había desmayado.

—Él esta enamorado. —Neji respondió sin ponerle mucho interés.

—¿De…? —Gaara giró a ver a Hinata en sus brazos.

—No, de nuestra compañera de equipo, Tenten.

—¿Ya se lo ha dicho?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todavía no se da cuenta.

—¿Cómo podrá ella darse cuenta si no se lo dice? —Gaara frunció un poco el ceño desorientado.

—No, —Neji sonrió de medio lado—, quien todavía no se da cuenta de que esta enamorado es él.

—Oh. —Gaara lo miró atentamente—. ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Es un uso que normalmente la mayoría de las personas olvida, pero el Byakugan sirve para leer a una persona, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, generalmente se usa en batalla, pero soy muy bueno haciendo uso de él en la vida cotidiana.

—¿Y cómo sabes que él esta enamorado?

—Varias cosas, —se estaban acercando a las salas de meditación—, se le agita el corazón con cosas diarias, como que ella lo sujete de la mano para curarlo o le acomode el cabello que se le desordenó, la mira muy atentamente y cuando ella se da cuenta él desvía la mirada, aunque creo que lo más importante de todo es que cuando vamos de misión sin ella él siempre recuerda traerle algo aunque sea pequeño.

—¿Eso es importante?

—Es porque Lee no tiene mucho dinero, para él es un sacrificio que hace con una sonrisa.

—Creo que entiendo. —Ambos jóvenes miraron el cielo que ya estaba oscuro.

—El día se fue muy rápido.

—¿Cómo es que Rock Lee no sabe que esta enamorado? —Gaara aún no quería abandonar el tema.

—Es despistado, —Neji extendió los brazos y Gaara le pasó a su prima—, no se ha puesto a analizar sus sentimientos.

—Analizar los sentimientos… —Gaara murmuró y luego sus ojos verdes brillaron—. ¿Es posible entonces estar enamorado sin saberlo?

—Creo que para el Kazekage-sama podría ser posible. —Neji asintió con la cabeza—. Pero también es cierto que el Kazekage-sama es un hombre muy inteligente.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo es cuestión de que lo medite y se lo pregunte a sí mismo, entonces lo sabrá.

—Ya veo. Gracias.

—De nada, —Neji le sonrió en respuesta—, espero que se haya divertido. —Hasta ese momento vio claro cuales habían sido las intenciones de aquel par, algo parecido a un franco agradecimiento surgió en su pecho hacía los dos.

—Lo hice, gracias.

—Y Kazekage-sama… —El joven dio media vuelta y echó a andar—. Usted sabrá.

Si, lo sabría, si se lo preguntaba francamente lo sabría, porque no era cualquier hombre, era el Kazekage de Suna, el mismo que había reído como un joven más aquel día y sí, había un hombre nuevo naciendo en su interior, era lógico que nuevos sentimientos surgieran en él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lee, con dos canastas en los brazos siguió cantando, últimamente se sentía muy feliz sin razón aparente.

—_Y tú sabrás y tú sabrás y tú sabrás que es amor, hazle saber que la amas, sí tu le muestras cariño…_

—¿Lee?

—¿Tenten? —Y así, sin razón, una vez más su corazón saltó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la tardanza, pero, ¡por fin termine exámenes!, (sólo falta saber si pase gine, pero creo que sí). Esta vez el capitulo esta basado en mi último día de clases, nos dimos tal atracón que no podíamos caminar y divagamos acerca de matrimonios e hijos (uno se da cuenta de que ya es un adulto cuando hablas tan seriamente de eso), por otro lado a mí en lo particular me dio risa el Cuentacuentos y el papel Bond (aunque como compartí mi humor con niños de cinco años no sé que tan fiable sea). La canción pertenece a la banda sonora de "Encantada".

Agradezco a:

**Ro0w'z**

**Stefany BM**

**Priscilla**

**Chibieki**

**VejiBra**

**Poisongirl29**

**Pitukel**

**Lanny Kuran**

**Zhura**

**Eli'GranchWhite**

**NANA-chan53**

**Rukia**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Gaby L**

**Ali1895**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Aika Natsuki**

Muchas gracias por leer, son muy amables Ciao

_1° de Diciembre del 2012 Sábado _


	5. Puede que sean celos

**LATIDOS SEPULTADOS **

**Capitulo 5: Puede que sean celos**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Gaara despertó a las 2:15am y el espanto de la pesadilla que había tenido le estrujo cada músculo como si se enfrentara a un brutal enemigo al que no podía vencer. Con lentitud llevó una mano a su frente, en esos días el cabello le había crecido un poco y los rojos mechones casi alcanzaban a tapar el sello de su frente, sin embargo metió los dedos por debajo del flequillo y repaso borde por borde aquel tatuaje que en aquel momento parecía ser lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido que sería agradable poder soñar?, ¿acaso no era obvio que lo único que podía crear una mente como la suya eran pesadillas?, le hubiera gustado regresar el tiempo y nunca haberle pedido a Hinata que le enseñara a recordar sus sueños, seguro sería un hombre menos atormentado.

Era una noche fría, la clase de noche en que todo mundo se arrebuja en las sabanas, pero Gaara no era una persona común, ni siquiera en el universo shinobi se le podía considerar muy _normal _que digamos, así que se levantó con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir y sin sentir la necesidad de intentarlo.

Al avanzar hacía el pasillo la yukata de dormir le rozó los talones, Neji se la había dado el día anterior, era blanca con los bordes negros y tan fina que bien podría haber salido con ella a la calle como si fuera una elegante prenda, los Hyuuga eran bastante seleccionadores en ese ámbito y sin embargo toda su vestimenta era muy sencilla.

Seguramente la idea que tendría Naruto de elegancia no combinaría con la de ellos, casi se le escapó una sonrisa ante el pensamiento.

Sin tener nada que hacer se sentó en el pasillo con la luna como acompañante y deslizó los dedos hacía delante, al instante delgados hilos de arena se elevaron con él. La arena durante las noches de Konoha brillaba de manera diferente que en Suna, quizás porque reflejaba el verdor de su naturaleza, en Suna sólo había arena sobre arena.

—Suna… —Sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba un poco y apretó el puño, estar lejos de su hogar parecía dejarlo sin fuerza. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dejado su aldea por una razón que no fuera puramente militar (de hecho, parecía que esa era la primera vez).

Hundió los pies descalzos en el pasto húmedo y giró la mirada al cielo, aquella luna plateada era la misma que iluminaba las cabezas de sus hermanos. Por alguna razón sintió cierto alivio al saber que compartían algo a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia.

Se quedo ahí parado tanto tiempo que contempló la idea de volverse una estatua, finalmente suspiró, últimamente no hacía nada aparte de ser un perrito en espera de que sus dueños fueran a buscarlo, si seguía la analogía era un perrito paciente y poco dado a los sentimentalismos, pero últimamente sentía que los únicos momentos felices de su vida era cuando Neji o Hinata iban a saludarlo (y si iban los dos era el perrito más feliz del planeta).

¿Cuándo el Kazekage se había vuelto algo tan insignificante para compararse a si mismo con un perrito?, sintiéndose basura soltó un suspiro.

No supo porqué, pero de pronto se vio a sí mismo haciendo la técnica del tercer ojo.

—"Quiero ver". —La verdad era esa, se sentía atrapado, quería ver más allá, quería por lo menos sentirse seguro en los territorios dónde se encontraba, un ninja no dejaba de ser un ninja después de todo.

Con lentitud su ojo flotante se dirigió a los jardines, esta vez no perdió tiempo mirando las flores, lo envió directamente en busca de una persona especifica, no entendía exactamente porqué, después de todo la veía casi todos los días, pero quería ver a Hinata.

No le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, cuando quería algo por lo general lo conseguía, la razón de eso es que como Kazekage solía ser muy parco en sus gustos y deseos, de hecho Gaara del desierto se caracterizaba por ser muy prudente. En aquel momento no vio nada de extraño en que quisiera verla, quizás sólo estaba desarrollando dependencia hacía ella, ¿cómo lo había llamado Temari?, ¿síndrome de Estocolmo?, era cuando una persona se encariñaba con sus secuestradores, como los Hyuuga no lo habían secuestrado ni mucho menos seguramente el sentimiento era más fuerte.

Sintió su chakra fluctuando suavemente en la mansión principal y se volvió arena para poder entrar por la ventana, la habitación estaba considerablemente oscura, pero quizás debido a Shukaku tenía una muy buena visión nocturna, ventajas de haber sido un jinchuriki.

Su ojo rodó sobre su eje mirando alrededor, era una habitación blanca con un pálido color lila adornando las esquinas, todo parecía puesto en el lugar correcto, no había prendas tiradas por allí y por allá como en el cuarto de Temari ni pintura regada por el piso como en la habitación de Kankuro.

—Hum… —Hubo un breve suspiro, Gaara giró hacía el sonido y la imagen que obtuvo le provocó fruncir el ceño, Hinata dormía con una camisa de tirantes y era una camisa muy pequeña, normalmente aquello no sería visible, pero la sabana había resbalado casi hasta su cintura.

La joven tenía el cabello regado por la almohada y en contraste con la luna parecía emitir pequeñas partículas de luz azul, sus negras pestañas resaltaban contra su blanco rostro y apretaba ambos brazos bajo sus senos, como si se estuviera protegiendo de algo. Gaara encontró aquella actitud curiosa y se acercó un poco más, su respiración no estaba agitada y tampoco parecía que se hubiera percatado de la intromisión, ¿entonces por qué dormía en esa postura?, de lado como estaba parecía casi una posición fetal.

Su ojo se acercó tanto que estuvo a punto de rozar con la punta de la sabana, la admiró desde todos los ángulos preguntándose si también ella tenía pesadillas, no parecía dormir libremente como lo hacía Neji.

De pronto la joven murmuró algo, sus labios rosas se abrieron lentamente.

—Na…u…to… —No entendió, pero de cualquier manera se quedo observando su boca, ¿hablaría mucho dormida?, ¿el resto de la gente también lo haría?, a veces Kankuro lo hacía (aunque su hermano siempre deliraba acerca de comidas o citas), como nunca nadie había dormido con él no sabría decir si él también lo hacía, ¿hablaría dormido él también y adquiriría posiciones extrañas mientras soñaba?

—¡Ah! —Hinata despertó con un grito y con aparente terror giró la mirada hacía el ojo de Gaara, pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío, de la técnica ya no había nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara miró a Neji quien comía tranquilamente un tazón de fideos.

—¿Sucede algo Kazekage-sama?

—¿Ha habido noticias de Suna?

—No. —El joven Hyuuga se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta—. Naruto, es decir Hokage-sama esta muy pendiente de todo ese asunto y no creo que se le pase algo por alto, de hecho… —Neji suspiró—. Creo que dentro de poco puede que le traiga información de primera mano.

—¿A que te refieres? —Gaara detuvo su plato de comida a medio camino hacía sus labios.

—Naruto, es decir, —Neji rodó los ojos, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a llamar al rubio con el cargo que le refería su nuevo puesto—, Hokage-sama esta planeando mandar un par de espías para analizar la situación.

—¿Espías a Suna? —Su frente se arrugó.

—Teme que algo le haya pasado a usted, —Neji soltó un suspiro—, y dadas mis habilidades de rastreo es probable que sea uno de los elegidos para la misión.

—Entiendo. —Gaara miró a la lejanía, suponía que extrañaría a Neji, pero no había palabras para decirlo, él no era bueno con ellas.

—Hinata-sama no vendrá hoy. —Neji miró al pelirrojo seriamente—. Anoche algo la despertó y al parecer se ha asustado y no ha podido volver a dormir.

—Fui yo. —Gaara admitió sin ningún rastro de culpa—. Pero creo que se ha despertado gritando por otra cosa.

—¿Fue usted? —Neji tenía una ligera sospecha, pero que él lo admitiera tan frescamente lo había dejado pasmado, ¿sabría Sabaku No Gaara lo que implicaba espiar a una chica dormida en su habitación?, seguramente no, de hecho Gaara era tan formal y honorable que seguramente quedaría perplejo si le explicaba cuantas normas sociales y morales había roto con su excursión nocturna.

—Esta noche he tenido deseos de verla al despertar. —El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y siguió sorbiendo sus fideos, Neji lo miró de lado con cierta sensación de alarma, pensaba que con Naruto siendo el eje de los pensamientos de su prima tendría suficiente karma para toda la vida, pero ahora venía el dirigente de otra aldea a interesarse en su protegida y para peores desgracias no parecía ser consciente de sus inclinaciones.

¿Por qué Hinata atraía a hombres poderosos e influyentes?, desde que se había suscitado la guerra todo el mundo estaba a la espera de que Naruto dijera algo acerca de sus sentimientos, después de todo las vibraciones que despedían esos dos en medio de la batalla era más que latente. Pero bueno, Naruto era y siempre sería un chico despistado, era esperable de su parte que pareciera bailar en el limbo del "no se qué hacer", además su reciente cargo como Hokage le quitaba casi en su totalidad las pocas neuronas que tenía.

Y justo en el momento critico al Kazekage le daba por espiar chicas por la noche, de haber sido un hombre más débil Neji se hubiera golpeado contra un poste en la frente. Ya se había visto venir algo por el estilo, seguro que Hinata ni siquiera lo sospechaba y en cuanto al mismo pelirrojo parecía tan ajeno a sus propios sentimientos que daba miedo. ¿Por qué tenía que irse de la aldea justo en un momento tan critico?, dejar a Hinata-ingenua-Hyuuga y a Gaara-despistado-Kazekage, parecía la combinación perfecta para que se creara una colisión.

—¿Sucede algo Hyuuga Neji? —El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente mientras terminaba los últimos fideos de su tazón.

—No, —Neji suspiró—, nada. —No creía que fuera buena idea explicarle al pelirrojo lo que significaba que le dieran ganas de ver a una chica por la noche y mucho menos poner al tanto de lo ocurrido a su prima, el primero se sentiría confundido y la segunda igual y podía desmayarse. Además con algo de suerte las cosas entre esos dos seguiría igual de candida que siempre, ¿quién podía dar el primer paso en una relación que ambos ignoraban? Y pensándolo bien Gaara era más responsable e inteligente que Naruto, igual y hasta era mejor opción… Al momento de pensar eso sintió que le estallaba la cabeza, ¡y un cuerno!, él no quería a Hinata con Gaara y tampoco con Naruto, de preferencia hubiera querido que pudiera tener niños ella sola sin necesidad de un marido.

—¿Hyuuga Neji? —Gaara preguntó cauteloso al notar como el rostro de su anfitrión subía y bajaba de colores a juego con una creciente irritación.

—Nada. —Descompuesto se puso de pie—. Sólo pensaba que si pudiera encerraría a Hinata-sama en un cofre y le pondría candado.

—¿No moriría si hicieras algo así? —Sorprendido Gaara giró hacía él.

—Por eso dije "si pudiera". —Neji tomó aire con fuerza, Naruto o Gaara, cualquiera de los dos le aterraba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara despertó a la 1:18am dándose cuenta de que había batido record en su insomnio crónico, acababa de dormir la extraordinaria cantidad de dos horas con dieciséis minutos. Para colmo había soñado con recuerdos malditos de cuando era un vulgar y frío asesino con el Shukaku dentro de su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo hundió el rostro en medio de sus manos estrujándose el rojo cabello como si quisiera arrancarlo de su cráneo, el resultado fue bastante desagradable porqué cómo el cabello le había crecido en esos días se lo dejo erizado, seguramente parecía un loco desde un punto de vista externo.

Se levantó, caminó hasta el corredor, miró el cielo y luego volvió a su cuarto, repitió la misma rutina hasta que la punta de los dedos dejó de hormiguearle, se sentía inquieto y alterado.

Para quitar esa incomoda sensación de su estomago dejó que la arena saliera de su morral y se deslizara entre sus dedos, de derecha a izquierda, arriba abajo, como un niño que intenta jugar y así olvidar los temores que se esconden bajo la cama.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de franela rojo y una camiseta blanca de resaque, sus pies descalzos se colocaron sobre el verde pasto sin sentir nada, la armadura de arena no se lo permitía.

Repentinamente sintió que el destino lo engullía sin la menor consideración, a él, al hombre que esperaba sin esperanza, que no hacía nada por moverse, ¡muévete, muévete!, parecía que su pecho le gritaba, su vida no era nada. Se dejó caer al suelo de sentón sin ceremonia alguna, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las sienes hundidas entre sus manos.

Se sintió patético e inútil, casi como un muñeco desarmado, un trapo que alguien había tirado sin importancia en algún rincón. El viento frío le caló en cada músculo, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, nunca había sabido consolarse a si mismo y nunca había nadie para hacerlo por él, siempre que se había sentido perdido había causado daño, esa era a fin de cuentas su naturaleza. Aterido se aferró a si mismo, inclinado sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Kaze… Gaara-sama? —La voz de Hinata le provocó levantar lentamente la cabeza, por alguna razón ella estaba ahí, el cabello cayendo suelto por sus hombros y una yukata gruesa de invierno, sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas por el frío reinante, pero sus ojos lo veían preocupados.

—Hyuuga Hinata. —Le contestó en reconocimiento, aún con los dedos marcándose en sus antebrazos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él produciéndole sobresalto—. ¿Esta herido?, ¿le duele el estomago? —Estaba tan cerca que invadía su espacio personal y eso era algo que solía hacer él no ella, de hecho sus manos de dedos delicados parecían tratar de encontrar el punto exacto en que le dolía sin tocarlo.

—Estoy bien. —Demasiado sorprendido aún para actuar con normalidad parpadeó.

—¿Seguro? —Lucía realmente acongojada, seguramente daba un aspecto muy patético para que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

—Completamente. —Volviendo a encerrar sus emociones dentro de él irguió la espalda y colocó las manos tiesas sobre sus rodillas, el efecto fue que Hinata se encontró arrodillada en medio de sus piernas, tan cerca que cualquier movimiento causaría un roce.

—Hu… —Puede que hasta ese momento la joven notara la posición que mantenía, el caso es que se sonrojó aún más furiosamente—. Yo-yo… —Lo miró sin saber bien a bien que decir, sus ojos que se confundían con el mar la veían fijamente y sus cabellos rojos se agitaban con el viento. Abochornada giró la mirada sólo para darse cuenta de sus brazos torneados y su pecho musculoso que se marcaba contra la camiseta de resaque—. ¡Ka-Kazekage-sama!, ¿no tiene frío? —Apurada iba a ponerse de pie para buscarle algo que lo cobijara, pero Gaara le colocó una firme mano sobre el hombro para evitar que lo hiciera.

—Gaara esta bien. —Le había gustado más su nombre en labios de ella, como si los protocolos y las formalidades bajaran un poco más de nivel.

—Ga-Gaara-sama. —Ella tragó saliva, contrario a lo que había pensado la mano de él sobre su hombro era calida—. Puedo ir a buscar algo para que se ponga.

—Esta bien. —Gaara la miró tan fijamente que por un momento pensó que podría derretirla—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Oh. —La joven abrió la boca y parpadeó—. Neji-niisan, lo han llamado para una misión secreta, pero me lo ha contado, ha partido hace poco… —La joven titubeó.

—Lo sé. —Gaara relajó los músculos y retiró la mano de su hombro. Hinata casi pudo suspirar con alivio, debió haberse imaginado que Neji le contaría a Gaara a pesar de que era una misión secreta, después de todo era el principal implicado en todo ese enredo, ¡pero es que todo había pasado tan deprisa!, se encontraba durmiendo cuando sintió como Neji le movía lentamente un hombro, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de escandalizarse porque su primo entrara a su habitación de noche.

—_Hinata-sama voy en una misión secreta a Suna, estaré fuera un tiempo. _—En otras palabras ahora ella era la única que podía estar al pendiente del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué se había asustado tanto?, ahora que lo pensaba su actitud había sido ridícula, sin pensarlo dos veces había ido corriendo en pos del pelirrojo, ¿lo veía y luego qué?, ¿le decía que se sentía perdida e insegura sin Neji?, ¿en que le beneficiaría a Gaara saber algo como eso?

Ahora que lo meditaba y analizaba se sentía abochornada por su conducta infantil, aunque claro, todo eso se había perdido cuando se había encontrado al Kazekage en semejante estado. No sólo estaba despierto si no que lucía completamente abatido, ¿cuántas noches en vela habría tenido hasta ahora?, ¿cuántas veces habría permanecido a la intemperie sin nada más que sus tristes recuerdos atormentándolo?, su corazón dolió por él.

—Gaara-sama… —Aun titubeante adelantó una mano que no alcanzó a tocarlo, en lugar de eso giró la mirada hacía el suelo—. No debería estar aquí afuera. —Él no contestó nada así que se vio obligada a volver de nuevo la vista a él, Gaara la veía seria y fijamente, pero aunque era un poco intimidante había otro sentimiento reinando por encima de todo lo demás, él estaba solo.

Gaara la vio levantarse lentamente sin decir nada, como ahora quedaba mucho más alta que él alzó la vista hacía ella pero el flequillo le cubría los ojos, fue apenas un pensamiento, "espera, no te vayas, no quiero estar solo". Pero no podía decirlo, porque era un hombre, porque era un ninja, porque por encima de todo era el Kazekage. Ella se metió dentro de la sala de meditación, pero él se quedo ahí, seguirla habría puesto de manifiesto su debilidad, además parecía que el aire de alguna manera se había enrarecido, ¡las relaciones humanas eran muy complicadas!

Cerró los ojos, imaginó que estaba en Suna, que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y había una montaña de papeles que firmar. Imaginó que había un té caliente y que él sujetaba la taza por el asa y tomaba al tiempo que firmaba algún nuevo contrato, que el calor de Suna lo ahogaba y no que sus músculos se entumecían por el frío.

Y entonces repentinamente abrió los ojos porque algo calido rodeaba su espalda, con las pupilas dilatas giró la mirada hacía atrás, Hinata se estaba sentando en ese momento junto a él, había puesto una manta sobre sus hombros y lucía sonrojada.

—Gracias. —Porque no era té pero se parecía.

—N-no es nada. —Hinata se encogió, luego giró a ver el cielo—. A veces es hermoso solo sentarse a ver las estrellas.

—Lo es. —Gaara alzó la mirada a dónde millones de puntitos tintineaban en el cielo oscuro.

—Puede que las cosas a veces no se vean muy claras, —Hinata habló bajito—, y parece que todo va mal pero… —jugueteó un poco con sus dedos viendo siempre hacía el cielo—. Pero siempre hay algo más adelante, solo hay que encontrarlo. —Gaara asintió con la cabeza y la miró de reojo, de alguna manera ella había visto en su interior y le había dado lo que necesitaba, ¿eso era la verdadera amistad? Con un amplio movimiento extendió la manta para que también la cubriera a ella, Hinata giró violentamente por el acercamiento que debían tener para que algo como eso fuera posible, pero el rostro serio del pelirrojo viendo las estrellas le hizo saber que no había segundas intenciones en él.

Pasando saliva miró también al cielo, estaba sentada a un lado de un chico, hombro con hombro cubiertos por una manta en medio de la noche, ¡ni siquiera con Kiba o Shino había hecho algo por el estilo alguna vez! Y sin embargo el sentimiento que la embargaba era muy apacible, como si la calma de Gaara fuera contagiosa. No supo en que momento empezó a adormecerse y tampoco supo cuando había empezado a resbalarse hacía delante, tuvo el vago recuerdo de que una mano tibia la había sujetado de la cabeza para que no se doblara el cuello, luego nada.

Gaara por su parte la acunó en sus piernas cuando vio que se había quedado dormida, Neji había dicho que había entrado todo el día con su equipo, debía estar cansada. Su peso sobre su cuerpo era reconfortante de alguna manera, ella era tibia y le hacía sentir que podía proteger a alguien, que la estaba protegiendo a ella, ¿eso era lo que sentiría Neji?

—_¿Sabes que cuando quieres proteger a alguien que amas tu fuerza puede aumentar hasta diez veces? —_Recordó una plática con Naruto después de la guerra.

—_¿No es eso un poco exagerado?_

—_¡No lo es! —_El rubio chilló como un niño pequeño—_. ¡Yo mismo lo he comprobado!_

—_¿Por Haruno Sakura? —_Gaara, después de todo, aún recordaba cuando de niños aquella chica de cabello rosa había sido capaz de desafiarlo con un solo kunai como defensa por proteger a Sasuke, eso y la determinación de Naruto por protegerla a su vez.

—_¡No!, es decir… ¡claro que quiero a Sakura-chan!, bueno… —_En ese momento Naruto había enrojecido y verlo había sido extraño—_. Los sentimientos cambian, ¿verdad?_

Miró a la joven sobre sus piernas, con lentitud corrió un mechón de cabello para dejarle libre la frente. Era extraño, se había dormido y en teoría lo había dejado sólo, pero de alguna manera sentía como si estuviera con él, no sólo físicamente, sentía como si por un momento hubiera sido capaz de entenderlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata corrió con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho hacía el campo de entrenamiento número ocho, ¡se le había hecho tarde!, generalmente eso jamás ocurría, quien solía llegar siempre después de la hora con una mala excusa como compensación era Kiba, pero Shino y ella siempre eran puntuales.

Sintió que su rostro hervía como un camarón cocido al recordar el motivo de su tardanza, ¡se había despertado de nueva cuenta sobre las piernas del Kazekage!, ¿estaba loca o que le pasaba?, su pie resbaló de sólo recordarlo y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, generalmente ella no era tan atrevida, acercarse a los hombres le era harto difícil, de hecho acercarse a cualquier persona en realidad.

Después de la guerra había cambiado bastante, se sentía más segura, más firme en sus convicciones, pero definitivamente la escena de esa mañana la había sobrepasado, no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza, lo único que quería era correr y esconderse del pelirrojo hasta que ninguno de los dos recordara lo que había pasado, por desgracia como su vigilante única había tenido que preparar un rápido desayuno y llevárselo.

Gaara no se veía afectado en nada, de hecho le había preguntado si se había resfriado por pasar la noche a la intemperie al verla tan roja, ¡era una suerte que el Kazekage fuera tan despistado!, seguramente para él cuidar de ella no había sido precisamente agradable, ¡lo único que había querido era hacerle compañía!, se veía tan solitario por la noche que le había apretujado el pecho.

De tan nerviosa estuvo a punto de darse en la frente con un poste y para no hacerlo patinó de mala manera por la calle, esa era una mala mañana con todas las de la ley.

Desesperadamente intentó tranquilizarse, Gaara era un hombre de pocas palabras, lo más probable es que no le comentara su pequeño desliz a nadie, si mal no recordaba no le había comentado ni siquiera a Neji su incidente de antes cuando se le había desmayado encima.

—Oh por Dios. —Susurró atormentada, no hacía más que desmayarse o dormirse enfrente de Gaara, ¿qué clase de anfitrión era ese?, se suponía que era ella quien cuidaba del Kazekage no al revés. Soltando un suspiro deprimió los hombros y siguió corriendo hacía su campo de entrenamiento.

—¡Oi Hinata! —Kiba se descolgó de cabeza frente a ella produciéndole un bote—. ¡Llegas tarde!

—¡Lo-lo siento! —Aturdida por el rostro de su compañero tan cercano al suyo dio un paso atrás.

—Además vienes toda despeinada. —Kiba dio un salto y cayó de pie frente a ella, sus ojos castaños la observaron curiosos—. Y te pusiste la chaqueta al revés.

—¡Ah! —Hinata gimió poniéndose roja como un farol al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cabello intentando infructuosamente alisarlo como de costumbre.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —Shino apareció por su costado izquierdo, llevaba los brazos cruzados y al verla arqueó una ceja.

—¡N-no! —No creía que fuera buena idea decirles a sus compañeros que tenía al Kazekage que todos buscaban escondido en la mansión Hyuuga, aunque debía admitir que hacerlo le traería un inmenso alivio.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —Kiba le puso una mano en la frente y colocó su otra mano sobre su propia frente—. Pues estas caliente…

—¡Kiba-kun! —Hinata dio un paso atrás.

—¿Será que viste a Naruto camino aquí? —El castaño arqueó ambas cejas con picardía, pero Hinata simplemente lo observó perpleja.

—No, no vi a Naruto-kun, ¿por qué?, ¿debí haberlo hecho?, ¿tenemos misión?

—No, no. —El castaño negó con las manos—. Sólo pensé… ¡Bah, olvídalo!

—No creo que esta sea la mejor manera de apoyar a tus camaradas Kiba. —Shino acomodó sus gafas.

—Lo que sea, vamos a entrenar. —Kiba llevó dos dedos a su boca y silbó para que Akamaru fuera a él.

Hinata terminó de aplacarse el cabello con los dedos y luego se sacó la chaqueta para ponérsela al derecho, sentía que la cara le hervía, había corrido por toda la aldea con semejante apariencia, como miembro de un clan tan respetado aquello no era pasable en lo absoluto.

—¿Lista? —Shino preguntó con calma.

—Sí. —La joven respiró hondamente y se concentró en relajar sus hombros, el entrenamiento con su equipo era uno de sus momentos más preciados, entrenar con ellos le hacía poner en movimiento el cuerpo y la mente olvidándose de todos sus problemas.

—¡Team work! —Kiba gritó a lo lejos y Akamaru aulló en respuesta, ella y Shino intercambiaron una mirada que decía a las claras que trabajarían en común para deshacerse del castaño, después de todo su dinámica de equipo siempre había sido dos contra uno, eso forzaba a la persona que estaba siendo atacada a defenderse de dos contrincantes al mismo tiempo fortaleciéndolo más que ninguna otra cosa.

Cuando trabajaba de pareja con Shino Hinata no tenía que hablar mucho en realidad, su compañero era excelente leyendo miradas y pequeños deslices y con el paso del tiempo ella también podía leer sus miradas y sus leves gestos.

Ataca

Adelante

Ahora

Era como un código que sólo el equipo ocho compartía.

—¡Ey! —Kiba cayó al suelo luego de que Hinata hiciera una finta y Shino lo atrapara con un enjambre de insectos—. ¡¿Qué he dicho de llenar de pulgas a Akamaru?!

—Esas las traía desde antes. —Shino se acomodó las gafas oscuras.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Hinata no pudo evitarlo, se tapó la boca y ahogó una suave risita, Kiba siempre lograba subirle el animo, aún si no se daba cuenta de lo mismo.

El resto de la mañana se les fue en pequeños combates, crear nuevas estrategias y hacer un poco de taijutsu contra los troncos de entrenamiento. Cerca de las tres de la tarde Hinata se echó al suelo con los brazos extendidos y resoplando, se había descuidado y Kiba le había abierto un poco la mejilla, por más que se limpiaba le volvía a sangrar así que decidió dejar que chorreara hasta que su organismo hiciera su propio efecto de coagulación.

—Que tarde tan apacible. —Kiba se tiró a un lado de ella con las manos a modo de almohada—. No hace frío ni tampoco calor.

—Es extraño que uses palabras tan sofisticadas para referirte al estado del clima. —Shino acotó con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Por qué siempre estas buscando camorra?! —Kiba gruñó poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

—Chicos… —Hinata giró su cabeza hacía ellos "no peleen" iba a agregar, pero entonces, como un chispazo, el recuerdo de un chico pelirrojo se coló en su mente.

—¿Hinata? —Kiba parpadeó con el brazo en el aire al notar como su compañera se paraba de un salto con una expresión de pánico y echaba a correr sin darles explicación alguna—. ¡Ey!, ¿qué le pasa?

—Quien sabe. —Shino arqueó ambas cejas viéndola desaparecer entre los árboles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara en realidad no tenía demasiada hambre, suponía que era por el hecho de que no gastaba demasiada energía en ese lugar, pero de cualquier manera miró el cielo fijamente, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. No había visto a Hinata desde la mañana, cuando le había llevado el desayuno atropelladamente y se había ido corriendo de cualquier manera.

En aquel momento a Gaara le dio la impresión de que estaba rehuyendo de él, pero, ¿qué razón tendría para hacer algo así?, las chicas eran complicadas y no acababa de entenderlas, había pensado que se habían acercado por la noche, en realidad lo había sentido, por un momento sus pensamientos se habían conectado y luego ella se había dejado abandonar sobre sus piernas, confiando en él, pero en la mañana se había alejado de él como si quemara.

¿Qué significaba ese comportamiento?, no lo podía dilucidar del todo. Kankuro le había dicho que las chicas hacían historias completas de un simple momento sin importancia, ¿eso sería lo que le estaba pasando a Hyuuga Hinata?, durante las misiones a veces un compañero se ponía malo y había que atenderlo, a su parecer que ella se hubiera recostado contra él era casi la misma situación.

Suspirando el joven volvió a ver el cielo, era una linda tarde. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Neji, ¿en que parte del camino iría?, ¿cuándo llegaría su primer informe?, pensar en Suna y en el joven Hyuuga lo ponía un poco ansioso así que dejó que la arena corriera entre sus dedos para tranquilizarse.

—¡Ga-Gaara-sama! —La escuchó venir desde antes de alcanzar a escuchar su grito así que volvió a meter la arena en su morral—. ¡Siento la demora! —Venía agitada y con una bolsa de comida que seguramente había comprado en el camino—. Yo-yo no me di cuenta… estaba entrenando con mi equipo y….

—No hay problema. —Gaara posó su mirada intensa en ella y al instante Hinata desvió la mirada enrojeciendo.

—Traje… traje algo de la tienda… por si gusta. —La chica extendió la bolsa hacía él, Gaara la sujetó mecánicamente sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿A-acerca de qué? —Titubeante Hinata apenas lo miró de reojo.

—Estas evadiéndome.

—¡No!, —al momento de gritar sintió como le ardían las orejas por el rubor—, no es así…

—Desde esta mañana, —Gaara continuó implacable—, ¿por qué?

—Yo no… —Hinata entrelazó sus dedos apretándolos con fuerza, si tan solo Neji estuviera ahí—. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta. —De alguna manera era verdad, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro frustrado, se suponía que debía ayudar al Kazekage no hacerlo sentir incomodo.

—¿Es por qué hemos dormido juntos?

—¡Nosotros no…! —La joven sintió que un humo de extraña procedencia escapaba por sus orejas.

—Fue agradable, no encuentro porque tu actitud defensiva ahora.

—¿A-agradable? —Sin poder evitarlo dio un paso atrás mirando con fijeza aquellos ojos verdes que no parecían expresar nada en especial, sentía las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, pero no parecía que el Kazekage estuviera en sintonía con lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, de hecho se veía completamente sereno. Era ella la que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, de seguro.

—Ayer noche no me encontraba bien, tú presencia me ha dado calma, te agradezco por eso.

—Uh… —Una suave brisa removió sus cabellos y sintió como todo el bochorno de hace un momento se iba lentamente, eso sí podía entenderlo, no es que ella hubiera sido agradable de una manera especial para el Kazekage, simplemente había estado en el momento correcto y en el lugar correcto para confortarlo—. No hay de que. —Una suave sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, al verla los labios de Gaara se entreabrieron, acababa de notar algo.

—Estas herida. —Automáticamente se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacía su mejilla, la herida había vuelto a sangrar.

—Ah, eso… —Distraída Hinata parpadeó—. Estaba distraída cuando Kiba-kun… —La voz se le perdió en la garganta cuando notó que la mano del pelirrojo no se detenía y seguía su inexorable camino hacía su rostro, aturdida lo miró con alarma para que se detuviera, pero él no la estaba viendo en realidad, su mirada estaba fija en las pequeñas gotas rojas que se deslizaban por su mejilla. Lejanamente Gaara la escuchó balbuceando su nombre, pero no le prestó atención, había algo en su piel herida que le producía un extraño sentimiento, no sabía exactamente porqué, pero quería tocarla.

—¡Hinata! —Y entonces la burbuja se rompió, ambos giraron la vista hacía la voz que había gritado, un chico de cabello castaño y marcas en las mejillas estaba parado frente a ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos y sosteniendo algo en su mano.

—Ki-Kiba-kun… —Hinata trastabilló hacía atrás para alejarse del pelirrojo y luego juntó las manos contra su pecho—. E-esto…

—Dejaste… —Kiba la miró a ella, luego al pelirrojo y de nueva cuenta a ella—. Dejaste tu protector tirado al irte corriendo, te llame pero… —Nuevamente Kiba brincó la mirada ya hacía uno ya hacía otro.

—Esto… Kiba-kun…

—Así que vine a traértelo… yo… —Kiba finalmente tomó aire, Gaara pensó que iba a preguntar algo, pero para su sorpresa avanzó de dos potentes trancos se colocó a escasos centímetros de la chica, la sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta y empezó a sacudirla como a un muñeco de felpa—. ¡¿Y en que momento planeabas decirme que el Kazekage que medio mundo ninja esta buscando se encuentra en tu casa?!

—¡Ki-Kiba-kun!

—¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti!, ¡llevas tantos días actuando de manera extraña!, ¡¿cómo si fueras capaz de esconder algo?!, ¡por favor!

—Lo-lo siento Kiba-kun.

—¡Y tenías ese olor a arena!, ¡con razón no sabía que ocurría, ya sabía yo que no era mi olfato el que se estaba averiando!

—Ki-Kiba-kun… —Para esas instancias los ojos de la joven estaban prestos a volverse dos espirales, Gaara simplemente se colocó a un lado, brazos cruzados y ceño ligeramente fruncido, sabía que Kiba Inuzuka era compañero de equipo de Hyuuga Hinata así que era probable que no le estuviera haciendo daño en realidad y que aquello fuera parte de su dinámica de equipo, pero de todas maneras hubiera preferido que la soltara de una vez.

—¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste boba?!

—Uh. —Hinata finalmente sujetó débilmente los castaños cabellos de su compañero, casi la caricia a un cachorro animoso—. Kiba-kun, me estas mareando.

—¡Tsk! —Chasqueando la lengua el joven la soltó—. ¿Y bien?

—Esto… —Hinata deprimió los hombros, sabía que era mala idea ocultarle algo como eso a su equipo tomando en cuenta que eran expertos en rastreo.

—Ah por cierto, —con rostro aburrido el castaño giró hacía Gaara—, buenas tardes Kazekage-sama.

—Buenas tardes. —Gaara contestó en automático, aunque casi al instante se sintió ligeramente estupido por ser ignorado.

—Como decía, —Kiba volvió a la carga—, ya podrías irme dando explicaciones.

—Bueno Kiba-kun, —Hinata retorció sus dedos—, el Kazekage-sama necesitaba ayuda y…

—¿Lo sabe Naruto?

—¡N-no! —Al instante las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron, Gaara observó aquel extraño fenómeno parpadeando—. Naruto-kun se metería en muchos problemas si forma parte de esto.

—Así que… —Kiba la tomó de un codo y la arrastró con él unos pasos, cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos de Gaara le susurró con los dientes apretados—, ¿así que es mejor si te metes en problemas tú?

—Kazekage-sama necesitaba ayuda, —Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño—, no podía dejarlo…

—Ok, ok, no voy a discutir eso. —Kiba la sujetó más fuerte contra él para que Gaara no escuchara—. ¿Y has pensado de casualidad lo que pasara si se descubre?

—Yo tomare las consecuencias de…

—Por dios Hinata. —Kiba estrelló repetidamente la frente contra la cabeza de su compañera que quedaba un palmo más abajo—. Sigues siendo tan ilusa como siempre.

—De todas maneras ya lo hice. —Sonrojada por la valentía que estaba demostrando frente a su compañero de equipo intentó mirarlo a la cara sin titubear—A-así que no hay manera de cambiarlo.

—A veces eres tan testaruda. —El muchacho la soltó no sin antes darle con el puño en la cabeza.

—¡Itai! —Hinata se llevó automáticamente las manos a la cabeza con dolor, a veces su amigo era demasiado severo.

—En fin, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Kiba-kun… —A pesar de que aún se sostenía la cabeza con dolor Hinata giró hacía él sonriendo con suavidad—. Gracias.

—¡Ja!, —el castaño metió la mano entre sus cabellos despeinándola—. Aunque eres un lindo animalito a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarte.

Gaara mientras tanto miraba todo a prudente distancia, de pronto ese tal Kiba se había llevado a Hinata casi arrastrando, la había pegado escandalosamente a él y le había susurrado un montón de cosas que a pesar de su buen oído no había alcanzado a oír, para colmo después la había golpeado y ella en lugar de quejarse le había regalado una sonrisa.

No entendía muy bien la relación de Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba, pero de alguna manera aquello lo ponía incomodo.

—Y bien, —pasando las manos tras su cabeza Kiba regresó hasta colocarse frente a él, se veía ligeramente incomodo también—, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Hasta ahora Gaara-sama ha estado viviendo en esta parte de la mansión. —Hinata también se reunió con ellos—. Neji-niisan también estaba al tanto, pero se ha ido en una misión.

—Debe ser aburrido. —Kiba miró alrededor, ciertamente lo era, estar ahí sin hacer nada, pero cuando el castaño lo dijo Gaara sintió como si lo estuviera ofendiendo de alguna manera.

—No lo es en absoluto. —La voz le salió gruesa y ligeramente demandante, como siempre—. Es una buena oportunidad para meditar todo lo que no me he dado tiempo de corregir dado mi cargo en Suna.

—Me imagino. —Kiba desvió la mirada—. Bueno, —su rostro se iluminó—, por lo menos puede comer tu deliciosa cocina tres veces al día.

—Kiba-kun… —Como siempre que la halagaban Hinata enrojeció.

—¿También duerme aquí? —Gaara tenía problemas en saber si se dirigía a él o estaba intentando recibir información de su compañera de equipo dado que no veía a ninguno de los dos en realidad.

—Sí, Neji-niisan ha traído futones. —Hinata se dirigió hacía la puerta corrediza y la abrió dejando ver una habitación grande con un enorme espejo al frente.

—Me volvería loco aquí. —Kiba suspiró. Nuevamente Gaara sintió que su comentario lo encrespaba un poco.

—Como he dicho anteriormente no es el caso, además el clan Hyuuga ha sido muy amable al recibirme, estoy en deuda con ellos.

—Cierto, —Kiba giró hacía su compañera—, ¿tu padre lo sabe?

—Sí, —Hinata dejó una mano en el aire—, pero sólo él.

—A Naruto le va a dar algo si sabe que él esta aquí. —Kiba le dirigió una rápida mirada al pelirrojo y luego volvió a ver los espejos como si fueran muy interesantes.

—Kiba-kun…

—Sí, sí, no le diré nada a nadie y menos al estupido de nuestro Hokage. —Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho—. Pierde cuidado.

—Gracias Kiba-kun. —Ella volvió a sonreírle y él volvió a despeinar sin cuidado su cabello, Gaara no conocía mucho de la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, de hecho a duras penas comprendía la amistad masculina y siempre acababa haciendo cosas indebidas debido a su poca información, pero hubo algo en él que se removió al ver el acercamiento entre esos dos.

—Por cierto, —Kiba llevó una mano a su porta kunais, removió un poco el contenido y luego sacó una bandita—, no has parado de sangrar.

—Ah. —Hinata parpadeó, Kiba la tomó de la barbilla y luego colocó la bandita en su mejilla.

—Listo. —El muchacho sonrió satisfecho.

—Gracias.

—No paras de agradecer, —giró a ver a Gaara, pero apenas fue un rápido vistazo antes de volver a frotar el cabello de Hinata con los dedos—, esta mañana trata de peinarte antes de ir a entrenar.

—¡Kiba-kun!

—Y le tienes que decir a Shino.

—Lo haré. —De todas maneras si no podía confiar en sus amigos, ¿en quien más podría?

—Me voy entonces. —Titubeó un poco, miró nuevamente hacía el espejo y luego le apretó una mano—. Nos vemos mañana. —Hizo un gesto amplio con la mano como si se despidiera de los dos y echó a correr.

—Hum… —Hinata lo miró perderse entre los jardines Hyuuga, normalmente se habría percatado de su presencia mientras corría hacía ellos, pero se había quedado tan aturdida por las acciones de Gaara que se había perdido de todo lo demás, aquello era un problema, esta vez había sido Kiba, pero en el futuro podía ser alguien de su clan.

—Él y tú son muy cercanos. —Gaara declaró con su voz sin emociones.

—Estamos en el mismo equipo desde que tenemos doce años y en la misma academia desde que teníamos seis. —Su sonrisa fue tierna al recordarlo—. Ha logrado entrar aquí tan fácil porque los vigilantes del clan ya lo conocen y lo dejan pasar, lo lamento. —Después de todo era Gaara quien corría más peligro si descubrían que se encontraba en Konoha.

—No me preocupa que él lo sepa. —Gaara se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque no parece que le agrade mucho.

—Oh. —Hinata estuvo a punto de echarse a reír—. No es eso.

—¿No? —Gaara miró hacía ella confundido.

—Kiba-kun estaba sólo muy nervioso, después de todo usted es un Kazekage, como no sabía que decir ni que hacer se la pasó mirándolo a través de los espejos y haciendo como que se distraía en otra cosa.

—Él estuvo encima de ti todo el tiempo. —Se sorprendió mucho de haber puesto en palabras sus pensamientos, pero ella no pareció tomárselo a mal, de hecho miró al cielo azul acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Kiba-kun viene de un clan muy territorial, uno de líderes, inconscientemente él protege lo que cree que es suyo o intenta sobresalir por medio de eso.

—Él cree que eres suya. —No era una pregunta.

—Soy su amiga. —Hinata se encogió de hombros—. Y quizás su primer lazo femenino fuera de su hogar. —Kiba ya se lo había dicho una vez, que le gustaba estar con ella porque era diferente al resto de las mujeres "siento como si fueras una princesa que puedo proteger", después de todo la mayoría de las mujeres Inuzuka eran completamente capaces de cuidarse por si solas sin la ayuda de los hombres.

—¿El lazo que te une con Inuzuka Kiba es el de la amistad?

—Sí. —Hinata se sentó sobre las maderas del corredor posando la vista en el pasto y sonrojándose tenuemente—. Él y Shino-kun son mis mejores amigos. —Gaara la miró y luego miró el cielo, entendía más o menos los lazos de amistad (por lo menos se esforzaba en entenderlos), suponía que debía sentir cierta empatia hacía Kiba por sus lazos con su anfitriona, pero por alguna razón el sentimiento que experimentaba no era ese. De hecho si le ponía atención a la bandita en la mejilla de la chica sólo sentía un lejano malestar.

—Gaara-sama. —Hinata pareció reaccionar y le pasó la bolsa con la comida—. Se va a enfriar.

—¿Ya comiste tú? —La miró fijamente dándose cuenta que la estaba tuteando sin querer y sin tener deseos de cambiar su manera de dirigirse a ella de cualquier modo.

—N-no. —Ella se esforzó por no enrojecer, lo había hecho tanto ese día que simplemente se quedaría sin sangre para partes más vitales de seguir así.

—Comamos juntos entonces.

—De acuerdo. —Ella se sentó cerca de él, casi en la misma posición que habían mantenido en la noche cuando se habían cubierto con la manta para ver las estrellas.

Abrieron sus refractarios y comenzaron a masticar en silencio, ambos mirando al frente y sin hablar, el ambiente no fluía sin Neji. Gaara observó una mariposa que tímidamente revoloteaba entre las flores, de golpe recordó a Kiba, la manera en la que se acercaba a Hinata y el hecho de que no paraba de hablar y ella le sonreía.

—Hoy he visto un par de mariposas.

—Será que se acerca la primavera. —Hinata también miró hacía las flores.

—Me pregunto que se sentirá volar con alas. —Porque aunque a veces usaba la arena como catapulta no creía que fuera la misma sensación.

—Quien sabe. —Hinata abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho—. ¿Nunca ha soñado que vuela?

—No. —No tenía caso decirle que desde que había podido recordar sus sueños no había parado de tener pesadillas.

—Yo a veces sueño que vuelo. —Hinata hundió un poco la barbilla entre las rodillas—. Pero siempre sueño que sólo puedo volar dentro de un cuarto, chocó contra las paredes y a veces me impulsó con las piernas.

—Suena un poco encerrado.

—Un poco. —Hinata sonrió recordando, los ojos fijos al frente y las comisuras de los labios arqueándose apenas. No era el tipo de sonrisa que podía ofrecerle a Inuzuka Kiba, pero Gaara pensó que era algo.

—Si alguna vez logras salir del cuarto acuérdate de avisarme.

—De-de acuerdo. —Y en la manera en que tímidamente escondía el rostro entre sus rodillas pudo leer que de alguna manera su relación (lo que fuera que representara para ambos) estaba evolucionando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hola, lamento horrores la tardanza, pero estoy en exámenes y como siempre la escuela ahorca (risas). Fuera de eso quiero contarles que en busca de un anime shojo (quería relajarme del shonen) me encontré con una verdadera joyita "kamisama hajimemashita" no he parado de reír y emocionarme como idiota por el romance.

En cuanto al capitulo, Neji se fue, Kiba entra. ¿Ustedes como vuelan en sus sueños?, yo siempre estoy en campo abierto, pero para poder empezar a volar tengo que tomar vuelo (algo así como Mario Bross cuando usaba la capita en el juego de Nintendo), mi madre en cambio siempre se sueña dentro de un cuarto botando contra las paredes (risas).

Agradezco a:

**Hoshi No Tsuya**

**Maribelteka**

**Lilipili**

**a-satoshi**

**Pitukel**

**Priscilla**

**Chibieiki**

**Gaby L**

**NANA-chan 53**

**Stefany BM**

**De-san**

**Zhura **

**Hinamel**

**Shaoran28**

**Blue forever**

**Poison girl29**

**Partywatta**

**Kamikaze**

**Stellamaine**

**Niwa**

**Fanfiction**

**Shiemixrin**

**Anonimo **

**Unmei100**

**Amore**

**Anisita**

**Berlin**

**DAMA FANEN**

**Merylune**

A todos muchos gracias por leer.

19 de Febrero del 2013 Martes


	6. De hombres y mujeres

**LATIDOS SEPULTADOS**

**Capitulo 6: De hombres y mujeres **

**Por Okashira Janet**

Neji se colocó mejor la capucha de viaje y se cruzó de brazos, sentía la frente perlada de sudor y la lengua seca, habían llegado a Suna aproximadamente dos días atrás haciéndose pasar por comerciantes de seda y sinceramente entre vender tela aburrida e ir cargadísimo de ropa para que no lo reconocieran estaba a punto de quedarse hecho un fideo.

—Neji-san. —Sai que llevaba un turbante en la cabeza al lado de él lo miró sin mucho interés—. No sabía que la seda se vendiera tan bien aquí.

—Yo tampoco. —Neji le dirigió una breve mirada, lo cierto es que no estaban vendiendo tanto por el hecho de que la seda fuera buena o muy preciada en aquellos lugares si no porque Sai resaltaba demasiado con la piel blanca y los ojos negros sagaces y profundos, además, ¿para que mentir?, él también tenía cierto atractivo masculino.

—De seguir vendiendo a esta velocidad nos quedaremos sin productos. —Sai miró los telares que aún le quedaban—. Y tendremos que volver a reabastecernos.

—Por ahora tratemos de vender un poco más caro, a ver si así tenemos suerte. —Neji se acomodó las gafas oscuras, a ser sincero no podía entender a las mujeres que se le acercaban, ¿no parecía un mafioso peligroso con ese atuendo?, incluso se había preguntado si lo dejarían entrar al país con esas fachas.

—Buenos días. —Sai empezó a atender a una clienta y Neji miró las calles que a esa hora estaban desiertas, no había sido difícil darse una idea de cómo se encontraba el país, las mujeres (fuera el lugar que fuera) siempre eran comunicativas y aquella avidez de contar chismes se intensificaba si había un buen oído queriendo escuchar.

En cuanto tuvieran información suficiente le harían llegar un informe a Naruto, pero Neji también debía pensar en Gaara, quizás estaba llegando el momento en el que el desterrado Kazekage pudiera volver a recuperar lo que era suyo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara sinceramente no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría y de hecho creía que el comportamiento humano cada vez le era más y más extraño.

—Así que Shino no va a poder venir. —Kiba Inuzuka se encontraba frente a él y lucía tan despreocupado como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida y no como hace dos días cuando parecía ignorarlo por completo.

—¿Tiene otra misión con su padre? —Hinata estaba de pie a un lado del castaño, una mano junto a la boca, como preocupada por su otro compañero de equipo.

—Sí, clanes, es una plasta. —Kiba soltó un suspiro y luego se dio un golpecito en el pecho—. Así que la velada de hoy sólo nos tendrá a nosotros de protagonistas.

—En cuanto a eso. —Gaara finalmente habló, los brazos cruzados y la voz fría que tantos problemas le había traído en el pasado—. No sé si Hinata te lo ha dicho, pero no suelo dormir mucho.

—¡Mejor!, —Kiba guiñó un ojo—, la meta de las veladas es dormir lo menos posible. —El pelirrojo no supo como contrarrestar eso y giró la mirada hacía Hinata, en cuanto la chica sintió los ojos aguamarina posados sobre su persona desvió la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos, era obvio que estaba nerviosa por aquel extraño plan que había urdido y a ser sincero Gaara no sabía muy bien cómo debía reaccionar.

Seguramente Hinata estaba preocupada por él debido a la ocasión en que lo había encontrado en un estado patético durante la noche, pero no creía que la solución fuera obligar a Kiba Inuzuka a compartir una velada con él, no se conocían más que como antiguos aliados durante la guerra y aquello era bastante incomodo, por lo menos de su parte.

—N-no puedo quedarme con ustedes porque… —Hinata jugueteó nuevamente con sus dedos y sus mejillas enrojecieron, Gaara soltó un suspiro, de cualquier manera no podía ponerse en una actitud detestable y decir que no quería experimentar eso de la "velada", estaba ahí como un invitado y dado el mismo carácter que desempeñaba no podía quejarse. Además seguramente Hinata había planeado aquello con la mejor de las intenciones.

—Tu padre, tu clan, chica mala. —Kina enumeró con los dedos y luego le acarició al descuido el cabello como quien cepilla el pelo de un perro—. Ya entendemos, no hay problema.

—Puedes marchar sin preocupación. —Gaara acotó con sequedad, sus brazos cruzados y el semblante inexpresivo habitual, Hinata lo miró de reojo preguntándose si se había enfadado por la situación en la que lo había envuelto. A ser sincera aún no estaba muy segura de que dejar a Gaara y a Kiba solos en una _noche de chicos _fuera buena idea, en primer lugar no parecía que el Kazekage fuera de esa clase de hombres, se suponía que Shino también estaría ahí para equilibrar un poco la balanza, pero a última hora su amigo había tenido que salir en una misión.

—Kiba-kun… cualquier cosa…

—No te preocupes. —El castaño rodó los ojos y poniendo las manos en la espalda de la chica la empujó por el jardín—. No nos vamos a matar.

—Hum… —A pesar de todo la joven giró una ultima y tímida mirada hacía atrás, unos ojos que lucían casi culpables, Gaara supo que si la dejaba ir con esa expresión no se sentiría bien consigo mismo así que a pesar de que casi nunca lo hacía elevo una mano en el aire, Naruto había dicho que esa era una buena señal para saludarse o para despedirse así que esperaba que aquel fuera el caso.

—Buenas noches Hinata.

—Buenas noches Gaara-sama. —Algo de color volvió a las pálidas mejillas y el pelirrojo notó como la joven se relajaba.

—Solo vete. —Kiba terminó de empujarla—. Las chicas no son bien recibidas en las veladas de chicos.

—¡Oh, oh, claro! —Hinata miró una última vez hacía Gaara y mordiéndose el labio inferior (no importaba lo que dijera Kiba, ella sabía que era un chico impulsivo), se alejó corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

—Bueno, —Kiba puso ambas manos en su cintura—, se ha ido. —Acto seguido dio media vuelta y quedo cara a cara con Gaara, por un pesado segundo ambos se miraron fijamente—. ¡Pues bien!, —Kiba palmeó sus muslos—, ¿tienes alguna idea acerca de una velada masculina? —Demasiado sorprendido porque dejara tan rápidamente los formalismos el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—No he tenido una vida que me permita conocer experiencias como esa.

—Pues tienes suerte, —Kiba le guiñó un ojo y de un salto llego al corredor—, el clan Inuzuka se caracteriza por sus manadas reunidas alrededor de una fogata en noches de luna llena. —Gaara arqueó una ceja y lo siguió, algo que siempre le había llamado la atención de Konoha era la marcada diferencia entre clanes y las peculiaridades que cada uno tenía y defendía—. Como eres principiante te daré la iniciación que le di a Naruto en sus tiempos.

—¿A Naruto? —La atención del pelirrojo fue completa en cuanto escuchó el nombre del rubio, Kiba se sintió muy conforme consigo mismo al haber usado semejante táctica, Hinata le había dicho que Gaara le tenía mucho aprecio a su estupido gobernante.

—Naruto tampoco había estado en una velada antes porqué… bueno, supongo que sabes porqué. Te daré mi kit básico de enseñanza, el mismo que le di a él. —Gaara se preguntó si era un poco torpe de su parte sentirse ligeramente curioso acerca de aquello que a simple vista sonaba tan ridículo—. Hinata dijo que podíamos hacer una fogata atrás siempre y cuando nos deshiciéramos de la evidencia.

—¿No nos descubrirán? —Gaara parpadeó.

—Espero que no, —Kiba que ya había recogido un montón de cosas del suelo y las sostenía contra sus brazos ladeó un poco la cabeza—, aunque la nota de peligro le da más emoción al asunto. —Gaara no estaba muy seguro de que arriesgarse tan bobamente fuera lo correcto dado la clase de hombre que era y las circunstancias en las que estaba, pero no pudo pensar gran cosa más porqué Kiba lo sujetó del brazo y jaló de él hacía la oscuridad que rodeaba el enorme patio trasero de la mansión Hyuuga.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Junto a la barda del lado este no habrá guardias hoy, Hinata logró quitarlos, ahí no tendremos problemas, además buscar el sitio de la fogata es muy importante. —Gaara no pudo más que seguir a su guía, ahora que lo pensaba usualmente él no hacía fogatas, había escuchado a Kankuro comentar un par de veces acerca de fogatas en las misiones, pero dado que él había sido el jinchuriki se la había pasado en la aldea casi toda su infancia y después, ya convertido en Kazekage, tampoco había tenido misiones que ameritaran dejar su nación.

—¿Aquí? —Gaara se detuvo cuando Kiba lo soltó, el castaño parecía mirar el piso con interés.

—Sí, la fogata aquí y los sacos de dormir por acá. —El pelirrojo recibió un saco de dormir y antes de que pudiera reaccionar notó que Kiba se ponía en cuclillas y empezaba a armar una especia de cabañita con palitos.

—¿Qué haces?

—La fogata. —Kiba giró sorprendido hacía él—. Esto si que lo has hecho, ¿no? —Era obvio que no—. No tiene gran ciencia, lo malo es cuando no tienes algo apropiado para que sirva de combustible.

—Aunque tener a Uchiha Sasuke como parte del equipo debe ser ventajoso. —Gaara se sorprendió a si mismo con semejante pensamiento, pero Kiba en lugar de reírse se encogió de hombros.

—Sasuke siempre dice que no es un encendedor humano, no se puede confiar en él. —A Gaara le dio la impresión de que el Inuzuka no confiaba en el ex vengador en ningún sentido, era entendible, había manchado a Konoha en el pasado—. Listo. —Kiba anunció cuando una pequeña llama empezó a nacer en medio de los maderos. Luego ambos muchachos se sentaron sobre el pasto y extendieron las manos al frente recreándose en el calor.

—¿Te gustan los bombones? —Kiba arqueó una ceja y Gaara frunció el ceño ante la repentina pregunta.

—No en realidad.

—Pues vas a tener que comerlos, una fogata sin bombones asados no es fogata.

—¿Los bombones se asan? —El pelirrojo parpadeó, Kiba le pasó un palo con un enorme bombón en la punta.

—Es fácil, además es un clásico.

—Hum… —Gaara acercó el bombón al fuego, pero casi al instante éste se volvió negro achicharrándose—. ¡Se… se quema! —Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron con sorpresa y Kiba no pudo evitar girar hacía él con los labios entreabiertos, Gaara superaba por mucho a Naruto en su inocencia y poco conocimiento acerca del comportamiento adolescente típico. No supo exactamente que sentir, ya en su tiempo le había dado un poco de lastima por Naruto, pero el pelirrojo superaba sus expectativas de lo que era triste.

—Pues claro que se quema. —De cualquier manera le habló despreocupadamente, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que fuera el importante líder de otra aldea—. El punto es que te lo comas antes de que se vuelva carbón.

—Esto… —Kiba estaba seguro de que de no ser porque era Gaara ya habría estallado en carcajadas, el pelirrojo había mordido el bombón con tan mal tino que todo el líquido pegajoso y dulce se le había escurrido por la barbilla—. Esta bueno. —Ajeno al espectáculo que estaba dando Gaara parpadeó—. ¿Por qué cambia tanto el sabor con el calor?

—Es la magia del fuego, claro. —Kiba mordió a su vez su bombón y sonrió mirando las estrellas—. Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Gaara habló sin dejar de intentar quitarse los restos de bombón de la cara.

—¿Te gusta Hinata? —Kiba lo miró con picardía, pero Gaara ni siquiera giró a verlo, se entretenía tallándose la barbilla.

—Sí.

—¿Si entendiste lo que te pregunte, verdad? —Kiba lo miró mosqueado, no era divertido ni había manera de burlarse de él si lo admitía así sin más.

—Me preguntaste si me gusta Hinata y he contestado afirmativamente. —El pelirrojo finalmente venció la batalla contra el bombón—. Es una excelente anfitriona y una maravillosa persona.

—No te pregunte si te gustaba como persona. —Kiba bufó, le había parecido notarlo antes, que a Gaara le disgustaba ver a Hinata muy cerca de él, pero al parecer ni siquiera el mismo pelirrojo lo notaba, si que el ex jinchuriki era todo un caso.

—¿Me estas cuestionando si me gusta en un plano romántico? —Gaara finalmente comprendió la cuestión.

—Exacto. —Kiba por fin se sintió victorioso.

—¿Hay alguna manera de saberlo? —Dudoso Gaara volvió a colocar un bombón en su brocheta.

—Pues… —Gaara juntó las cejas—. Lo sientes y ya.

—¿Y como sabes que lo sientes?

—¿Pero es que a ti no te han dado _la charla_? —El castaño arqueó a extremos inverosímiles las cejas, vamos que hasta Jiraiya le había dado la charla a Naruto.

—Hyuuga Neji me dijo que si alguna vez me gustaba alguien yo lo sabría.

—Neji es un estirado, escucha, —Kiba se sujetó los tobillos y sonrió divertido, nada como hacer mella en una mente virgen—, supongo que habrás notado ya las diferencias entre los hombres y las mujeres.

—Por supuesto. —Gaara engulló un bombón rosa y al instante pensó en el cabello de Sakura y en la vez que lo había enfrentado con un simple kunai como arma—. Las mujeres suelen tener menos capacidad física que los hombres.

—Se ve que no conoces a las mujeres de mi familia, —Kiba susurró con pesimismo, pero luego se palmeó los muslos—, supongo que en general tienes razón, pero no es sólo eso.

—Las mujeres gritan mucho. —Gaara recordó a Matsuri chillando su nombre.

—Un punto por eso. —Kiba sonrió—. Aunque Hinata no es así.

—No, no lo es. —El Kazekage hizo memoria, ciertamente Hinata no era precisamente como las demás chicas con las que hubiera tratado (no es que hubiera tratado con muchas a ser sincero).

—Me parece que no fuiste a la academia y tu grupo de gennin fue conformado con tus hermanos, ¿cierto? —Gaara asintió con la cabeza—. En ese caso no conoces nada de sus horribles cambios de humor y su brutal furia.

—¿Brutal furia? —Gaara parpadeó, ahora que lo pensaba en una o dos ocasiones Temari casi había matado a Kankuro por asuntos que no parecían tan importantes.

—Hinata es un caso aparte porque los Hyuuga son raros, pero las mujeres tienen algo que se llama ciclo y eso las pone locas ciertos días del mes.

—¿Ciclo? —El pelirrojo recordó a sus hermanos peleando por eso—. ¿Es como cuando los animales están en celo?

—Peor. —Kiba se abrazó los hombros, no había quien aguantara a su madre cuando estaba en esos aciagos días—. Es como si todo lo que hicieras o dijeras esta mal, hay algunas que se ponen furiosas, otras que lloran por todo, a Hinata le daba por comer cosas dulces y a veces le dolía la barriga y no podía entrenar correctamente.

—¿Por qué le dolía el estomago? —Gaara se preocupó, no sabía que los cambios de humor de su hermana se debían a algo físico.

—Verás, resulta que el cuerpo de las mujeres se prepara desde muy temprano para tener cachorros, entonces, cada que no tienen contacto con un hombre su cuerpo se enoja y sangran.

—¿Sangran? —A esas alturas los ojos de Gaara estaban espantosamente abiertos—. ¿De donde sangran?

—De adentro. —Kiba asintió con la cabeza—. Pero la sangre les sale por la vagina. —Para él no era nada morboso hablar de ese tema porque la sexualidad y el apareamiento se hablaban muy francamente en su clan, una suerte quizás, porque con lo confundido que estaba Gaara no le habría entendido si no hablaba lo más claro posible.

—¿Les duele cuando sangran?

—Casi siempre sí. —Kiba se frotó la barbilla—. Supuestamente es algo normal y fisiológico, pero Hana siempre dice que duele como la puta hostia, así que no creo que sea tan normal.

—¿Entonces sangran porque no tienen descendencia? —Gaara frunció un poco el ceño.

—Exacto. —Kiba le guiñó un ojo—. La sangre en realidad es como la cama del bebe que va a crecer dentro de su estomago, pero como no llega ningún bebe la cama se cae.

—¿Y eso pasa cada mes?

—Sin falta, —Kiba sonrió travieso—, a menos que caiga un embarazo claro.

—Un embarazo… —El pelirrojo meditó sin darse cuenta de que su bombón hacía rato ya que se había derretido y dejaba su chiclosa consistencia sobre las llamas—. Para lo que necesitan un hombre.

—Una pareja sexual. —Kiba alzó un dedo y se removió sobre sí mismo ansioso por llegar al punto que quería—. Para que nazca un bebe se necesita sexo.

—Sexo. —Gaara repitió y luego en sus ojos brilló la comprensión—. Para tener descendencia.

—En realidad se supone que es para eso, pero generalmente el sexo se busca como una fuente de placer.

—Porque así las mujeres ya no tienen que sangrar y no les duele.

—No, no. —Kiba lo frenó—. Generalmente tratas de que la chica no quede embarazada cada que tienes sexo, si no te llenarías de niños.

—¿Entonces para qué…? —Gaara soltó un suspiro frustrado, una vez hacía mucho tiempo se había levantado con cierta parte de su anatomía haciendo una casa de campaña con las sabanas, confundido por tal comportamiento de su cuerpo le preguntó a Kankuro quien simplemente se limitó a reírse hasta que le salieron lágrimas y Temari sólo le había lanzado a la cara un libro de anatomía mugiendo que "aprendiera solo como todos los chicos", en el libro Gaara había comprendido la intricada fisiología de su órgano sexual masculino (así lo llamaba el libro), había entendido que el incidente matutino se debía a una confluencia de sangre que se consideraba normal en un hombre de su edad y que no era de que preocuparse. En cuanto supo que aquello no debía molestarlo olvidó el asunto. Pero ahora, por la manera en que lo veía Kiba, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor seguir indagando.

—Escucha, ves que nosotros tenemos… —Kiba se llevo una mano a la entrepierna y luego entrecerró un poco los ojos—. ¿Has visto a una mujer desnuda?

—No que yo recuerde. —Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, eso es un problema, pero, ya sabes, ellas tienen pechos.

—Los de Hinata son grandes, más que los de mi hermana. —Gaara comentó con serenidad, Kiba estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el bombón de la risa que le dio.

—Eh, sí, —fingió toser un par de veces—, Hinata es una chica bien dotada.

—¿Entonces es bueno en una chica tener grandes senos?

—Bueno, supongo que depende del gusto de cada quien, pero en general sí. —Kiba se frotó la nuca, cada que hablaba de pechos grandes pensaba en Hinata y aquello lo empezaba a poner incomodo, Hinata era como una hermanita tierna para él—. Los senos grandes suelen atraer a los hombres. —Gaara guardó silencio un momento preguntándose a sí mismo si para él eran atractivos, bueno, siempre había pensado que su hermana era una mujer muy guapa, así que quizás si que le gustaban de esa manera.

—De cualquier manera, —Kiba siguió hablando—, no es sólo eso, a los hombres les gustan las mujeres con buen trasero también.

—Trasero… —Fuera de su función para sentarse Gaara no había considerado el trasero de alguien desde ese punto de vista.

—Que tenga caderas anchas y cintura pequeña también es algo que se considera atractivo, aunque a final de cuentas uno se termina enamorando de otra persona por otras cosas, nunca esta de más que sea atrayente. En fin, ya que has encontrado a una chica que te gusta y que ella guste de ti pueden pasar a tener sexo.

—Aunque no quiera tener descendencia… —Gaara comentó cauteloso.

—Exacto, el sexo es algo muy placentero.

—¿Por qué? —Gaara no encontraba realmente el gusto en hacer algo que la misma naturaleza parecía pedir, ¿no era algo como un instinto básico y natural?

—Tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos censores en el cuerpo que nos permiten disfrutar ese momento, es como un botón de placer y si lo haces bien puedes alcanzar algo que se llama clímax.

—¿Llegar a la meta?

—Sí, es una sensación que no se puede describir con palabras así que lo sabrás cuando lo sientas. —Hasta ese momento Kiba se sintió asustado, ahora que lo pensaba si a Gaara realmente le gustaba Hinata… —¡Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado con la chica!, ellas necesitan estar listas cuando el momento llegue, tienen que estar muy enamoradas para hacerlo.

—¿Y nosotros no? —El pelirrojo parpadeó.

—Err, bueno… —Si hasta se sentía un pelín patán por ser hombre—. No siempre… aunque sería lo mejor claro.

—Entonces hay que esperar a que ellas estén listas.

—Exacto. —Kiba suspiró con alivio, pero por si las dudas agregó—. Hay chicas que sueñan con casarse con un hombre y entregarse sólo a él, porque tener relaciones sexuales es un acto muy íntimo de pertenencia, es como decir que eres sólo de alguien.

—Eso suena como un objeto. —Gaara frunció el ceño—. O un esclavo.

—No en realidad, de hecho es un acto de amor. —El castaño se sonrojó por decir algo tan cursi—. Entonces en la noche de bodas sucede, ese primer encuentro entre ambos. —Con un suspiro ambos muchachos se dejaron caer sobre sus respectivos sacos de dormir.

—Suena complicado. —Gaara miró las estrellas—. ¿Naruto ya sabía todo esto?

—Más o menos. —Kiba sonrió enseñando un colmillo—. Yo creo que planeaba aplicarlo con… —Repentinamente el castaño se calló y giró a ver al pelirrojo que parecía dar una imagen de tranquila paz con los ojos fijos en el cielo y los brazos extendidos, lo más probable es que Gaara no conociera los sentimientos de Naruto hacía Hinata ni los de Hinata hacía el rubio, ¿acaso haría bien en decírselo?

—"Bah", —pensó para sí mismo—, "de cualquier manera se irá a Suna, no pasa nada si sigue sin saberlo". —Y sonriendo él también miró hacía el cielo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata caminó con paso lento hacía el sitio dónde suponía que los dos muchachos habían acampado, era una mañana borrascosa y fría así que su nariz estaba roja, llevaba un pantalón negro tan largo que le arrastraba y una sudadera enorme, venía contenta porque había llegado una notificación de Hanabi que anunciaba que la misión había salido bien y regresarían pronto.

Supo que había llegado a su destino cuando vio los restos de una fogata, un montón de latas tiradas alrededor, los restos de lo que parecía ser unos bombones y a Kiba roncando con una pierna fuera del saco de dormir. Gaara en cambio estaba sentado sobre su saco con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y mirando el cielo.

—Gaara-sama.

—Hinata. —El joven le dedicó una breve mirada y volvió la vista al cielo.

—¿La paso bien? —Un tanto cohibida jugueteó con sus dedos a pocos pasos de él.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Aunque su voz había sido la clásica sin matiz de siempre Hinata supo que estaba siendo sincero.

—Me-me alegro… —Sus ojos se encendieron con algo parecido al alivio y Gaara volvió a verla de reojo, como siempre no había podido dormir más que un par de horas, pero dado que esta vez no había tenido ningún sueño, pesadilla o cosa parecida se había quedado meditando en el nuevo conocimiento obtenido de Kiba.

Ahora que lo analizaba Hinata era una mujer y como tal tenía casi todos los puntos que Kiba había enumerado para considerarla atrayente, aunque ciertamente no le había prestado atención a su trasero en el pasado y pedirle que se volteara en ese momento sonaba un poco grosero.

—Es una mañana fría. —Gaara suspiró.

—Lo es. —Hinata se sentó a un lado, aunque considerablemente apartada, los brazos rodeando sus rodillas justo como él.

—Kiba Inuzuka es alguien agradable.

—¿Verdad? —Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon a Gaara nunca antes le había parecido que aquel simple gesto fuera tan agradable en su rostro—. Es un poco inquieto y a veces problemático, pero es una excelente persona y uno de mis mejores amigos. —Conforme hablaba su rostro había ido volviéndose suave. Ella realmente lo quería, pero ahora Gaara creía que ya podía diferenciar el término de querer con el de gustar.

—Creo que me gustas. —Con su franqueza habitual Gaara giró hacía ella, sus ojos aguamarina tan serios como si le estuviera planteando la posibilidad de una misión.

—¿Q-q-qué? —Hinata abrió los ojos a extremos increíbles, su voz tembló y sintió que el rostro le hervía, Kiba que había despertado hace poco se encogió en su saco de dormir tapándose la cabeza con las mantas, ¡oh no, oh no!, había sugestionado al pelirrojo con la conversación del día anterior, ¡si Naruto se enteraba correría sangre!

—Ya lo había notado antes. —Ante su sorpresa y bochorno Gaara le sujetó una mano y la colocó contra su pecho—. Algo le pasa a mi corazón.

—N-no siento nada… —Hinata comentó dudosa, Gaara parpadeó y la soltó, luego él mismo colocó la mano sobre su pecho, nada…

—Es cierto. —Sus labios se movieron lentamente al hablar—. La armadura de arena esta siempre protegiéndome, justo ahora estoy cubriéndome con ella, como un escudo, ¿es por eso que no había podido sentir mi corazón antes?

—N-no lo sé. —Hinata lo miró con tristeza, Gaara se había girado nuevamente viendo al cielo y daba la impresión de sentirse ligeramente herido, pero sabía que no era por su culpa, él de cualquier manera no le había hecho un cuestionamiento, sólo había puesto de manifiesto algo que había sentido o creído. Quizás simplemente se estaba preguntando que pasaba con él en realidad.

—¿Te incomodan mis sentimientos?

—¡No-no! —Hinata negó con las manos, quizás demasiado fervientemente, estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no desmayarse como una niña tonta, quizás era la primera vez que el Kazekage decía algo como eso y ella no podía lastimarlo, él era un hombre bueno que había sufrido mucho, se merecía creer en el amor aunque ella no pudiera corresponderle.

—A mi me incomodan. —Gaara compuso un semblante muy serio llevando una mano a su barbilla, Hinata se quedo de piedra y escondido tras las mantas Kiba tuvo que ahogar un ataque de risa—. Nunca lo había sentido, es nuevo y confuso, ¿sabes como revertir esto?

—No. —Hinata entrelazó los dedos y sonrió, como se lo había imaginado los sentimientos de Gaara se movían en un plano que poco tenían que ver con el resto de la humanidad—. Dicen que a veces se van solos. —Aunque para ella eso era una mentira, quería a Naruto desde que tenía memoria.

—No sé si me gusta lo que siento o no, —Gaara estiró las piernas—, tampoco sé si lo entiendo del todo.

—Los sentimientos son así. —Hinata miró sus pies y sonrió—. No se pueden controlar y tampoco comprender del todo. —De haber puesto más atención Gaara habría notado que sus palabras eran espejo de sus emociones, habría notado que al igual que él ella quería a alguien, pero no lo hizo porque se encontraba ligeramente frustrado.

—¿Yo te gusto? —Gaara preguntó con sequedad, era su naturaleza, era un hombre de respuestas claras y acciones consecuentes.

—¡Yo!, —Hinata sintió que empezaba a hiperventilar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener el temblor de sus manos—. El Ka-Kazekage… —lo recordó cuando lo había encontrado en la lluvia, mojado y abandonado, recordó su mirada la primera vez que habían comido juntos y su sonrisa franca la primera vez que lo había escuchado reír, pensó en sus brazos musculosos la noche que lo había encontrado fuera del salón de entrenamiento conteniendo sus rojos cabellos entre los dedos y sólo hasta entonces fue consciente de algo de lo que no se había percatado—. Creo… —Sintió que las orejas le ardían—. Creo que me gusta… un poco… —Kiba se removió bajó las cobijas queriendo sacudirlos a los dos, que era eso de "_creo _que me gustas" y "me gustas _un poco" _con eso no se enamoraba ni la más solterona de los Inuzuka, esos niños no sabían nada de amores apasionados sinceramente.

—Quizás sea porque hemos tenido un contacto demasiado estrecho. —Gaara apoyó los codos en sus rodillas—. Además ninguno de los dos había tenido demasiado contacto con el sexo contrario hasta ahora.

—S-sí. —Aliviada Hinata soltó un suspiro—. Debe ser eso.

—Supongo que cuando nos acostumbremos apropiadamente a la personalidad del otro y a la cercanía a la que nos hemos visto obligados a mantener el sentimiento desaparecerá.

—Seguramente. —Hinata susurró despacio, había sido un poco escalofriante descubrir que en algún punto de su cabeza Gaara le gustaba un poco, sobre todo porque desde que había empezado a amar a Naruto nunca había pensado en otra persona. No se dio cuenta cuando Gaara se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacía ella, tampoco sabía que al corresponder el gesto y dejar que él tirara de ella hacía arriba estaba marcando lo que en adelante sería su futuro, simplemente le sonrió en agradecimiento y él asintió con la cabeza. Aún haciéndose el dormido Kiba dibujó círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice en el aire, que espanto ser espectador de tan extraña escena.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había pasado una semana desde que Neji se había marchado en su misión de espionaje, en ese tiempo Gaara había logrado amistar con Kiba e incluso Shino se había pasado por ahí en una ocasión, la hermanita de Hinata, Hanabi, había regresado a salvo con su equipo y Hinata estaba muy feliz por ello.

Dado que Neji ya no estaba con ellos habían pasado un par de comidas a solas, al principio había sido incomodo, pero habían terminado acostumbrándose. Hinata a veces se ponía nerviosa en presencia del pelirrojo, pero luego de observarlo a escondidas muchas veces se dio cuenta con alivio que él no parecía prestarle especial atención, quizás, como él mismo había dicho, el contacto diario y acostumbrarse el uno al otro acabaría aplastando los inquietos sentimientos que se empezaban a formar entre ellos.

Sinceramente Hinata estaba un poco confundida, era claro que seguía amando a Naruto, pero también era cierto que estar con Gaara le era muy agradable, además Gaara y ella solían coincidir en muchos pensamientos e ideas. Aún no podían deshacerse por completo de los pesados silencios que a veces caían en medio de ambos sin que pudieran hacer algo por evitarlo, pero últimamente dichos silencios no eran tan incómodos como antes.

Justo estaba preparando la cena para ir con él cuando un halcón mensajero llegó hasta la ventana y picó el cristal con el vidrio.

—Hola. —Hinata le sonrió dulcemente reconociendo al animal como propiedad de su primo—. ¿Traes algo para mí? —El mensajero estiró su pata y Hinata retiró una carta echa rollo que guardó de cualquier manera en la bolsa de su chamarra—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Luego de darle al cansado halcón un poco de agua y algo para picar la joven sujetó los bentos y los metió en una mochila, estaba oscureciendo y las estrellas empezaban a brillar en el cielo.

Con un suspiro echó a andar por el patio dándose cuenta de que seguramente llovería, por un momento pensó en regresar por un paraguas, pero deshecho la idea con pereza, sólo esperaba no arrepentirse. Conforme se acercaba al salón de meditación el aire empezó a arreciar volviéndose más fresco de lo normal, el cabello se le agitó golpeándola en la cara y tuvo que poner una mano al frente para que sirviera como escudo.

Para su mala suerte la lluvia empezó a caer antes de que pudiera llegar y terminó de hacer el resto del camino corriendo, llegó hasta el salón agitada y despeinada.

—Buenas noches. —Gaara la observó curioso, al parecer se entretenía leyendo un pergamino que le había prestado Shino y no la había notado venir—. ¿Hay mal clima?

—Horrible. —Hinata dejo caer la mochila en el suelo y tomó aire—. Creo que va a caer una tormenta.

—En ese caso no debiste haber venido. —Gaara se puso de pie.

—No es como si lo pudiera dejar sin cenar. —Hinata sonrió tímidamente, Gaara bajó el rostro en aceptación.

—Gracias.

—Me acabo de enterar que mi padre le dijo a Naruto-kun que estoy indispuesta. —Hinata se sonrojó, no es como si a Gaara le gustara mucho, de hecho él había dicho que "creía" que le gustaba, pero hablarle de Naruto (el hombre al que amaba) se sentía un poco mal, de cualquier manera negó con la cabeza—. Con razón no había tenido misiones y yo que creía que era suerte.

—Espero no estarte causando problemas. —Los ojos del joven la observaron fijamente, eran sus pupilas de un color hermoso, más incluso que las azules orbes de Naruto porque en los ojos de Gaara se pintaba la melancolía del mar y la fortaleza del bosque.

—Ni-ninguno. —Hinata negó con las manos y volvió a sonreír mientras sacaba los alimentos de su respectivo recipiente.

—Llueve. —Sentado frente a ella Gaara miró hacía afuera por la pequeña apertura que había dejado la puerta, en realidad estaba cayendo una tormenta de proporciones épicas.

—Hum… —Hinata suspiró arrepintiéndose de no llevar consigo el paraguas, igual y se esperaba ahí hasta que el agua bajara un poco de intensidad.

—Gracias por los alimentos. —Gaara bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego sujetó sus palillos empezando a degustar la cena. Hinata hizo lo mismo estremeciéndose cuando un trueno particularmente fuerte retumbó en sus oídos.

—Con esta agua se irá la luz de seguro. —La joven miró afuera, incluso las delgadas puertas de papel se estremecían como si fueran a romperse de un momento a otro—. La última vez que llovió así se cayeron muchos árboles y golpearon los postes de luz.

—En Suna no llueve nunca. —Con interés puramente científico Gaara escuchó el viento estrellarse contra el edificio—. Aunque cuando hay tormenta de arena si que nos causa problemas.

—Me imagino… —La luz tuvo un repentino bajón y los dos miraron el foco que se balanceaba sobre sus cabezas—. Ya empieza.

—¿Qué es eso? —Gaara señaló un arrugado papel que estaba a punto de caer del bolsillo de la chica.

—¡Ah!, —las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon en alegría, Gaara curveó un poco los labios al notar su gesto, le pasaba últimamente que el buen humor de ella se le contagiaba un poco a él—, ya se me había olvidado. —Sacó el papel, lo desenrolló y empezó a leerlo ávidamente, mientras lo hacía Gaara siguió comiendo con lentitud, preguntándose si la tormenta sería un factor desencadenante para que durmiera menos aún esa noche.

La luz volvió a tintinear como si se debatiera entre irse y no irse, Gaara miró el foco por un par de segundos y luego giró a ver a Hinata, para su sorpresa la joven tenía los labios entreabiertos, la mano floja en el piso con la carta en ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pero ella no hizo por contestarle, tenía la mirada puesta en él, pero parecía que estaba en un mundo muy lejano dónde no le era permitido entrar—. ¿Hinata? —El pelirrojo se inclinó hacía ella, pero al ver que seguía sin reaccionar la sujetó de un hombro—. ¿Estas bien? —Justo en ese momento un enorme rayo cruzó el cielo y la luz se fue dejándolos sumidos en la oscuridad.

—Yo… —La voz de ella apenas se escuchaba con el estruendo de la tormenta.

—¿Pasó algo? —Gaara la sujetó de ambos hombros.

—Neji-niisan dice…

—¿Hay mensaje de Neji? —Al instante Gaara sintió que todo su ser entraba en angustia—. ¿Pasó algo?, ¿sucede algo con Suna?, ¿mis hermanos…?

—Él dice que contactó con Kankuro-san… —Hinata sintió que la garganta le raspaba—. Dice que… él dice que es momento de que regrese.

—¿Qué? —Gaara la soltó, en medio de la oscuridad sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa mientras su corazón latía rápido.

—Dice que es el momento justo, han logrado capturar a los desertores, la-la gente espera su regreso y… que-que se vaya en cuanto lea… que se vaya ahora… —Inconscientemente Hinata estrujó el bajo de su chamarra, Gaara se puso de pie, como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad se dirigió a una esquina del salón, se colocó encima la capucha de viaje, recogió rápidamente sus cosas.

Iba a irse.

Y aunque sabía que ese era el plan desde el principio fue como si de repente le costara respirar, aturdida se puso de pie mientras él tomaba sus cosas moviéndose a su alrededor con presteza y sin movimientos de más.

Un rayo volvió a cruzar el cielo, en el instante en el que la habitación se iluminó con su blanco resplandor Gaara giró hacía ella.

—Gracias. —Y en sus labios parecía casi una palabra hueca, pero Hinata sabía que no era así, lo sabía porque había aprendido a leerlo.

—De… —Y dolía, dolía ver su espalda alejándose—. De nada… —Él saltó afuera sin girar una sola vez la vista hacía atrás, al instante todo él quedo empapado, la capa se volvió oscura por efecto del agua y sus rojos cabellos se pegaron humedecidos a su frente.

Hinata lo recordó cuando lo había descubierto bajo la lluvia aquel día, cuando había decidido darle cobijo dentro de su casa, pero no, no era el mismo, esta vez sus ojos verdes estaban brillando con fuerza, esta vez sus piernas se movían con seguridad hacía su destino, esta vez la resolución estaba escrita en cada uno de sus movimientos.

¿Había logrado animarlo, aunque sea un poco, en su estancia en la mansión Hyuuga?, ¿estaba listo para enfrentar lo que sea que se le fuera encima?

—¡Gaara-sama! —Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo siquiera se lanzó a la tormenta tras él, al instante su largo cabello oscuro se agitó en el aire como si cobrara vida propia, la ropa se le volvió pesada, pero aún así corrió hacía él con los pies metiéndose en los charcos que se habían formado. Él se detuvo y giró a verla, su rostro serio de siempre.

—Hinata.

—¡Yo sé que es un buen Kazekage!, —para darse valor junto las manos contra su pecho—, ¡Y sé que el corazón de su tierra lo oirá!, —a su alrededor la tormenta arreció—, usted va a lograrlo. —Sus mejillas estaban encendidas bajo aquella lluvia fría.

—Confió en que así será. —Sus hombros se relajaron—. Gracias… —Por un momento pareció dudar acerca de qué más decir, pero finalmente inclinó un poco la barbilla—. Por todo.

—Bue… —Hinata entrelazó sus manos una contra la otra pegándolas a su vientre—. Buen viaje… —Gaara quiso decirle que había aprendido muchas cosas en ese lugar, que había comprendido por fin lo que era la amistad e incluso había abierto la puerta a nuevos sentimientos que hasta entonces no había siquiera cuestionado. Pero nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y de cualquier forma Temari solía decir que los caminos de las personas se entrelazaban siempre de maneras misteriosas. Estaba seguro de que volvería a ver a Hinata Hyuuga, ese no era un adiós definitivo.

Adelantó la mano y sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella siguió el camino de un largo mechón de su cabello hasta que casi llegó a su cintura, Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin respirar. Cuando sus dedos se desprendieron lentamente de sus mojados cabellos le dio una última y profunda mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hinata lo vio irse sintiendo con certeza que las cosas le saldrían bien, que recuperaría su aldea y no volvería a verlo sufrir sosteniendo con desconsuelo su cabeza.

Había llegado siendo un hombre perdido, casi un niño desconsolado, pero ahora regresaba a la Arena siendo el líder que necesitaban, luciendo como el hombre decidido que sin querer se había forjado.

Sintió algo calido en su corazón al verlo desaparecer en la lejanía, porque algo era seguro, volvería a ver a Sabaku No Gaara, no sabía cómo pero lo haría. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza dio media vuelta y tomó aire, las despedidas siempre eran tristes de alguna manera, pero así era la vida, cada quien seguía su propio camino, persiguiendo sus propios ideales.

—Adiós Gaara-sama. —Sonrió una última vez y echó a correr a su casa, Hanabi había prometido que le contaría todos los detalles de su primera vez como líder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara se sintió un poco extraño cuando usó los mismos túneles por los que había escapado para regresar a la torre Hokage, la arena se removió inquieta en su morral, pero él la contuvo con dos de sus dedos, la arena lo reflejaba, nunca mentía.

Nuevamente aquello era húmedo y oscuro, pero esta vez no importaba, porque había algo nuevo, algo que no había tenido antes.

—Gaara. —Casi cuando estaba por llegar a la luz Kankuro lo intercepto con un apretado abrazo que rompió casi al instante, como si se avergonzara del mismo—. Te… te he traído tu calabaza.

—Gracias. —El pelirrojo se la colgó al hombro, el familiar peso que tanto le había faltado cuando se fue lo hizo sentirse seguro.

—Estamos justo ahora en parlamento con el concejo y los rebeldes. —Su hermano susurró—. Karui esta muerto. —Gaara ni siquiera fingió sorprenderse, después de todo los métodos de la Arena aún no podían dejar su pasado sangriento.

—¿Temari?

—Adentro.

—Entiendo. —Ambos caminaron hasta el salón designado, Kankuro un poco nervioso. En cuanto estuvo frente a las enormes puertas el joven Kazekage las abrió de par en par despertando una serie de murmullos.

—Gaara-sama.

—Kazekage-sama.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Dónde estaba?

—Les dije que vendría. —Temari saltó orgullosa.

—Aún queda saber dónde estaba. —Un anciano lo miró maliciosamente—. Y porqué se fue cuando la aldea más lo necesitaba.

—Me marche. —Gaara habló firmemente callando todos los murmullos—. Porque sabía que se estaban levantando en mi contra. —Uno que otro en la mesa agachó la cabeza—. Me fui porque quería evitar una guerra civil, porque no quería ver a mis ciudadanos enfrentados por mi causa. —Tomó aire y sus ojos verdes relampaguearon—. Lo hice aunque me dolió el alma, esperando que fuera una decisión correcta.

—A mi punto de vista usted solo huyo. —Un shinobi joven lo observó con rencor despertando nuevos murmullos en la sala.

—Tal vez lo hice. —Gaara caminó lentamente hasta su sitio en la mesa, pero no se sentó—. Estaba confundido y aterrado, mi sangriento pasado me perseguía, no me sentía con el derecho de pedir que alguien peleara por mí. —Bruscamente estrelló una mano en la mesa provocando que todos se sobresaltaran—. Me sentí poca cosa para esta aldea, me sentí indigno y poco confiable, ¡pero ya no soy el mismo de ese entonces!, soy Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de Suna y estoy aquí y estaré aquí hasta el último momento. Fue mi error pensar que podía estar lejos de esta aldea, porque cada día alejado me dolió como mil cuchillas sobre mi piel, si he de morir por Suna moriré. —Sus hombros se relajaron—. Sé que hay descontento, sé que no hemos logrado el balance económico que soñamos, sé que aún soy joven y me falta experiencia, ¡pero para eso los tengo a ustedes!, para que me enseñen el camino por el que debo gobernar.

—Gaara… —Temari vio a su hermano con los labios entreabiertos y luego sonrió tenuemente, el muy pillo sabía como poner a los ancianos de su lado, el caso era si exigían algo que él no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

—Aún no nos dice dónde ha estado Kazekage-sama. —Orion, el más viejo del concejo lo miró fijamente, pero luego meneó una mano en el aire—. Pero de eso nos ocuparemos más tarde, hay un inicio de rebelión que debemos sofocar.

—Gracias. —Y por primera vez desde que lo conocían Gaara relajó los brazos y sonrío.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—El reporte… —Neji, aún vestido con pesadas túnicas, un turbante en la cabeza y cara de estar fastidiado se paró muy derecho frente a su líder.

—¡¿Es cierto que Gaara regresó?! —Pero Naruto estaba más allá de ser un Hokage responsable y normal.

—Sí… —Neji casi rodó los ojos.

—¡¿Esta bien?!

—Sí.

—¡¿Y la rebelión?!

—Al parecer eliminaron a su líder así que los inicios de rebelión simplemente se transformaron en un descontento general, por ahora se esta intentando escuchar las quejas de los afectados y llegar a un acuerdo.

—¡¿Dónde estaba Gaara?!, debió pedirme ayuda a mí dattebayo. —Neji sintió que enrojecía, pero fue Sai quien contestó con su frialdad de siempre.

—Aún no se dan detalles de dónde estuvo.

—Me pregunto a quien le habrá pedido ayuda. —El rubio se echó hacía atrás en su silla y compuso un gracioso mohín con la boca—. El resto de las aldeas dijeron que ellos no lo tenían, incluso se hablo de que lo habían secuestrado.

—Parece que no fue el caso. —Nuevamente Sai fue quien respondió.

—Como sea, —Naruto sonrió zorrunamente—, Gaara se va a meter en un problema con eso, los de su concejo dijeron que si alguien de Suna había estado ocultando a su líder lo tomarían como alta traición, la verdad que son unos exagerados.

—Al parecer el Kazekage no estaba en Suna. —Sai se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio?, —el rubio arqueó dos cejas—, pues menudo lío, a ver si no se arma algún problema burocrático entre aldeas. —Luego sonrió descaradamente—. Pero ahora sí que en este lío no me meten porque en Konoha no estuvo dattebayo. —Neji casi sintió que un sudor frío le corría por la espalda, desde que Hinata y él habían parado aquel carruaje creyendo que habían visto a Gaara a un lado del camino sabían que se iban a meter en problemas, aquello había pesado sobre ellos todo el tiempo, sólo que hasta ahora el asunto se volvía real. Muy a su pesar parecía que iban a arrastrar a Naruto y a Konoha en todo ese asunto.

—Pues ya que todo esta bien y en orden supongo que no hay problema. —Naruto estiró ambas manos feliz—. Gracias por su trabajo chicos.

—A sus ordenes Hokage-sama. —Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y estaban por salir cuando Naruto habló nerviosamente.

—Oi Neji.

—¿Sí? —El joven ladeó un poco la cabeza para verlo, Naruto se había levantado y se rascaba la sien luciendo un poco fuera de lugar.

—Hum…¿Cómo está el clan?, ¿todo bien?

—Sí. —Neji parpadeó—. Nada que reportar.

—Que bueno… —Su joven dirigente entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y se sonrojó tenuemente—. Y… ¿Hinata-chan?

—Ella también se encuentra bien… —Neji le sonrió amablemente, sabía que a Naruto le agradaba su prima desde que había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja.

—Esto… —El rubio se sintió descubierto y pasó saliva—. Es que Hiashi me ha pedido que no le de misiones porque esta indispuesta y me preguntaba sí… —Nuevamente enrojeció un poco—. ¿Esta muy enferma?, yo… quizás debería visitarla… digo, como líder…

—¿Enferma? —Neji por un momento no supo que decir, pero luego se imaginó que Hiashi sólo había inventado esa excusa para que no le dieran misiones y pudiera cuidar de Gaara—. Ah, eso, a veces Hinata-sama no se siente muy bien por forzar el Byakugan y debe reposar los ojos, seguramente ya se encuentra bien y podrá hacer misiones como regularmente lo hace. Seguro Hiashi-sama vendrá a quitar el permiso mañana mismo.

—Oh… —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. Bueno, si es así.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Sin decir nada más Neji salió de la oficina escuchando como tras él Naruto tiraba un montón de papeles, hacía rodar el tintero y se pegaba con el escritorio en el dedo chiquito del pie. Y así, mientras su líder se retorcía en dolor, bajó de dos en dos los escalones. No había podido ver a Gaara en Suna dado su calidad de infiltrado, pero había intercambiado un poco de información con Kankuro y todo parecía marchar bien.

—¡He vuelto a casa! —Se anunció en cuanto se quitó el calzado y puso el primer pie sobre el tatami de la mansión Hyuuga.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Sorpresivamente Hinata le echó los brazos en torno al cuello y se aferro a él—. Bie-bienvenido.

—¿Y eso? —Parpadeando el castaño se quito delicadamente los brazos de en torno al cuello.

—No sé. —Hinata enrojeció—. Yo estuve deseando verte desde que…

—Gaara-sama esta bien. —Neji no pudo evitar el amago de una sonrisa burlona—. ¿No va a preguntar por Naruto?, es nuestro líder después de todo. —Hinata enrojeció brutalmente.

—Yo…. Yo sólo…

—Entiendo, estaba preocupada. —Con gesto cansado empezó a quitarse las pesadas ropas que habían sido su disfraz, Hinata iba tomándolas en brazos y cada vez tenía una montaña más grande de ropa frente a sus ojos.

—¿Uh?

—Por cierto Hinata-sama, no creo que esto haya acabado para nosotros, en algún momento el Kazekage va a tener que decir dónde estuvo si no es que los espías de Suna lo saben ya y vamos a meter en un problema a Naruto.

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata bajó el rostro entristecido.

—Aunque igual algo se le ocurre a Gaara. —El genio Hyuuga se encogió de hombros quedando solo en una camiseta de resaque—. No sabe el calor que hace en Suna.

—Ne-neji-niisan. —Cubierta por entero por la ropa Hinata trastabillo.

—En serio Hinata-sama. —Neji la sujetó por un brazo para que no rodara—. Que aquí el guardián soy yo. —Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y echaron a reír, la ropa hacía tiempo que había caído al piso.

—Yo no sé ustedes, —Hanabi que iba entrando en ese instante arqueó una ceja—, pero si fuera yo la que esta en su lugar me acordaría de avisarle a papá.

—¡Hiashi-sama!

—¡Ottou-san! —Ambos primos gritaron al tiempo y la pequeña rodó los ojos, ni siquiera habían notado que ella sabía que habían estado ocultando al Kazekage, de verdad que eran despistados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Y bien, la fase dos del fic esta por iniciar, a ver que tal nos va.

Agradezco a:

**Poison girl 29**

**Ro0w'z**

**Kik**

**Pitukel**

**Citlali Uchiha**

**Lilipili**

**CHI**

**LastWizard**

**Stefany BM**

**Pandemonium Potter**

**Priscilla**

**Shaoran28**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**NANA-chan53**

**Gaby L**

**Laauly**

**Mitthens Nott**

**Karo-chan**

**Kamikaze**

**Stellamaine**

**Niwa**

**Escarlata Hoz**

**Fanfiction**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Sakusa**

**Isi-san**

Gracias por comentar, parece que cada quien vuela del modo que quiere, nunca me hubiera imaginado en una nube voladora estilo Goku o en una tabla de surf, fue muy divertido.

En cuanto a sus dudas, sí, probablemente en el siguiente capitulo Naruto y Hinata tengan que hablar y me estoy preparando mentalmente porque seguramente va a doler.

Como siempre muchas gracias por los ánimos, son la(o)s mejores.

_13 de mayo del 2013 lunes _


End file.
